Persiguiendo sueños
by SerenityLigth
Summary: Ambos se prometieron luchar por sus sueños. La vida no les dejó el camino claro, pero el tiempo les demostrará que los sueños se cumplen, a pesar del largo camino que les tocaba recorrer. - Los personajes son de Naoko Takeuchi. Bienvenidas y bienvenidos.
1. Tú eres mi sueño

**Verano de 1993…**

– ¿Ya están todos listos? – dijo la voz del chico que aguardaba en la puerta a la espera de la señal para dejarles pasar. Todos los invitados los esperaban dentro.

Las chicas se arreglaron sus vestidos, por enésima vez, para luego mirarse entre sí y darse su último gesto de aprobación. Cada una aferró el brazo de su acompañante.

– Estamos hermosas, no lo olviden. ¡Será una gran fiesta! – dijo Mina, girando para hacerles un guiño y darles confianza a sus casi hermanas. – Ahora será oficial. – concluyó con una iluminada sonrisa.

Al fin había llegado. Sabían que esta fecha especial marcaba el inicio de una etapa diferente en sus vidas y se venían preparando muy bien. Esta era la ocasión que habían elegido para celebrarlo las tres.

En días anteriores, ellas y sus padres, se habían reunido en una particular celebración especial, donde habían reflexionado sobre el significado de este día. Sus madres les compartieron muchas de sus experiencias mientras sus padres se estremecieron pensando en que estaban perdiendo a sus bebés.

El corazón estaba lleno de ilusiones, todas sonreían y las piernas les temblaban pensando en todas las personas que las esperaban ahí dentro, esta fiesta sólo era uno más de los eventos preparados para celebrar ese cumpleaños juntas. Mina y Amy querían mucho a Serena y lo habían planeado todo a la perfección.

Esa fiesta era auspiciada, principalmente, por sus padres; sin embargo, todas habían colaborado a su manera. Serena, que era muy hábil con las manualidades, elaboró algunos adornos que vendió entre sus compañeros de aula; además de colaborar con quienes se encargaron de la decoración del salón de fiesta. Por su parte Amy, había recaudado algo de dinero dando clases particulares a niños de educación básica; Mina laboró, durante un tiempo y por las tardes, en uno de los locales comerciales de los señores Aino.

– Señoras y señores: – La suave voz de Setsuna Meio, una de sus maestras, comenzó a dar la bienvenida desde el podio en el centro del escenario.

La fiesta reunía a la mayor parte de sus amigas y amigos de sus cursos y otros amigos de bachillerato, muchos junto a sus padres, además de casi todos los miembros de sus familias. El aroma que se respiraba en el salón era dulce y fresco; las telas, los colores, las flores, las velas, los detalles… todo era alusivo a las tiernas vidas que se celebraban esa noche.

Una señal fue dada y comenzó la música, las notas iniciales fueron tocadas con un suave movimiento; después irían fluyendo hacia el _crescendo_ y de nuevo al _piano_. El diseño espectacular del Salón y la distribución de las mesas de los invitados, permitió que todas las miradas fueran dirigidas, en el mismo instante, hacia la entrada principal.

– ¡Llegó la hora! – Habló de nuevo el chico de la puerta – Pasen ya.

Cada una contuvo la respiración y, desde sus mentes, elevaron una plegaria. Entonces comenzaron a caminar.


	2. Esperanza y Desesperación

**Abril de 2006**

**El Café de la Montaña 17:30**

Seiya estaba nervioso, tenía los brazos cruzados sobre la mesa y su corazón latía apresuradamente mientras miraba, a través de la ventana, esperando que Serena apareciera.

Había elegido un sitio informal, pero muy acogedor, en el nororiente de la ciudad. En el local predominaba la madera, los planos verticales combinaban grandes áreas de ventanas con estructuras de acero; las mesas se distribuían en diferentes niveles ascendentes y reflejaban el relieve del terreno, había una especie de tarima en la parte más baja, cuyo piso reluciente era el escenario de espectáculos musicales por las noches. El aire que se respiraba era fresco y la vista se abría hacia las montañas, desde allí se observaba el estacionamiento y el camino a la entrada principal. La música ambiental, en ese momento, dejaba escuchar suaves melodías con un toque de blues.

– Es una chica muy afortunada –dijo la mesera con una sonrisa ensoñadora –quedará encantada. –Se retiró haciendo un ligero movimiento de cabeza y se dirigió a la caja, un par de clientes parecían necesitar ayuda ya que habían entrado acompañados del guardia encargado de la entrada.

– Gracias por su ayuda –le respondió Seiya y le devolvió la sonrisa. Suspiró al mirar su reloj, en cualquier momento la vería llegar.

Reservó una mesa junto a una gran ventana, donde tomó asiento luego de plegar las persianas; planeaba compartir con ella la puesta de sol, además había estado ensayando, aunque con relativo éxito, cómo le propondría que fuese su novia.

Seiya era periodista independiente y se encontraba realizando un Documental, de varios capítulos, sobre algunos poblados pequeños del interior del país, con mucha historia y tradiciones, que estaban articulados en una nueva ruta turística.

Hace cuatro meses fue a un sitio llamado Valle Sagrado, visitó uno de esos pueblitos y allí se encontró a Serena; le había pedido que apareciera en una toma junto a un hito histórico de aquel sitio y ella se había negado aduciendo que su imagen sólo alejaría del pueblo a los potenciales turistas; aunque él no pudo aceptar esa razón, se dio cuenta que a ella no le gustaba llamar la atención y optó por la amistad. Desde entonces se convirtieron en buenos amigos, se escribían por correo electrónico y hablaban por teléfono, habían desarrollado un alto grado de confianza aunque no se veían constantemente.

Desde el primer día le había parecido una mujer muy interesante, sencilla, independiente y divertida, se dedicaba con pasión a su trabajo, siempre tenía un libro a la mano, era práctica y de conversación inteligente. Era bonita. Lo hacía sentir especial, no había dejado de pensarla e inventó un par de excusas para volver a verla otras veces. Ahora estaba decidido a avanzar en su relación.

Durante el último mes, Serena le había compartido información que había conseguido mientras desarrollaba una investigación para una consultoría que había contratado con el estado, y que la realizaba en un amplio territorio. Ella arregló un viaje a la capital en la mañana de ese mismo día, le había dicho que tenía unas teorías y no podía esperar a compartírselas, tenía que pasar por la hemeroteca de la ciudad y luego se encontrarían para conversar mientras se tomaban un café.

Seiya estaba dispuesto a aprovechar al máximo esta oportunidad que se había presentado.

Mientras seguía pensando vio al taxi detenerse en la vía principal, ella bajó del vehículo y alzó la vista como si pudiera verlo desde ahí; emocionado, la miró dirigirse hacia la entrada del establecimiento.

Estaba hermosa. Vestía pantalones jean azul oscuro y tenía puesta una chompa de fina lana tejida, del color del albaricoque, con capucha, un bolsillo a cada lado, abotonada y le llegaba hasta la cadera; pendiendo de su hombro derecho con una larga asa, su bolso de cuero marrón oscuro hacía juego con sus cómodas botas de tacón bajo; el cabello lo llevaba trenzado y caía por su hombro izquierdo. Los rayos de sol iluminaban su silueta mientras caminaba por el paso peatonal junto a la vía del estacionamiento. Parecía envuelta en un halo dorado.

Antes de quedarse ciego, Seiya bajó la vista hacia su reloj, quería saber cuántos minutos llevaba de retraso y pensó, divertidamente, una penitencia para hacérselos pagar. Tuvo que levantar la mirada al escuchar el chirrido de llantas contra el pavimento y pudo ver cuando la furgoneta que iba por la vía del estacionamiento, se detenía junto a Serena; dos hombres de negro con pasamontañas la sometieron por la espalda mientras la metían dentro del vehículo.

Sintió que el corazón se le paralizaba.

– ¡Nooo! ¡Serena! ¡No! ¡Se la llevan! –Se levantó gritando desesperado.

– ¡Marque al 911, rápido! – le dijo al cajero mientras corría hacia la puerta. Esperaba ser tan rápido como para llegar a salvarla, pero cuando salió al parqueadero, sólo pudo observar cómo la furgoneta negra huía a toda velocidad.

– Serena… – cerró los puños con fuerza y cayó de rodillas al suelo – Serena… ¡Nooo! Ayúdenme… – lamentó devastado por la impotencia.

Mientras las personas se reunían en el parqueadero, las sirenas de la policía se escuchaban mucho más cerca. Todos comentaban sobre una mujer joven. Un hombre uniformado se acercó hasta Seiya.

– Necesitamos que nos diga qué pasó Sr… – Kou oficial, me llamo Seiya Kou – respondió incorporándose.

– Mucho gusto señor Kou, –le extendió la mano – Oficial Andrew Furuhata, cuénteme lo que vio.

– Eran tres hombres vestidos de negro, talvez cuatro, –comenzó a relatar – en una furgoneta negra sin placas; ahí –señaló – dos salieron por la puerta corrediza, tenían cubierto el rostro. Fue muy rápido, le taparon la boca con un pañuelo y la metieron al vehículo, huyeron hacia norte– les dijo mientras indicaba con su brazo extendido el lugar por donde vio el vehículo irse.

– Yo… la estaba esperando, arriba – le indicó la ventana por la que vio todo – …no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, no pude hacer nada…– terminó de informarles muy triste. – Tiene que encontrarla oficial, antes de que le hagan daño, por favor, pagaré un rescate si es necesario – dijo en tono suplicante.

El policía dio indicaciones a los demás patrulleros que habían acudido al llamado de auxilio, pidieron apoyo para perseguir al vehículo y se dispusieron a analizar el lugar del incidente.

– Un secuestro. – Andrew comenzó a hablar – Tienen a una mujer joven. Tres o cuatro. Una furgoneta negra sin placas, 10 minutos, por la oriental hacia el norte – informó a la oficina central.

Antes de cerrar la comunicación, con voz firme, se dirigió a Seiya:

– Señor Kou, acompáñeme, tiene que rendir su declaración para abrir el expediente y buscar a su novia, necesito saber el nombre de la señorita.

– Serena Tsukino – dijo Seiya.

– Serena Tsukino. – Confirmó Andrew. – Investiguen el nombre, vamos para allá.

– Ella… ella aún no era mi novia…, iba a pedírselo hoy. – Seiya habló casi sin voz.

El oficial lo miró con lástima y le indicó el vehículo donde debía subir para ir la oficina central.


	3. Expedientes

**Oficina Central de Policía 17:55**

* * *

_Página 1 de 1 OCP-T 17:50_

_**Nombre:** Tsukino Serena_

_**Edad:** 28 años_

_**Estado civil**: Soltera_

_**Estatura:** 1,60m_

_**Seguro Social:** Sí_

_**Hijos**: No_

_**Miembros familiares:** Padre, madre y hermano_

_**Licencia de conducir:** Vigente_

_**Antecedentes delictivos**: No_

_**Estado Tributario:** Al día_

_**Actividad económica:** Consultora independiente_

_**Título profesional:** Arquitecta, Máster en Planificación y Desarrollo del Territorio._

_**Experiencia:** cuatro años._

_**Dirección Actual:** Valle Sagrado, Calle Principal, frente a la plaza central._

_**Proyectos en Desarrollo:** Vocación del suelo público en la Municipalidad de Valle Sagrado y sus alrededores. __Propuesta de Usos de Suelo Urbano y Rural._

_**Investigaciones recientes:** La Ocupación Ilegal de los predios estatales durante la última década._

_Vivienda Ilegal, características de los asentamientos en el Puerto Principal._

* * *

Artemis Moon, el experimentado Comandante de Policía, sentado en su despacho del Segundo Piso Alto de la Central de Policía, se quedó impresionado leyendo el reporte sobre la víctima del secuestro, se trataba de una mujer muy joven y muy estudiosa.

El comandante era un policía con una larga carrera forjada a base de mucho esfuerzo, formado para operativos de inteligencia, él había sido uno de los mejores cuando era parte de la acción. Tenía 50 años y una cabellera cana, vestía su uniforme limpio y bien planchado, pero sobre todo con mucho orgullo y responsabilidad. A pesar de sus años, gracias a su disciplina, se mantenía físicamente bien. Hace cuatro años que dirigía su comandancia y contaba con una nueva generación de profesionales tan buenos como él.

Al parecer, el secuestro de la señorita Tsukino era un caso complejo, cómo podía haber alguien interesado en hacerle daño a una muchacha tan joven con una hoja de vida intachable. Además el trabajo que realizaba no era como para meterse en problemas, aunque siempre hay alguien que no está contento con tu trabajo; pero ¿un secuestro?

Un secuestro exprés..., pensó. En esta modalidad, los delincuentes que buscan dinero fácil, eligen a sus víctimas aleatoriamente y las atacan en sitios como gasolineras, estacionamientos, centros comerciales o saliendo de sus casas; sabía que un alto porcentaje de las víctimas de este tipo de secuestro, eran mujeres.

Si se trataba de este caso, entonces era primordial comunicarse con la familia, seguramente los delincuentes iban a hacer contacto con ellos.

La muchacha corría peligro, él sabía, por experiencia, que en muchos casos, las víctimas resultaban muertas o terriblemente agredidas; Artemis, de inmediato pidió ubicaran a la familia para que dieran aviso si los delincuentes se comunicaban.

Pero, ¿por qué la eligieron? Ella no era un conocido personaje con dinero, en la fotografía aparecía una mujer recatada, sin ostentación de joyas ni demasiado maquillaje.

Y había algo más, ella trabajaba en otro lugar ¿qué rayos estaba haciendo en la capital? Otra cosa, los delincuentes debieron seguirla desde Valle Sagrado, pues, aún en un secuestro exprés, premeditan el rapto antes de actuar. ¿En qué podría estar envuelta una intelectual como ella para ser el objetivo de tal ataque?

Repasó el reporte sobre el tema de la investigación que Serena se encontraba trabajando. Leyó con demasiada atención y un relámpago cruzó por su mente.

_Ocupación Ilegal de predios estatales_… ¡Invasiones! ¡Tráfico de tierras!

La mente de Artemis estaba armando sus hipótesis. Podía ser un secuestro, pero quizá no de la modalidad exprés. De inmediato, recordó una de sus últimas misiones. Levantó el teléfono.

– Investiga dónde se encuentra y a qué se dedica Malachite Shitennou –habló al departamento informático – Es urgente. Tráeme de inmediato el reporte.

Era una corazonada pero no podía desecharla. Aquella fue una misión muy difícil.

Cinco años atrás, en la principal ciudad de la costa, una de las más afectadas por la ocupación ilegal de los terrenos públicos, se produjo un enfrentamiento entre mafias del tráfico de tierras que acabó con la vida de algunos de sus principales impulsadores.

La investigación de este hecho permitió identificar a los cabecillas de las bandas y algunos funcionarios corruptos que facilitaban estas prácticas por encima de la ley. Artemis fue detrás de los peces gordos y casi todos fueron encerrados; sin embargo, Metalia, un político implicado, logró salir del país y consiguió asilo en el norte.

Cuando se develó el procedimiento que utilizaban para la invasión de los terrenos, se identificaron a los dirigentes barriales que se encargaban de recoger los dividendos semanales que las personas pagaban por sus nuevos terrenos. Utilizaban métodos violentos de intimidación y abusaban constantemente de las familias invasoras. Las mujeres debían permanecer con sus hijos pequeños sin abandonar el sitio asignado, mientras los hombres salían a trabajar para conseguir dinero con qué pagar las cuotas establecidas.

Uno de esos dirigentes que se enriquecía a costa del trabajo y sufrimiento de los demás era Malachite Shitennou, Artemis lo recordaba muy bien. Cuando se hizo cargo del operativo, Malachite fue arrestado y encarcelado; sin embargo, salió sin siquiera cumplir un año de prisión, los tentáculos de la corrupción aún envolvían a muchos juzgados. Fue declarado inocente y nunca más supo de él.

Se distrajo cuando la secretaria, que a veces lo exasperaba, ingresó con el reporte. De inmediato lo revisó.

– Espere un momento señorita Rui. – Le dijo mientras leía el expediente. Parecía tener prisa.

Cuando acabó de leer la información de Shitennou, Artemis dio un brinco. – ¡Mierda! – Su mente vio una luz y necesitaba respuestas.

– ¿Dónde está Furuhata? Preguntó a la chica.

– Terminando con los formalismos de la declaración del testigo, señor. – le informó de inmediato, frunció el ceño y se dispuso a salir de la oficina.

– Dígale que traiga al joven, necesito hablar con él. – La muchacha asintió y Artemis comenzó a releer el documento.

* * *

_Página 1 de 1 OCP-S 18:06_

_**Nombre: **Shitennou Malachite_

_**Edad: **38 años_

_**Estado civil: **Soltero_

_**Estatura:** 1,85m_

_**Seguro social: **Sí_

_**Miembros familiares: **Ninguno_

_**Licencia de conducir: **Vigente_

_**Antecedentes delictivos: **Tráfico de tierras, declarado inocente._

_**Estado Tributario: **Al día_

_**Actividad económica: **Comerciante inmobiliario. Edificaciones Renteras._

_**Dirección Actual: **Municipalidad Valle Sagrado, camino s/n._

* * *

_Esto no termina aquí_… Había dicho Malachite con su horrible voz y esa sonrisa de triunfo en su agresiva cara, cuando lo dejaron libre ante la mirada furiosa de un impotente Artemis.

Rui Saionji, la secretaria de Artemis le informó rápidamente a Andrew que el jefe quería verlo junto con Seiya. Ella había sido trasladada de otro departamento para reemplazar a Lita Kino, la secretaria oficial del jefe, quien estaba muy enferma esa semana. La muchacha en verdad exasperaba, mientras recibía la declaración, estaba pendiente de un hombre que la esperaba en la entrada del departamento, fue una situación muy incómoda ya que no se podía concentrar en el trámite. Sólo cuando Andrew la miró impaciente, ella le pidió a su amigo que la esperase en la Planta Baja.

Una vez que Seiya firmó, Andrew lo llevó al despacho del comandante, Seiya no podía estar tranquilo sin saber lo que estaban haciendo por encontrar a Serena.

– Permiso comandante. – Andrew entró junto al periodista. – Este es el señor Seiya Kou, el testigo del secuestro de la señorita Tsukino.

– Siéntese señor Kou. ¿Dígame desde cuándo conoce a Serena Tsukino? – Ni siquiera le extendió la mano y siguió preguntando. – ¿Sabe de alguien quien quisiera hacerle daño?

– Comandante Moon – comenzó Seiya, un tanto perturbado por la poca delicadeza del hombre – conozco a Serena desde hace cuatro meses y sé que no existe una mujer más correcta que ella, a parte de sus capacidades intelectuales, ella es una persona con un corazón bondadoso que busca el bienestar común, amor y justicia para todos; al igual que su familia. Trabaja mucho por eso. No puedo imaginar que alguien quisiera hacerle daño.

– Está bien señor Kou, entonces ¿qué puede decirme sobre el trabajo de la señorita Tsukino en Valle Sagrado? – Artemis ya tenía su conclusión y se la dijo – Creo que el móvil del secuestro no es el dinero; es probable que esté en manos de unos mafiosos traficantes de tierras.

Seiya sintió un dolor en el pecho, pero continuó hablando con Artemis. Le contó todo lo que sabía.

– Serena dijo que tenía unas teorías que quería compartirme, no sé de lo que se trata, me escribió mensajes por correo electrónico hablándome de un descubrimiento que no entendí bien, pero sé que es importante, ella no habría venido si no fuera así.

Seiya sabía que para Serena lo más importante era su trabajo y las personas que podrían beneficiarse con él, si habían quedado en verse, era porque iban a hablar de cómo él podía ayudarle a través de sus publicaciones; sabía que ella lo quería mucho, pero también sabía que, llegar a su corazón, tal como él se lo proponía, le resultaba difícil. Suspiró.

– Ayer me envió un paquete que yo no he tenido tiempo de recoger, me dijo que nadie más podría retirarlo. Que debía ir personalmente a la oficina de correos. No pensé en lo importante que sería.

– ¡Señor Kou!, es de vital importancia que recojamos ese paquete – le dijo Artemis severamente mientras se levantó de su asiento alzando las manos hacia su cabello – lo haré escoltar a la oficina de correos. – Miró hacia el oficial – Andrew, acompaña desde hoy al señor Kou y no vuelvan sin ese paquete. Si lo que dice es cierto y es como yo creo, tendremos con qué negociar – finalizó Artemis.

– Comandante, haré todo lo que sea necesario y más, dígame qué se sabe de ella, no quiero que la lastimen – insistió Seiya con vehemencia.

– Creo que tenemos tiempo señor Kou – lo miró mientras se sentaba de nuevo y levantaba el teléfono – No debe preocuparse por eso. Lo suyo es el paquete. Y no comente esto con nadie más.

Sabía que era un caso serio, pero podría con él. No quería provocar más desesperación en el muchacho, se notaba que estaba enamorado de la chica. Miró a Andrew, aún con el teléfono en la mano.

– Furuhata, comuníquese con la familia de la señorita Tsukino, quiero saber si se han puesto en con contacto con ellos. Asegúrese que tengan vigilancia policial constante.

– ¡Si Señor! –Contestó Andrew en posición de firmes. –Vamos señor Kou.

Artemis, se dirigió al periodista, mirándolo fijamente.

– Tengo al mejor hombre para este trabajo, la encontraremos. –Le dijo convencido y tratando de tranquilizarlo, mientras éste le tendía a mano y se retiraba. Cuando la puerta se cerró, Artemis marcó y esperó en la línea.

– Comandante… – contestó una voz femenina al otro lado del teléfono. Artemis frunció el ceño, no era a ella a quien quería oír.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde está? – preguntó molesto. Estaba impaciente por descubrir a los delincuentes y quería que todos se sintonizaran con él. La mujer no le dio buenas noticias.

– Kakyuu, escúcheme bien, ¡Quiero que lo ubique ya mismo! ¡No me importa si tiene que buscar en el mismo infierno! – Terminó alzando aún más la voz.

– ¡Dígale a Darien Chiba que lo quiero en mi oficina ahora! – colgó el teléfono.


	4. Una promesa al destino

**Oficina Central de Policía 19:00**

El edificio de la Central de Policía reflejaba toda la transparencia y solidez de la institución.

Se hallaba emplazado, en un gran terreno, junto a la Avenida Occidental que recorría la ciudad de Norte a Sur. Tenía una gran plaza de acceso que daba la bienvenida a los ciudadanos que requerían de los servicios de la Policía. Cuatro de sus seis niveles tenían grandes ventanales que integraban el interior con el exterior, los dos subsuelos permanecían ocultos ya que era donde se encontraban las cárceles provisionales.

En el día, todo el frío azul que dominaba los detalles en el mobiliario y los uniformes, contrastaba con el blanco de las paredes y los colores del iluminado jardín interior lleno de arbustos verdes y muchas flores. En la noche, las luces interiores lo hacían parecer como una gran fuente de luz que podía ser vista desde diferentes puntos de la urbe.

Ahí se encontraba el comandante Moon, mirando hacia la ciudad, contemplando el titilar de las luces y escuchando sonidos de sirenas que se acercaban y se alejaban. La ciudad nunca dejaba de moverse.

Por la iluminada plaza en planta baja, una pareja caminaba rumbo al sur, un policía de pelo negro y ojos azules, pasó junto a ellos mientras caminaba con seguridad hacia el edificio, como si de su hogar se tratara; iba directamente a la oficina principal.

_Toc, toc, toc._

– ¿Quería verme jefe? – abrió la puerta del despacho de Artemis.

Después de llamarlo unas veinte veces, Kakyuu logró localizarlo en un bar a unas 4 calles de la Central, tomándose una cerveza con una mujer que, esa tarde, había llegado a reportar su bolso perdido.

– ¿Qué líos tenemos para hoy? – No esperó a que le conteste y siguió. –Ah, por cierto, tu secretaria iba saliendo, pero no tuvo tiempo de advertirme lo furioso que estabas. – habló sonriente, esperando que su breve desaparición no fuera tomada en cuenta, mientras se sentaba frente al comandante.

Artemis ignoró el matiz gracioso de sus palabras y se giró para mirarlo y hablarle con un tono serio.

– Será mejor que cambies esa cara de idiota, te necesito con los cinco sentidos. Esto es urgente.

Entonces Darien se acomodó en la silla y dejó de sonreír. Al parecer, su ausencia había sido muy sentida. Miró a su jefe con atención.

– ¡Revisa esto! – le soltó los expedientes sobre su lado de la mesa.

Darien era un policía muy destacado, su carrera estaba llena de aciertos ya que tenía un carácter de hierro y un instinto muy confiable en las investigaciones de inteligencia.

Tenía 18 años cuando entró a la Escuela Superior de Policía, desde entonces se esforzó día a día hasta conseguir graduarse con honores y, mientras estudiaba, fue enviado a entrenamientos rigurosos en el exterior.

Desde hace seis años trabajaba en la Central capitalina, estaba comprometido con la seguridad nacional y su formación como estratega de inteligencia, sólo complementaba sus aptitudes innatas en el cumplimiento de su deber.

Su vida privada era simple. A sus 31 años estaba soltero, esquivaba compromisos innecesarios y no quería planes de matrimonio; cuando estaba de humor, siempre disponía de buena compañía para pasar una noche entretenida. Hace rato, por ejemplo, se compadeció de aquella mujer que había perdido su bolso y ya había pasado unas horas muy amenas al final de la tarde.

Mantenía una buena relación con sus compañeros de la Central, a quienes ayudaba en lo que podía. Su trabajo era su prioridad. No le gustaban las injusticias.

Con 1.80m de altura, un cuerpo muy bien formado por el ejercicio y un par de cicatrices escondidas bajo su uniforme; tenía en su historial la captura de varios delincuentes y las más peligrosas bandas que operaban en las grandes ciudades del país; robos, estafas, tráfico ilegal y drogas, todas las misiones con sobresaliente. Era un buen policía.

¿Podría esta misión resultar la más difícil de su vida?

– ¡Shitennou! – Se alarmó y alzó la mirada hacia Artemis encontrando una respuesta anticipada en sus ojos – ¿este malnacido apareció de nuevo? – preguntó levantando la voz.

– Tenemos sospechas de que está implicado en el secuestro de una mujer joven, tiene cómplices, sucedió hace un poco más de una hora, en el parqueadero de El Café de la Montaña, un restaurante en el noreste de la ciudad.

Con un año formando parte de la Central, apoyó a Artemis en la búsqueda de los traficantes de tierras. Fue gracias a sus instintos, que el operativo dio con Malachite. Apretaba los puños con rabia, aquel día en que lo dejaron en libertad. Ahora podría atraparlo de nuevo.

– ¿Y qué crees que buscan de esa pobre chica? – volvió a preguntar ya interesado en el caso.

– Míralo tú mismo, ahí tienes el otro expediente. – Le indicó los papeles sobre la mesa. – Creo que, al igual que yo, te sorprenderás.

Artemis confiaba en el criterio de Darien, por eso prefería escuchar sus ideas antes de compartirle las suyas.

Darien comenzó a leer y de pronto sintió como una fuerza sobrenatural cubría su cuerpo, desde los cabellos hasta la punta de los pies. No podía moverse y no podía respirar.

_Serena…, estás hermosa, pareces un ángel._

_Oh Darien, no quiero que te separes de mí, no quiero que acabe la música, ni la noche…_

Los recuerdos que había guardado tan cuidadosamente, fueron tan claros, que le hacían olvidar quien era.

– ¿Y bien Mayor Chiba?– Artemis le preguntó impaciente, pero él escuchó la voz como en un sueño.

De inmediato se obligó a guardar la compostura y puso a trabajar su razón, tenía que volver al presente. Se sobrepuso a su mente en blanco e ignoró a su corazón encogido, entonces respondió:

– Tienes razón Artemis, podría ser él, sus actividades se relacionan y su dirección actual apunta ese mismo sitio – dijo lo primero que pudo e intentó levantarse tratando de no expresar nada, sintió que el piso se movía. No podía contarle a Artemis, aún no. – Debo ponerme a trabajar ya. – Se sentó de nuevo y con su voz, casi calmada, pidió – Jefe, dime todo lo que ha sucedido. _Por favor._

El comandante notó un breve cambio de humor en Darien, sin embargo, lo dejó pasar, anotó una conversación pendiente.

Ellos tenían una relación como padre e hijo, se tenían mucha confianza y respeto mutuos. A pesar de eso, Artemis no tenía idea del devastador torbellino que atravesaba al, aparentemente inquebrantable, Mayor Darien Chiba. De inmediato se puso a explicarle cómo estaban las cosas.

– La señorita Tsukino vino hoy a la capital a reunirse con su novio, un periodista de la ciudad, fue él quien vio cuando se la llevaron. Eran tres y huyeron al norte, las unidades están buscando la furgoneta. Ya nos hemos contactado con su familia y los tenemos vigilados, ella no los visitaba desde hace un mes.

– Hay más, Serena Tsukino envió, por correo, un paquete al periodista, el cual aún no está recibido, creemos que encontró algo en Valle Sagrado que compromete a este rufián, por eso él se atrevió a seguirla hasta aquí y atacarla en un lugar público.

Darien sentía todo lo contrario a lo que aparentaba, su mundo estaba temblando, lo último que había pensado en muchos años, era que llegaría a sentirse de esa manera; él era un hombre de hierro, no tenía que esforzarse mucho para tener todo bajo control. Ahora le costaba un poco más.

Todo este tiempo había decidido creer, y estaba seguro, que ella vivía bien en algún lugar, persiguiendo sus sueños. Él también había perseguido los suyos. Un día comprendió que, a pesar del esfuerzo que ambos hacían, sus caminos se separaban. No pudo evitarlo. El destino no era claro, se había empeñado en ponerlos siempre en situaciones opuestas. Ninguno de los dos pudo salvar las distancias.

– ¿su… novio? – preguntó esperando que no reparara en su tono de melancolía. Pero rápidamente acotó – eh…, quiero decir… ¿un paquete para su novio?

– Sí – contesto Artemis, sin expresar emoción alguna– Se llama Seiya Kou, deberías ver al pobre, está destrozado. Ahora él está con Furuhata, mañana recogerán el paquete, estoy seguro que tendremos algo vital para negociar.

Darien no pudo evitar pensar en ese novio, debía amarla tanto. ¿Lo amaría Serena a él?, tampoco pudo evitar preguntárselo. Seguro que sí, se obligó a convencerse antes de pensar en nada más; después de todo, vino hasta aquí para verlo. Rezó para que se la mereciera.

¿Que el pobre estaba destrozado? Darien lo comprendía a la perfección, sabía demasiado bien lo que era perderla. Y su suerte no podía ser peor, se presentaba una situación así, cuando él no podía esperar nada de ella.

Los recuerdos lo flagelaron de nuevo.

_…Darien, yo creí que tú y yo…, que entre tú y yo…_

_…Te quiero mucho Serena, por favor no renuncies a tus sueños._

– Darien, ¿en qué estás pensando? –Artemis no pudo aguantar más – ese maldito ya se nos escapó una vez, ahora tenemos que, a toda costa, encerrarlo. No puedes dejar que siga impunemente con sus crímenes. – miró fijamente al hombre que tenía el expediente arrugado en su mano, intentando sacarlo de sus cavilaciones.

– Artemis, estoy seguro que sabe que hay pruebas en su contra, por eso se la llevó y por eso la mantendrá con vida, hasta que las encuentre. No hay tiempo que perder, con cada segundo que pasa, él es más peligroso para ella. – Darien miraba al comandante mientras hablaba, aunque interiormente, luchaba para apaciguar sus pensamientos.

– Te he llamado porque sé que no hay nadie mejor que tú para este trabajo.

Darien casi consiguió calmarse, Serena estaba en peligro y tenía que hacer lo correcto, desterraría cualquier sentimiento antiguo que le impidiese hacer su trabajo. Era verdad, él estaba capacitado para liderar su búsqueda.

El reloj marcaba cuenta regresiva, no iba a detenerse a pensar en el pasado. Ahora ella, sin saberlo, lo necesitaba. No le fallaría de nuevo. Aún en contra del destino, juró que la encontraría.

Darien por fin se levantó del asiento, ahí estaba el inquebrantable Mayor Chiba. Artemis sonrió.

– No te preocupes jefe – continuó moviéndose con aplomo, dejando los expedientes en la mesa – comprendo todo lo que me dices y sé qué es lo que tengo que hacer. Tomaré el mando en la investigación. Encontraré a Serena y meteré a la cárcel a los delincuentes… – apretó lo puños y terminó de hablar apretando los dientes – si alguno de esos bastardos le ha hecho daño, no le alcanzará la vida para pagarlo.

Darien salió de la oficina y Artemis se quedó pensando, se fijó en el expediente arrugado sobre su mesa.

_Encontraré a Serena… _Al parecer, esta misión tendría más variables de las que había pensado.


	5. Un lugar desconocido

**Un lugar desconocido, casi media noche.**

– Tendrá que decirnos lo que sabe, estoy perdiendo la paciencia...

Serena escuchó esa horrible voz mientras recuperaba la conciencia.

– No encuentro nada a parte de estas estupideces ¡no hay información aquí! – lo escuchó de nuevo.

Malachite estaba de muy mal humor, esperaba que Serena cargara consigo lo que no había encontrado en su vivienda de Valle Sagrado. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella dejaba el pueblo, ordenó revisar su casa, pero al no encontrar nada, averiguó que viajó a la capital, entonces decidió seguirla.

– Ella no trae los documentos ¡no sé qué hizo con ellos, alguien debe tenerlos!

Serena no se movió, su instinto de protección la guió a abrir los ojos con cuidado mientras ordenaba sus ideas, al principio no recordaba nada, pero poco a poco la realidad fue aclarándose. Estaba con la mejilla derecha apoyada en el suelo y el pelo trenzado le cubría la cara. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de todo.

Había sido atacada. Estaba secuestrada y no sabía en dónde ni qué iban a hacer con ella.

_«Seiya_… _¿dónde está?_ ¿_Qué pasó con él?_…», pensó de inmediato.

Le dolía la cabeza, en su mente se dibujó la última hora del atardecer que recordaba, llegaron desde atrás, le cubrieron la cara con un paño de olor muy fuerte y se desmayó. Se dio cuenta que la habían amordazado, atado de pies y manos y la tenían sobre unas cajas de cartón, desplegadas en el suelo junto a la pared, en la esquina de una fría y oscura habitación. Sentía la boca seca, no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, sentía mucho miedo y no sabía qué hacer. Respiraba con dificultad. Pensó en que tenía que tranquilizarse y averiguar quiénes eran.

Trató de escuchar sonidos que le dejaran advertir en qué clase de sitio estaba, sólo pudo identificar el sonido de grillos y sapos en la oscuridad. No se escuchaba vehículos o sirenas, ni nada parecido al sonido que hace una ciudad. Debían estar en un sitio rural.

– Ya deben estarla buscando – dijo otra voz más débil desde el lado opuesto al que ella se encontraba. – Es sólo cuestión de horas para que nos encuentren a todos. – Sonaba temeroso.

– ¡Quieres callarte idiota! No pasará nada de lo que dices. – dijo impaciente la horrible voz. –Hablará y tendremos esa información, no podrá delatarnos cuando terminemos con ella. He esperado mucho para una oportunidad como esta, todos los contactos están listos, nada puede salir mal ahora.

– Espero que así sea Malachite. – Replicó el acompañante con su voz débil pero llena de odio –. Debemos solucionar este asunto antes de que el enviado de Metalia llegue.

_« ¡Malachite Shitennou, el traficante! »_

– Tenemos que esperar a Neflyte, quiero saber si en verdad nos siguen los pasos. Por eso todavía sigue viva.

Era un momento verdaderamente terrorífico, estaba en manos de un grupo de traficantes que hablaban de su muerte con una audacia impactante. Agradeció el no cargar con ella los documentos que tenía en su poder.

Serena siempre fue una chica pacífica, nunca se imaginó encontrarse envuelta en una situación tan violenta. Siempre estaba empeñada en unir a las personas que se enemistaban por cualquier situación, adoraba la armonía que traía la amistad a su alrededor.

_«Papá, mamá, Sammy…»_

No sabía si su familia ya estaba enterada de su desaparición; por su trabajo, pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de casa, no había podido regresar en el último mes, siempre los extrañaba. También pensó en sus amigas, la próxima vez que estuviera en casa, organizaría una gran reunión para verlas, a todas. Ya no se conformaría con enviar y reenviar correos electrónicos.

_«¡Seiya!»_

Seiya era su mejor amigo. Lo quería mucho y confiaba en él. Él también le había demostrado su cariño y su comprensión, se sentía segura con él; siempre estaba haciéndola reír, desde el primer día que la captó con su cámara. Le había enviado sus registros porque se dio cuenta de la importancia que tenían. Ella había corroborado todas sus teorías esa tarde. Esperaba no haberlo puesto en peligro, no se perdonaría si le sucedía algo malo, ahora él era su única esperanza. Ojalá que pudiera interpretar la información que ahora tenía en sus manos. Le iba a explicar todo en su cita del café.

– ¿Estás seguro de que lo descubrió? – Volvieron a interrumpir sus pensamientos.

– ¡Por supuesto! ella metió sus narices en nuestro negocio desde que llegó a ese insignificante pueblo, habló con uno y otro, indagó mucho más de lo que le interesaba, más de lo necesario, hasta que se encontró con el maldito bocón de Rubeus.

– Lo supe muy tarde. Ella lo registró. Es muy lista, vino a atar los cabos sueltos. Lo sabe todo. Tiene la información que prueba nuestro delito. ¡Necesito recuperar esa documentación! – Relató el captor con esa horrible voz.

Serena ejercía su profesión de manera independiente, luego de obtener su título universitario en su ciudad natal, obtuvo una beca y se especializó en el extranjero; ahora viajaba mucho recogiendo información necesaria en las consultorías que estaba haciendo para el gobierno.

Desde hace ocho meses se encontraba trabajando con el Departamento de Planificación Territorial de una municipalidad pequeña llamada Valle Sagrado, en una localidad considerada no muy importante en el país, se ubicaba intermedia en la ruta entre una zona productiva del interior y el puerto principal; ésta, sin embargo, poseía un amplio territorio lleno de diversidad en flora y fauna, bosques y tierras ricas para la agricultura; así como pequeños poblados con mucha historia.

Durante los últimos tres años había estado al frente de una investigación con el fin de elaborar propuestas para los terrenos de propiedad del estado, evitando que sean el blanco de los traficantes de tierras. La ocupación ilegal era una realidad que, desde hace muchos años, se venía apoderando, progresivamente, de los predios públicos en las principales ciudades del país.

Su intervención en ese maravilloso espacio, iba a poner a buen recaudo las propiedades estatales y garantizaría el crecimiento, sostenible y ordenado de sus pequeños poblados en armonía con las fincas de los alrededores.

Pero había descubierto el vil plan.

Escuchó pasos que se acercaban y sus pensamientos se detuvieron, entonces se oyeron unos golpes secos contra la puerta de la habitación en donde se encontraba.

– ¡Soy yo! – Dijo una voz desconocida para ella, pero no más agradable que las que había escuchado ese día.

Le abrieron y el tercer captor entró en el lugar. Sintió una brisa helada entrar por sus fosas nasales y recorrer sus huesos, debía ser muy tarde, respirar era cada vez más difícil.

Se giró con cuidado, solo un poco, para poder observar mientras conversaban. No podía rendirse, estaba muerta de miedo y de frío, pero tenía que averiguar cómo iba a salir de ahí.

– Traigo noticias Malachite. Fuimos muy imbéciles. Ya saben que ella desapareció. – Se detuvo para ver las expresiones de los dos.

– Maldita sea, lo sabía. ¡Te lo dije! – se levantó Jedite, el de la voz débil. – Ahora nos cazarán – Gritó caminando nervioso por la habitación, miró a Serena y se dirigió a los otros dos. – Será mejor que de una buena vez la hagas hablar aunque tengas que golpearla, a mí no me importa en absoluto como para arriesgar mi cuello por ella.

Lo ignoraron y el tercer hombre continuó.

– Sí, su noviecito reportero vio cuando nos la llevamos – Se sentó donde estuvo Jedite mientras hablaba. – Iban a reunirse, él avisó a la policía. Corrieron la noticia y se movieron rápido. La familia está vigilada y pusieron un escolta policial al periodista, talvez él sabe algo. – Siguió contándoles. – Creo que este plan dejará de ser un secreto. Cuando sepan a lo que se dedica – haciendo un gesto con la cabeza indicó a Serena– talvez tengan sospechas.

– No me importa lo que creas Neflyte – Malachite se tensó, estaba molesto por los resultados obtenidos hasta ahora, aún así, sintió que se iluminaban sus ideas.

– ¡El periodista! tienes que regresar a vigilarlo. ¡Él debe tener la información! Fui un idiota. Tienes que ir tras él, busca los documentos.

– Está bien, lo que tú digas Mal, pero espera, hay más– Neflyte tomó un cigarrillo de la mesa y mientras lo encendía lo miró sonriendo. – La putita de Rui me contó algunas cosas más, es una pena que no haya podido averiguar lo que conversaron con el jefe, pero fue muy fácil sonsacarle lo demás, estaba tan ansiosa por salir conmigo… – el delincuente puso una cara de satisfacción y siguió:

– Mal..., no te gustará nada saber a quién encargaron el caso; no es el viejo, por supuesto. – concluyó con burla.

Malachite Shitennou apretó los puños con rabia, no podía creer que habían cometido un error tal, tenían a la chica, pero no tenían las pruebas, no servía de nada matarla si no encontraban primero los registros. Ahora tenían que seguir al novio.

Y para rematar, ese maldito policía. No quería reconocer que sabía de quien se trataba. Furioso miró a su interlocutor castaño.

– ¡Habla de una maldita vez! – Le gritó sin control – ¡no soy un puto adivino!

Neflyte sonrió.

– Pero lo sabes, no digas que no. Casi nos cruzamos frente a frente, hace rato, en la plaza de la Central. –Lo incitó, con la mirada, a que él mismo respondiera.

Malachite se levantó y gritó.

– ¡El maldito Chiba!

Serena dio un brinco. Se hizo un breve silencio.

– Juré que me vengaría – volvió a bajar la voz – Darien Chiba me las pagará todas.

_«¡Darien…! ¡Dios mío, Darien Chiba!»_

Malachite aún recordaba las horribles noches que pasó recluido en la Penitenciaría Costera. Para su suerte, las pruebas que lo inculpaban habían desaparecido, así como los testigos que declararían en su contra, por eso, en el juicio lo declararon libre.

– Me alegra escucharte de lo más animado – de pronto intervino Jedite con su sarcástica y débil voz – Sólo eso nos faltaba, tener a tu maldito amigo detrás de nuestros traseros.

– ¡Cállate Jedite! –

– ¿No es gracioso? – habló Neflyte, con un tono más relajado. – Esperabas una oportunidad y ahora te ha venido doble. Deberías estar feliz Mal. Esta princesita cantará y el plan se pondrá en marcha, luego podrás dedicarte a tu venganza.

* * *

_Un saludo a todas y todos los lectores. Gracias por los mensajes y reviews. Los capítulos de la historia son cortos, por lo que trato de actualizar más seguido. Les prometo que el siguiente será mejor._

_Para Serenakou1180, Kata y Pps, que no he podido responder a sus reviews; muchas gracias por la generosidad, espero que resulte una historia entretenida._

_Para Yesqui2000, Mayilu, Mara Kou y Milenia Angels; gracias por sus palabras. Les seguiré contestando._

_Nos seguimos leyendo._

_SerenityLigth_


	6. Ganando tiempo

Serena no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo, su mar interior lleno de emociones se elevó descontroladamente intentando desbordarse por sus ojos. El ayer escapó de la caja mejor guardada.

Miró hacia la mesa donde se mantenía la conversación sobre su vida, no podía ver a través de las lágrimas, estaba muy cansada y adolorida, quería grabar en su mente la imagen de sus captores, sabía que luego serviría de mucho, lo había leído en alguna parte, pero ellos no debían enterarse de que los había escuchado.

Estaba asustada. Sólo pudo fijarse en la oscilante llama que amenazaba con consumir el frágil pábilo de una vela en el filo de la mesa. La imagen se iba haciendo más borrosa, sentía mucho frío; su mente, en una acción de protección, la llevó en un sueño, desde esa noche oscura, hacia un lugar más seguro.

Era la noche más maravillosa. Llegó su turno, caminó del brazo de su padre por el iluminado sendero principal mirando a cada lado a los invitados en sus mesas, en cada una ardía la llama de una vela que formaba parte del adorno central. Con un hermoso vestido, no dejaba de sonreír, miraba como buscando algo o a alguien, fue cuando se encontró con sus azules ojos al otro lado de una de las llamas, el movimiento sólo hacía que aquellos ojos parecieran más abrasadores. Él estaba ahí, su fiesta sería inolvidable.

De inmediato se encontró bailando el vals y sintió que su padre se detuvo, se separó de ella y la sujetó de la mano; ella miró hacia un costado y se encontró con la figura de Darien con su mano extendida, su padre lo miró extraño, pero puso la pequeña mano que tenía sujeta sobre la mano del chico que esperaba mirándola con devoción.

Una vez que sintió el calor de su roce, su padre desapareció y ella empezó a girar al ritmo de tres por cuatro perdida en los ojos más maravillosos que había visto nunca. Como en un sueño de este sueño, supo que lo conocía desde que tenía 13 años y que había esperado este momento desde entonces; al fin, en la noche más memorable de su vida, lo tenía junto a ella mirándola como siempre quiso que la mirase, con amor. Se sentía en el cielo y quería que la noche no acabara nunca.

– Serena – él le habló suavemente.

– Darien – ella pronunció su nombre.

– Estás hermosa, pareces un ángel – le dijo en un susurro.

– Gracias Darien – respondió muy suave y ligeramente sonrojada – Tú te ves maravilloso, me hace tan feliz el que hayas venido – continuó con más emoción.

– Nunca me lo hubiera perdido, tenía tantas ganas de verte y celebrar contigo – ajustó la mano que tenía en su cintura para seguir girando con ella – La fiesta es hermosa, hicieron un gran trabajo, te mereces toda esta maravilla.

Las sensaciones se le escapaban y Serena se aferró a su príncipe amado.

– Oh Darien, no quiero que te separes de mí, no quiero que acabe la música ni la noche, tengo tanto frío, no me sueltes, por favor. – sus palabras se escucharon suplicantes.

– No te soltaré princesa – respondió con seguridad mientras seguían bailando– he venido por ti y quiero hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

– Dime, ¿qué es? –Sus ojos celestes se iluminaron– Dime por favor.

– Serena… –comenzó a hablarle lentamente y ella se estremeció– quiero… que me prometas que nunca dejarás de luchar por cumplir tus sueños, quiero que me prometas que vas a ser feliz siempre.

Ella se extrañó un poco, pero le respondió de inmediato.

– Darien, yo tengo muchos sueños y muchos planes, no sería feliz si renunciara a ellos, eso puedo prometértelo. Inclusive tú…– un leve destello de decepción cruzó por su mirada y le preguntó.

– ¿Por qué me dices todo esto? Creí… bueno, yo creí que ibas a decirme otra cosa. –Volvió a sonrojarse.

Se concentró en la felicidad de estar con él, en sus brazos, girando hacia el infinito, eso le devolvió el brillo a sus ojos. Sin embargo, como si esperara a escuchar una confesión, acercó la mejilla a su pecho. – Darien…

– Serena…– él volvió a pronunciar su nombre con ternura, pero al mismo tiempo, sintió un doloroso nudo en la garganta. Le habló al oído – Por favor, Serena escúchame. …Iré a la Academia Superior de Policía, la próxima semana me mudaré a la capital.

Serena sintió su corazón encogerse dolorosamente, no era lo que se imaginaba. Sintió sus ojos inundarse de lágrimas.

– Oh Darien… – se separó para mirarlo –…Yo creí que tú y yo, que entre tú y yo… – no pudo hablar más y lo abrazó fuertemente, él también la abrazó sin poder hacer nada por evitarle el sufrimiento que estaba causándole. Detuvieron su baile.

– Te quiero mucho Serena – la abrazó más fuerte y besó sus cabellos con devoción– por favor, no puedo quedarme, no te sientas mal, no renuncies a tus sueños.

No podía entender por qué estaba dejándola, pero, no podía oponerse al camino que había elegido. Él también tenía sus sueños y quizá el amor que ella le ofrecía no era suficiente. Realmente estaba siendo sincero con ella, la quería mucho, pero no podía quedarse, tenía que avanzar.

Entonces, ella recogió los pedazos de su corazón y trató de recomponerse, todos en la fiesta estaban pendientes de ambos.

– Yo también te quiero Darien, – dijo ella entre sollozos y luego se separó buscando sus ojos – Te prometo que nunca renunciaré a lo que quiero, nunca. – por un instante miró hacia el cielo del salón y regresó a la noche de su mirada.

El frío volvía a apoderarse de su cuerpo y luchó por seguir atada a los ojos de Darien. Él se acercó suavemente y ella cerró los ojos, entonces sintió la cálida sensación de sus labios, era su primer beso.

_«Nunca…»_

Serena sintió que no podía respirar, se incorporó violentamente para quedar sentada y mirar a sus captores. Les suplicaría que le quitaran la mordaza, lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y sentía náuseas.

– Miren nada más, la bella durmiente ha despertado – dijo la odiosa voz de Jedite – ¿Qué pasa princesa? ¿Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones? – Le dijo con sarcasmo.

– Muy bien…– dijo Neflyte al mismo tiempo – ¿qué tal si empezamos el interrogatorio Mal? – se acercó a ella y le quitó violentamente la mordaza.

Serena gimió de dolor y respiró agitadamente pero recuperando poco a poco el ritmo de su respiración. Ya no había más lágrimas. Miró hacia Malachite, que era el único que seguía sumido en sus pensamientos y no había pronunciado otra palabra. Parecía que era el que daba las órdenes. De pronto la miró con sus duros ojos.

– Desátale los pies para que vaya a aliviarse – se dirigió a Neflyte con una voz fría y aún más horrible, al mismo tiempo que indicaba una pequeña puerta en otra esquina de la habitación – Después le das un pan y un jarro de agua – le dijo a Jedite mientras dejaba de mirarla – Ya le llegará su hora – finalizó como si fuera un juez que condena desde su estrado.

Neflyte desató la cuerda que amarraba sus pies y se retiró. Serena, mirando al suelo, quería llorar, pero se contuvo. Solía llorar con facilidad, pero encontrarse en una situación así de terrible hacía que olvidase cualquier debilidad. Los miró, tomó aire y habló por primera vez.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué quieren de mí? – intentó que su voz no saliera tan débil, pero tenía la garganta seca. Sin embargo intentó sostenerles la mirada.

– ¡No tienes derecho a preguntas, perra tonta!– le contestó bruscamente Malachite – ahora toma mi oferta o te hago amordazar de nuevo y no me importará si tienes necesidades o no. Por mí, puedes morirte de hambre.

No estaba acostumbrada a las palabras soeces y quiso responderle, pero frunció los labios y lentamente se levantó, le dolían las piernas; aún llevaba las manos atadas por delante, pero eso no le impidió caminar despacio hasta el baño. Al cerrar la puerta también cerró los ojos y se apoyó de espaldas contra ésta, las lágrimas seguían inundando sus ojos, miró al cielo y recordó que debía luchar, cómo había luchado siempre por sus sueños.

_«Darien…»_ Ellos habían dicho que Darien Chiba estaba buscándola, mejor dicho, al frente de su búsqueda; no quiso saber cómo, pero sus fuerzas se renovaron. Pensó en que tenía que mantenerse con vida, no podían matarla, aún; intentaría escapar a la mínima oportunidad, aunque aún no sabía en donde estaba, confiaba en que podría hacerlo. Con esfuerzo ocupó el asqueroso sanitario e intentó lavarse la cara un poco. Seguía oscuro. El agua fresca le sentaba bien, recordó entonces que tenía sed. Espero un momento y salió hacia la habitación.

– Con que ya estás aquí princesita… – Jedite le hizo una mueca y una tonta reverencia.

– Siéntate donde estabas – le ordenó Malachite – Serena, en silencio, se dirigió hasta el suelo de la esquina fría.

– Aquí tiene su cena, señorita – sonrió sarcástico Jedite y le entregó, con desprecio, un plato que contenía un pan y un jarro de agua. – Disfruta mientras puedas.

Para su suerte, el agua estaba caliente, el aroma de cedrón penetró en su nariz y su mente; mientras comía, aún con las manos atadas, ese agradable olor le recordó otro tiempo.

La mesa principal en el salón de baile era la más elegante. Había asientos para ella, su hermano sus padres, sus amigas y padrinos. Luego del primer baile, Darien acercó a Serena hasta su sitio en la mesa.

– Su cena está servida, señorita – le dijo con auténtica galantería y una sonrisa tentadora. La dejó allí y se retiró discretamente.

Serena lo vio alejarse y luego se volvió para mirar, sonriente, a todos los acompañantes de su mesa, que la recibieron tan sonrientes como ella. La cena estaba deliciosa, todo olía muy bien y ella esperaba con ansias el pastel de fresas que era su favorito. Su madre se acercó un poco y le dijo sólo a ella.

– ¿Está muy guapo esta noche no? – Serena asintió con una sonrisa mientras pasaba las manos sobre la falda de su vestido y se sonrojó. Alzó la cabeza y se acercó para contestarle, al mismo tiempo que vio como su padre, que había escuchado el comentario fruncía el ceño, pero se hacía el desentendido.

– Sí mamá, él es el más guapo de todos los chicos de la fiesta ¿viste que baila maravillosamente? – continuó mirando de reojo al señor Tsukino.

– Claro que sí hija, me alegro que haya venido, se te ve tan feliz, es un buen muchacho– le guiñó un ojo y comenzó la cena.

– Te quiero mamá.

El padre de Mina era su padrino, se encontraba de pie en uno de los lugares privilegiados de la mesa, con su copa de champaña en la mano iniciando su discurso.

_… entonces demos la bienvenida a la nueva señorita… que la vida que sonríe para ella desde hoy, la impulse a crecer física y espiritualmente haciendo realidad todas sus aspiraciones; que la pureza de su alma se mantenga intacta hasta que sea el momento de compartirla con la persona amada. ¡Que El Señor te bendiga querida Serena!_

Los ojos de Serena estaban llenos de lágrimas, miró a su familia y cada uno tomó su copa. Su padre no podía sentirse más orgulloso, su pequeña estaba convirtiéndose en una hermosa jovencita.

¡Salud!_ chin chin_

Bebieron champaña y se abrazaron. Serena buscó a Darien con la mirada. Durante toda la noche, cada vez que lo hizo, siempre lo encontró atento. Podía verlo un poco lejos, físicamente, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraban, sentía que sus corazones estarían unidos siempre.

– Amárrala de nuevo y tráela aquí. Es hora de que me diga lo que quiero saber. – Malachite cambió de actitud y Serena sintió miedo.

Neflyte se le acercó y bruscamente le tomó los tobillos, haciéndola caer de lado y aplastándole las muñecas con una rodilla.

– Suélteme, no me toque – intentó defenderse mordiéndole el muslo, pero fue inútil. El hombre fue muy rápido, la levantó tomándola fuertemente de los brazos y la sentó a la mesa, frente a Malachite.

– Dime donde están los registros de lo que averiguaste en Valle Sagrado. Dímelo o te mataré. – le dijo sin rodeos y mirándola con furia, trataba de intimidarla.

Serena estaba muy asustada, pero trató de ocultar su miedo; estaba acostumbrada a hacerle frente a los problemas, no le gustaba el papel de víctima. Intentó confundirlo.

– No sé de qué está hablando. Yo no sé nada de lo que dice – trató de sonar convincente.

– No quieras pasarte de inteligente Tsukino, sé muy bien quien eres, ¡maldita perra mentirosa! – Se levantó y acercó su horrible cara a la de ella para gritarle. – Sé que tienes documentos sobre nuestros negocios con la finca, no permitiré que eches a perder mis planes. ¡Los quiero ahora!

Serena sentía su cuerpo temblar, pero tensaba los músculos para que su miedo no sea evidente delante de estos desgraciados.

– Por qué no la golpeas, creo que eso la haría hablar – intervino Jedite.

– ¡Cállate Jedite! – no me interesan tus consejos, mejor averigua todo sobre el maldito Chiba, tenemos que encontrar la manera de neutralizarlo.

– No tengo ningún registro, puede matarme si quiere, pero no puedo darle nada. – respondió con una pequeña voz pero mirándole a la cara. Se estaba arriesgando, pero no veía otra forma de ganar algo de tiempo.

– ¡Estúpida! – La abofeteó y Serena lanzó un pequeño grito. Luego la tomó por los hombros. – No creas que me convences con tu pose de inocente. No creas que no te mataré. He cometido un error al traerte sin cerciorarme de que traías contigo lo que busco; pero, sé muy bien qué hacer para que me des lo que quiero. – Malachite se quedó más calmado, pero con una sonrisa malévola.

– ¡Neflyte! – Llamó a su compañero – Ve tras su noviecito, el reportero y tráelo, cuando lo tenga a tiro… ésta zorrita me dirá lo que quiero saber. – Le pasó un dedo por su mejilla dolorida, luego sacó un arma y se la enseñó mientras se la pasaba a Neflyte. Serena trató de alejarse de su repugnante contacto y se estremeció.

Estaban amenazando a Seiya. Por un momento quiso gritarles lo que querían saber, pero se dio cuenta que sería inútil. La matarían y luego irían por él.

La mejilla le ardía. Sólo le quedaba rogar por que sea cierto que Seiya tenía un escolta y que se diera cuenta de la información que le había enviado. Elevó los ojos, tenía que resistir un poco más.

– ¡Reza zorrita, reza! No te servirá de nada mantener la boca cerrada– Malachite habló con crueldad y la miró amenazante. – Tu noviecito estará aquí muy pronto, entonces me devolverás el tiempo que me estás haciendo gastar, luego los mataré a los dos. – Culminó con una carcajada escalofriante.

Serena, en medio del terror que ocupaba su mente, sintió que fue trasladada hasta la esquina fría. Su mente había estado bloqueando su reacción a lo que había escuchado antes, pero ya no pudo continuar. Necesitaba llorar.

_¡Darien, por favor, ven pronto!_


	7. Acción

Darien se encontraba en su oficina de la Central. Los primeros reportes comenzaron a llegar. Habían encontrado la furgoneta abandonada en la orilla de un río a 80 km al noroeste del lugar del secuestro. Hicieron las pruebas respectivas, pero no encontraron huellas digitales para identificar a los secuestradores.

Tenía un equipo, a cargo de su compañero Kelvin Gurio, en Valle Sagrado; le habían informado que la vivienda de Serena había sido atracada, lo habían revuelto todo, pero no encontraron nada nuevo. Al preguntar si alguien pudo identificar a los asaltantes, nadie se atrevió a mencionar nada.

También habían localizado la propiedad de Malachite, pero necesitaban una orden para entrar, y Darien estaba consiguiéndola en la ciudad. En la madrugada, los trámites burocráticos eran casi imposibles.

Había llamado a casa de la familia de Serena, estaban igual de desesperados y viajarían a la capital. Trató de tranquilizarlos indicándoles que él estaba al frente de la investigación haciéndoles entender que no era seguro que dejaran la protección policial. Ikuko, la mamá de Serena, dio gracias a Dios porque Darien la buscaría.

Tenía en su mesa los expedientes que Artemis le hizo llegar y miraba detenidamente la foto de la mujer que, ahora mismo, se encontraba en peligro.

– Serena – suspiró.

El teléfono sonó.

– Chiba.

– Mayor, tenemos otra pista. Encontramos a alguien que identificó a Shitennou ayer, cerca de la vivienda de la señorita Tsukino, también nos informó que, supuestamente, tiene otras propiedades hacia el norte de la capital.

– Gracias Kelvin, ahora mismo averiguaré sobre eso. Ya tengo la orden para allanamiento, te la envío por fax, protejan al testigo y procedan con cautela. – Darien colgó e inmediatamente ingresó al sistema catastral de la nación y solicitó un reporte a nombre de Malachite.

Nada. Al parecer, el maldito, tenía testaferros cubriéndole las huellas. Se quedó frente al computador, tenía que identificar algún nexo que le sirviera. Estaba seguro que se escondía en alguno de esos sitios.

El tiempo se acababa, mientras más se tardase, había más probabilidades de que Serena saliera lastimada. Le torcería el cuello con sus propias manos cuando lo encontrara. Esta misión se había convertido en algo muy personal. Continuó trabajando y buscando información.

_No tengas miedo Serena, te encontraré…_

No supo a qué hora el sueño lo venció, pero se despertó a las cinco de la mañana, con un fuerte dolor en el cuello y con las huellas del teclado en la mejilla derecha. No había tenido éxito y se moría de frío. Tenía que despejar la mente si quería seguir trabajando en el caso.

Se fue a su casa y tomó una ducha caliente, luego desayunó un sánduche con una taza de café. Comenzaba a relajarse cuando recordó el paquete que Artemis mencionó. Serena se lo había enviado a su novio. ¡Ahí estaban los nexos que necesitaba! Se cambió y llamó a Andrew, se encontrarían en la oficina de correos.

Mientras conducía, y miraba los primeros rayos de sol que iluminaban las faldas de las montañas alrededor, no pudo evitar pensar en el pasado. Había tomado una decisión esperando fuera la mejor, pero hasta ahora no lo sabía. Serena…, ella era un hermoso recuerdo del pasado.

Luego de comenzar su carrera en la Escuela Superior de Policía, habían tratado de mantener la comunicación. Serena le escribía siempre. Darien lamentaba que las clases y los entrenamientos fueran implacables, no podía responder a todas sus cartas. Recordó lo ilusionado que estaba con su visita, cuando ella terminó el bachillerato, pero le llegaron las noticias de que ese mismo día debía presentarse en la Escuela Superior, ya que viajaría a otro país.

Serena ya no le escribía como antes. Darien temió que ella se hubiese cansado, pero no podía culparla, ella planeaba un encuentro y él lo cancelaba por alguna circunstancia, ella iba a buscarlo y él tenía que irse del país; no entendía por qué el destino no los dejaba estar juntos.

Cuando él regresó de su viaje, se encontraron y fueron al cine, hablaron de cómo les estaba yendo en sus cosas; ella estaba dedicada a su carrera, le contó sobre lo ilusionada que estaba con sus materias y el tiempo que requerían, además de sus nuevos amigos y las expectativas de su profesión. Darien no pudo aprovechar esta oportunidad, no podía alejarla de sus planes, no sería justo para ella.

Hace cinco años, Serena obtuvo su titulación y él se decidió a buscarla, ella se sintió muy feliz de verlo en su graduación, pero le dio la noticia de que había ganado una beca, para su maestría en el exterior. Esa fue la última vez que se vieron, el alejamiento fue inevitable, Darien comprendió que ella había encontrado el camino a la realización de sus sueños y él trató de hacer lo mismo. Hasta ayer, estaba convencido de que había seguido el camino correcto; pero al encontrarla de nuevo, sintió que aún tenía sueños pendientes.

– ¡Nooo!

Desechó sus pensamientos y estacionó el vehículo; esperó ver a Andrew, bueno, también a Seiya Kou, el novio de Serena, se aseguraría que fuera el hombre correcto para ella. Suspiró.

Los vio subir las escaleras y fue tras ellos. Estaba llegando a la entrada principal cuando se percató de algo extraño. Un hombre, aparentemente indigente y viejo, ingresó por la puerta, con paso lento y encorvado; llevaba en sus brazos algo envuelto y llevaba puesta una especie de túnica vieja bajo la cual se veían unas botas de motociclista, nuevas. Su instinto le advirtió y se detuvo, algo andaba mal. Vio a Andrew y al hombre que debía ser Kou, llegando a la ventanilla. Había una mujer, de cabello negro, en la fila de adyacente que, aparentemente, miraba con atención al oficial Furuhata. Revisó con la mirada los alrededores pero no encontró nada más.

Darien observaba todo desde la puerta de entrada, el viejo llegaba a colocarse detrás de Andrew, en la fila, y Seiya, estaba proporcionando su identificación al encargado. Un muchacho salió desde una puerta posterior trayendo un abultado sobre, ese debía ser el paquete. Entonces advirtió que el viejo se encontraba ya muy cerca de la espalda de Andrew. Se tensó. Escuchó un ruido delante suyo, cerca de una columna.

– Quédate quieto maldito desgraciado o te vuelo los sesos. – Darien descubrió a un segundo sospechoso dispuesto a disparar desde detrás de una columna. Lo sometió dejándolo inconsciente de inmediato y, tratando de no alarmar al resto de personas que se encontraban en el vestíbulo general de la oficina de correos, lo puso sobre una de las sillas en la espera, como si se tratara de un borracho. Despejó los demás sitios y se apresuró a vigilar de nuevo la ventanilla.

En la fila, Seiya Kou acababa de recibir en sus manos el sobre de documentos. Tenía que firmar el comprobante.

– No intente nada oficial. – Andrew escuchó a su espalda una voz baja. El hombre detrás de él desenredó el objeto envuelto y se enderezó. Tenía un arma y no era un viejo. Lo estaba amenazando. – en cuanto el reportero tenga el sobre, entréguemelo de inmediato y sigan por delante de mí. No intente nada o le dispararé, no estoy solo.

Andrew intento tranquilizarse, tenía que distraer al delincuente hasta que Darien llegara, le había dicho que se encontraría con ellos. Miró hacia un lado y se encontró con una mujer que tenía los ojos muy abiertos, intentó decirle con la mirada que no hiciera nada, pero desde la fila adyacente la mujer vio el arma que amenazaba a Andrew. Comenzó a gritar histérica.

– ¡Cuidado oficial, tiene un arma!

– ¡Todos al suelo! – Darien gritó desde atrás – ¡Al suelo Andrew!

Inmediatamente se escucharon gritos y el hombre que se había descubierto se volvió hacia la voz de Darien. Andrew se abalanzó contra Seiya, quien tenía el paquete, lo cubrió y lo llevó hasta el suelo.

– ¡Suelta el arma! – se escuchó a Darien mientras se tiraba al suelo.

El delincuente comenzó a disparar pero cayó abatido por los rápidos disparos de Darien. Todo el mundo gritaba.

– ¡Malditoooo! ¡Nooo!– fue lo que dijo antes de caer al suelo.

– ¡Llama refuerzos Andrew! – se escuchó a Darien mientras se acercaba al cuerpo que acababa de disparar. De inmediato lo giró para verle la cara.

– ¿Quién te envió sabandija? ¡Dímelo de una vez, maldita escoria! – lo tomó de las solapas y lo sacudió con brusquedad. El hombre estaba mal herido y se estaba muriendo. Pero había una mueca de desprecio en su cara.

– No lo averiguarás…, maldito policía – intentó reírse aunque no podía. Darien quiso golpearlo pero lo dejó en el suelo. Él tenía el control.

Las ambulancias llegaron y otros policías evacuaron el edificio mientras se llevaban los cuerpos, tanto del moribundo delincuente como del sospechoso inconsciente.

Darien se reunió con Andrew y Seiya. Ya estaban recompuestos del susto.

– Mayor Darien Chiba. – Le extendió la mano mirándolo fijamente.

– Seiya Kou. Soy periodista – Le correspondió el gesto y se alistó para preguntar cómo avanzaba la investigación del secuestro de Serena.

– ¿Qué saben de Serena, mayor? Dígame por favor, estoy desesperado, no quiero que la vayan a lastimar. – Había pasado la noche en vela, mientras esperaba junto a Andrew poder llegar hasta la oficina de correos.

Darien lo miró sin expresión alguna.

– Dígame Kou, ¿cómo conoció a Se… a la señorita Tsukino? – A pesar de que Darien casi pronunció el nombre de pila, aparentemente, ninguno de los dos hombres reparó en ese detalle.

Por su parte, Seiya experimentaba una sensación de déjà vu, ¿por qué cuando preguntaba por Serena lo ignoraban? Talvez sólo sea una coincidencia, pero esta era la segunda vez, se dijo. Sin embargo, respondió, mientras caminaban hasta el auto de Darien.

– Conocí a Serena en Valle Sagrado, hace unos meses, yo estaba haciendo una toma de promoción y el lente de mi cámara la captó, su imagen es la más maravillosa que he visto. Ella es una chica muy especial. – Seiya hablaba con sus ojos brillantes – Me contó que trabajaba en una consultoría para el estado. La semana pasada me llamó y me dijo que había encontrado algo interesante. Unas teorías que quería compartirme. Me enviaría este paquete y nos reuniríamos en el café. Antes de que pudiese abrazarla, se la llevaron. – Seiya perdió el ánimo – No sé qué es lo que encontró, pero si le pasa algo, no podré soportarlo. – casi lloró al terminar esas palabras.

Darien intentaba a toda costa no perder el carácter profesional, estaba seguro que lo que sentía Kou casi podía igualar su desesperación; sólo que, él tenía que disimularla, mientras Seiya la expresaba a los cuatro vientos. Si sólo pudiera regresar el tiempo y decirle a Serena tantas cosas.

Pero no era momento de soñar, mientras tuviera los pies sobre la tierra, Serena tenía esperanzas de ser rescatada, se lo había prometido a sí mismo.

– Quédese tranquilo Kou, tengo una cuenta pendiente con aquel maldito que tiene a Serena y no descansaré hasta atraparlo y librarla de él. – Darien le habló con mucha confianza y mirándolo a los ojos.

Seiya escuchó el nombre de Serena en los labios de Darien y dio un pequeño salto, antes, no fue su imaginación. Pero si existían posibilidades de que se conocieran, el Mayor lo hubiera mencionado, ¿o no? Sin embargo, ahora tenía que asegurarse que seguirían buscándola, pero no abandonaría esa sospecha.

– Por lo pronto, necesito revisar lo que contiene ese paquete – indicó el sobre que Seiya tenía en las manos – estoy seguro que en él encontraré las pistas que me llevaran a rescatarla y a encerrar al maldito de Shitennou.

Ahí estaba otra vez, hablando como si fuera él el interesado en Serena. Lentamente le entregó el paquete y contraatacó.

– Quiero estar pendiente de cada detalle Mayor, Serena es muy importante para mí y no quiero permanecer ignorante de los avances de la investigación.

Andrew, que acababa de recibir un recado de otro policía, se dio cuenta que los dos hombres se miraban a los ojos y habían comenzado una batalla de palabras, en la que cada uno expresaba más su interés por Serena Tsukino; entonces intervino.

– Mayor Chiba – Llamó la atención de Darien – hemos encontrado una motocicleta en los alrededores del edificio, estamos verificando las placas para saber a quién pertenece.

– Gracias oficial Furuhata – respondió Darien, aliviado por su intervención.

Sus sentimientos se estaban volviendo incontrolables, tenía pensado asegurarse que Seiya Kou era un buen tipo y lo único que deseaba ahora era que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra. No estaba bien, tenía que controlarse, Kou era el novio de Serena y tenía derecho a querer saber todo lo que estaba pasando con ella.

– Ahora voy a analizar estos documentos. Ah, Kou, necesito una copia de los correos electrónicos que Serena le envió. – Darien se dispuso a marcharse sin más explicaciones. – Andrew, que me hagan saber lo que averigüen sobre el dueño de la motocicleta y si pudieron identificar a los asaltantes. El que no está herido tiene que hablar.

– Claro señor, asintió Andrew.

– Mayor Chiba – insistió Seiya, un poco contrariado, Darien insistía en ignorarlo. – Sé que puedo ayudar, también tengo mis contactos. – No estaba dispuesto a quedarse sin hacer nada. Estaba demasiado preocupado por Serena y no quería que una vez que la encontrasen, no haber sido parte de su rescate.

Darien lo miró de nuevo, inexpresivo. Ya podía pensar mejor.

– Está bien Kou, de todas maneras usted todavía corre un peligro potencial, debe permanecer bajo vigilancia, quédese en la residencia de la Estación Central hasta que tengamos pruebas concretas. Desde ahí puede estar al tanto de la investigación, y si necesito su ayuda, se la pediré.

– Andrew, encárgate de eso y continúa con su custodia. Estaré en mi oficina. – Darien les dio la espalda y se marchó en su auto.


	8. Escape

La luz del amanecer comenzó a formar manchas blanquecinas en el oscuro techo sobre la cabeza de Serena, escuchó el canto de los chilalos y supo que faltaba media hora para las seis. Deseó encontrarse en Valle Sagrado, comenzando un nuevo día y dispuesta a trabajar en sus investigaciones. Había pasado gran parte de la madrugada despierta, sintiendo mucho frío, arrimada a la pared de adobe, pero boca arriba, mirando hacia el techo mientras las lágrimas bajaban hacia sus sienes.

La amenaza de la que era víctima la había impulsado a pensar en su vida, ¿estaba preparada para morir? No lo sabía con exactitud. Aún faltaban cosas por hacer.

Había crecido rodeada de una hermosa familia; en su casa nunca sobró el dinero, pero sus padres se habían esforzado al máximo por dar a sus hijos una educación que los llevase a ser mejores personas. Había aprendido a hacer manualidades, siempre podía conseguir dinero extra para poder solventar gastos especiales, sobretodo en el colegio. Ella y su hermano crecieron muy unidos. Sus padres le habían contado su sueño: Hija, deseamos que te conviertas en una gran mujer y que estudies mucho para que seas una gran profesional, así podrás vivir mejor y con tus conocimientos podrás ayudar a mucha gente. Ella lo comprendió, de modo que hizo una lista de sus sueños y un día, mientras miraba al cielo, decidió que cada día lucharía por completar cada uno.

Estudiaba en un colegio público de muy buena reputación. Cuando tenía 13 años conoció a Darien, era uno de los chicos nuevos de Bachillerato que venía de otra ciudad. Él tenía 16 años. Fue uno de los días en que llegaba retrasada a clases, corría sin parar antes de que su profesora le cerrara la puerta; pasó por en medio de un grupo de estudiantes y cuando intentaba subir hacia la segunda planta tropezó con el primer escalón, de manera que cayó hacia adelante junto con sus libros desparramados. Se dispuso a levantarse ignorando el dolor que sentía así como las risas que escuchaba, entonces vio una mano extendida delante de su cara. Levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos más maravillosos que un día se imaginó ver, sobre todo porque en ellos no encontró burla, sino sincera preocupación y cariño.

Desde entonces no pudo alejarse de él, siempre inventando maneras de encontrarlo y cruzarse en su camino. Él nunca la ignoró, pero la trataba con protección, como si fuese un hermano mayor. Deseaba ser mayor para que él se fijara en ella, ya que siempre lo veía rodeado de sus compañeras de clase, unas señoritas altas y muy guapas. Por eso esperaba tan ansiosamente cumplir 15 años y ser, oficialmente, una señorita.

Pero las cosas no habían sido fáciles, cuando al fin pudo ver en su mirada el amor hacia ella, el tiempo de estar juntos había llegado a su final. La separación fue inevitable. Sin embargo, no modificó su lista, sólo cambió el orden. Ahora el destino los reunía, otra vez.

_Darien…_

La luz del día se iba haciendo más fuerte y se obligó a dejar de llorar, reparó en el techo del sitio en el que se encontraba. Era un entramado de tiras de madera sobre las cuales descansaban unas pesadas tejas de arcilla; había espacios por debajo y entre ellas, por eso los rayos de luz atravesaban la cubierta hacia el interior. Tenía miedo de hacer ruido o pronunciar palabra alguna. No se escuchaba a nadie. Solamente, a lo lejos, el canto de las aves y, entre ellas, un gallo. Supuso que había otra casa cerca.

Intentó moverse lentamente y observar a su alrededor. Tenía que encontrar la manera de salir de ahí.

– Espero que hayas tenido una buena noche. – La voz de Malachite retumbó en el silencio y la hizo estremecer. – Lamento que hayas tenido que pasar frío, como ves, esta casita es muy austera.

Serena se incorporó lentamente para poder ver bien a su secuestrador – ¿Qué piensa hacer conmigo? – Le preguntó con una voz más segura y fuerte.

Estaba sentado en una de las sillas donde ella estuvo hacía unas horas. A pesar de su posición, se lo veía alto y fornido. Su cabello era rubio platinado y le llegaba hasta los hombros. Tenía facciones duras. Parecía en verdad peligroso, aunque estuviera tranquilo en ese momento.

– No seas impaciente mujercita, tengo muchos planes para ti, pronto llegarán las noticias sobre tu querido novio. Hasta entonces te quedarás aquí, aprovecha para descansar. – soltó una carcajada y le lanzó otro pan mientras se levantaba en dirección a la puerta. – Si eres inteligente, como pareces, no intentarás escapar. – La amenazó con una voz más dura.

Abrió la puerta y una gran luz iluminó la habitación, al mismo tiempo que un aire fresco la recorrió, un aire con aroma a campo, a tierra y eucaliptos. Cuando se cerró, escuchó que ponía un seguro desde el exterior.

Malachite fue hasta una casa cercana en donde estaba descansando Jedite, lo despertó y le ordenó fuera a vigilar a Serena, él iba a tomar un descanso hasta tener noticias de Neflyte. Jedite, se mostraba reacio a obedecer, pero bastó una dura mirada de su jefe, para que, a regañadientes, se dirigiera al sitio donde tenían secuestrada a su víctima.

Apenas se quedó sola, Serena intentó liberar sus piernas, el tener las manos atadas por delante le facilitó el intento. Subió las rodillas hasta el pecho y puso los brazos por delante, se dispuso a desatar la cuerda de los tobillos. La cuerda lastimaba sus dedos, pero siguió intentándolo, tuvo que apoyar la espalda contra la pared para concentrar su fuerza en desatar el nudo, al fin lo consiguió.

– Tengo que escapar, tengo que salvar a Seiya. – Serena comenzó su huida.

Se levantó aún con las manos atadas e inspeccionó el lugar, le dolía todo el cuerpo, movió los hombros en forma circular, así como el cuello y las piernas, levantó los brazos por encima de la cabeza intentando estirar todos los músculos. Estaba en una casita rústica. Se dio cuenta que las ventanas que había en la habitación eran de madera y tenían clavadas tablas horizontales sobre los postigos cerrados. Las paredes eran de adobe y debían ser de por lo menos 30 cm de ancho. Fue hacia la puerta y miró por una rendija, efectivamente había una casa cerca, también se veía algo de vegetación y la montaña que subía por detrás; no vio a Malachite, pero no podía salir por ahí, la verían inmediatamente.

Entonces fue hasta el baño, no había ventanas, el sitio se ventilaba a través de los espacios entre las tejas y la viga de madera sobre la pared. Miró las piezas sanitarias, todo estaba sucio y viejo. Abrió la llave y se mojó la cara, tenía que hallar la forma de salir. Pensó en que el agua que llegaba a la casita, debía venir de un depósito ubicado hacia la cima de la montaña en donde se encontraba.

– ¡Rayos, estoy atrapada! ¡Dios mío, ayúdame!

Fue de nuevo hacia la puerta para cerciorarse de que ni Malachite ni alguien más apareciera, volvió y se sentó a la mesa, tenía que tranquilizarse, tratar de desatar sus muñecas y salir de ese sitio. Pensó un momento. Si frente a la puerta se encontraba la montaña, entonces detrás de las ventanas encontraría un valle, no tenía mucha idea, pero debía estar relativamente cerca de la ciudad, si no, Neflyte no hubiera llegado con las noticias que traía, la misma noche de su secuestro. Trató de hacerse una idea de la distancia, no se encontraría a más de unos 50 km de la capital. Estaba lejos, pero debía haber otros poblados en el camino, pediría ayuda en el primero que encontrara.

Ahora debía desatar sus manos y luego buscar la manera de abrir una de las ventanas. Miró entre los trastos de la cocina y buscó un cuchillo, obviamente no lo encontró, pero había una piedra del tamaño de una papaya hawaiana con una superficie plana que formaba aristas a los costados. Era la piedra para afilar los cuchillos.

– Esto me servirá. ¡Auch! Me siento como MacGyver… Apúrate Serena. – Intentó bromear y tener esperanzas.

La colocó en la mesa y comenzó a friccionar la cuerda sobre la arista. No era del todo efectiva pero observó que las fibras comenzaron a romperse. Estaba nerviosa, pero tenía que ser paciente, lo lograría.

No dejaba de mirar hacia la puerta, pero luego de lastimar un poco sus muñecas y casi prender fuego, logró romper sus ataduras.

– ¡Bien Sere! ¡Gracias Dios! ¡Auch! Ahora ayúdame con la ventana. Por favor.

Con las manos libres pudo arreglar la trenza de su cabello alborotado y continuar con su trabajo. Buscó entre los platos y encontró una cuchara de madera. Llevó una silla para alcanzar la ventana junto con la piedra, utilizaría la cuchara como palanca y la piedra como apoyo, pero ésta última estaba muy pesada, por lo que buscó otra cosa, eligió uno de los jarros metálicos y fue a tratar de desclavar los seguros.

Le resultaba difícil ya que se sentía débil, pero no se iba a dar por vencida. Intentó una y otra vez hasta que vio como los clavos de una de las esquinas empezaron a ceder. Aplicó la fuerza sobre ese lado y al fin, logró desclavar un extremo. El otro fue mucho más fácil. La misma madera que desclavó fue su siguiente palanca, y como era más fuerte, desclavó sin problemas el otro seguro. Abrió los postigos y la luz del sol entró por la ventana, iluminando su rostro demacrado.

Estaba libre. Casi brincaba de felicidad. Fue por su bolso y sacó algunas de sus pertenencias, su identificación, algunos esferos y otros accesorios de maquillaje. Tomó también un pan y guardó todo en los bolsillos de su chompa, subió a la silla y trepó hacia la ventana.

Esperaba que el nivel suelo no estuviera tan bajo como para lastimarse, sacó la cabeza y ya pudo ver el exterior. Subió una pierna y enseguida estuvo a horcajadas sobre la ventana, subió la otra pierna y se sentó, apoyó bien sus manos, giró y empezó a bajar el cuerpo, poco a poco sus pies fueron llegando hasta el suelo. Estaba fuera.

– ¡Dios! ¿En dónde estoy? – Miró a lo lejos y trató de identificar algún hito conocido que le permitiera orientarse. Su felicidad aumentaba, reconoció los aerogeneradores que se veían desde la capital. Se encontraba en un sitio al noroccidente de donde la secuestraron. Miró hacia los lados buscando un sitio por donde descender.

– Serena, puedes hacerlo. ¡Vamos! – Seguía hablando con ella misma. Agradeció tener puestas sus botas de tacón bajo, pues podría correr sin dificultad y sus piernas estaban protegidas. Decidió seguir el sendero de los árboles que estaban en uno de los linderos de la propiedad, no era transitable, pero más abajo, como a unos 200 metros se veía un camino que seguía descendiendo.

– Serena, no te rindas. Aún quedan sueños. También hay que salvar a Seiya – se daba ánimos a sí misma y trataba de aplacar su miedo. ¿Y si no lo lograba?

– No importa, lo voy a intentar.

Encontró a sus pies un tallo grueso de eucalipto, le serviría de bastón. Respiró muy profundamente y comenzó a descender.


	9. Ventaja

A las ocho y media de la mañana, Jedite llegaba hasta la casita rústica para vigilar a Serena. Malachite le había ordenado ir de inmediato, pero él, aprovechando el sueño de su jefe, se había quedado un rato más para desayunar. Además, Neflyte estaba por llegar y su trabajo comenzaría a ser arduo. En esta casa habitaba una mujer llamada Bandana, quien les servía bajo las órdenes de Malachite.

Se acercó, silencioso, para quitar el seguro de la puerta. Debía seguir acostada en el piso, llorando en silencio. Iba a asustarla y regocijarse viendo sus ojos suplicantes. El secuestro de Serena lo tenía aburrido, tenía que aguantar el mal carácter de Malachite y corría el riesgo de ser capturado y encarcelado. Ya quería que todo esto terminara y echar a andar el plan, podría ganar mucho dinero.

La amplia sonrisa que tenía en su cara, preparado para burlarse de la chica, desapareció en cuanto abrió la puerta y se fijó en que una de las ventanas estaba abierta de par en par. Serena no estaba en la casita.

– ¡Maldita sea! ¡No! ¡Estúpida perra!– Se quedó blanco de la impresión – Malachite va a matarme…

Había subestimado a la rubia, se había tomado un momento para comer algo y ahora todo estaba perdido. De inmediato se acercó a la ventana y vio la silla, en el suelo estaban las maderas desclavadas y las cuerdas con que estuvo atada. Salió de la casita y la rodeó, se detuvo en el filo de la pendiente y miró hacia abajo. Pudo identificar las huellas de sus botas sobre la tierra, así como el sutil camino de vegetación aplastada bajo las pisadas recientes que se dirigía hacia el lindero sur.

– ¡Hija de puta! Debió bajar siguiendo los árboles – Habló solo, estaba alterado y trataba de explicarse cómo es que pudo huir en esa dirección. – Ya debe haber llegado hasta el camino – miró su reloj – hace más de una hora que Malachite la dejó sola. ¡Mierda, por qué a mí!

– ¡Malachite! ¡La maldita se escapó! – Regresó gritando, luego de pensarlo un rato, hasta la casa donde se encontraba su jefe, debía avisarle. Tendrían que salir a perseguirla.

.  
.

Darien llegó lo más rápido que pudo y se instaló en su oficina para revisar la documentación del paquete. Le pidió a Kakyuu ubicara a Kevin en Valle Sagrado y se lo comunicara de inmediato.

– Chiba.

– ¡Mayor! – comenzó Kevin al teléfono. – Tenemos noticias, esta madrugada entramos a la propiedad de Malachite Shitennou. Él no se encontraba ahí, sus empleados aseguran que está de vacaciones desde hace una semana. Buscamos en su estudio, pero parece que ha escondido cualquier documentación. Solamente encontramos un borrador de una Escritura Pública de compraventa a su favor, por parte de una mujer llamada Beryl, el apellido no está claro pero empieza con M.

– ¡Maldición! – hubo silencio.

– Kevin, además de todas las evidencias que tienes, necesito la declaración de tu testigo, la persona que ubica a Shitennou en la vivienda de Serena Tsukino. Deben venir a la capital, debe quedarse bajo protección mientras atrapamos al criminal. Gracias. Mantenme informado. – Darien colgó el teléfono.

Darien apretaba el puño izquierdo, de inmediato sacó los documentos del sobre y comenzó a leer. Encontró copias de varias promesas de venta, notariadas, en las cuales el vendedor siempre era una tal Morgana Evil. Había también una lista de unos llamados beneficiarios, con al menos 200 personas. Cada promesa de venta tenía los documentos identificativos de cada persona y las copias de pagarés en blanco a nombre de Malachite Shitennou. Había otra lista que agrupaba pagarés, originales, cancelados a Malachite por diferentes deudores.

En el sobre aún quedaba un formato, de papel, más grande, doblado por lo menos en cuatro partes. Cuando lo abrió, entendió claramente de lo que se trataba. El formato contenía una planimetría de un territorio, donde se identificaban vías de circulación que formaban manzanas, cada manzana se dividía en lotes y cada lote tenía una numeración única. Al comparar las promesas de venta, a cada beneficiario le correspondía un lote.

El terreno en cuestión estaba emplazado en un sector rural y colindaba con una vía interurbana que iba hacia la costa. Se ubicaba junto a Valle Sagrado.

– ¡Kakyuu! – llamó por teléfono. – Ven inmediatamente.

– Dígame Mayor – la mujer entró en el despacho de Darien. – Comunícate con el Instituto Geográfico, dales las coordenadas de este terreno – le indicó el plano – y averigua a quien pertenece. Mantente pendiente del informe. Luego toma esta lista de nombres e identifica los sitios de residencia de cada uno.

Darien reconocía la información que tenía en sus manos, Malachite había negociado un terreno que no era de su propiedad y había estafado a muchas personas, aún tenía cuentas por cobrar y muchos terrenos que repartir. Eran las pruebas que necesitaba para encerrarlo por estafa y estaba seguro que aquel terreno era de propiedad estatal, eso lo confirmaría como un traficante.

Pero, ¿cómo haría para encontrar a Serena? ¿Dónde la tenía? La información de Kevin apuntaba hacia un lugar más hacia el norte, pero, ¿dónde? No debía ser tan lejos, pues el delincuente había demostrado estar al tanto de la existencia de los documentos, y, sobre todo, de quien los tenía, había intentado asaltar al periodista. Debió haberlo averiguado después de secuestrar a Serena, si no, no se la hubiera llevado.

– Serena… – apoyó los codos sobre el escritorio y se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Miró de nuevo los papeles, ¿cuál era el camino a seguir?

.  
.

Serena caminaba con prisa. Había bajado abriéndose camino por entre los árboles, regresando, cada tanto, la vista hacia la casita y esperando tener el tiempo suficiente antes que se dieran cuenta de su huida. Después de resbalarse y caer sentada sobre unos troncos, lastimándose sus manos mientras frenaba la caída; había llegado hasta el camino que vio desde lo alto. Tuvo que atravesar un cerco de alambre de púas, arrastrándose por el suelo para no lastimarse.

No se detuvo esperando que al pasar la curva, el paisaje le mostrara alguna vivienda en la que pudiera pedir ayuda; caminando, esta vez, rápido y sin regresar a ver, apoyada en su tallo de eucalipto. El camino era de tierra, irregular y sinuoso, subía y bajaba; pero daba cabida para que un vehículo pudiera circular por ahí. Había caminado casi una hora y al pasar una nueva curva, encontró una pequeña y muy humilde casita, tras unos arbustos, hacia un lado del camino. Se detuvo frente a la entrada, ésta estaba hecha con unos tallos largos colocados horizontalmente entre dos troncos que tenían orificios por donde éstos pasaban. Tenía que averiguar por dónde llegar hasta la carretera principal.

– Hooolaaa, buenos días… – llamó con precaución. – hooola… – La puerta principal de la casita no se veía desde el camino, por lo que tuvo que correr los tallos hacia uno de los lados para poder pasar hacia el terreno y llamar a alguien.

Cuando estuvo dentro, un enorme perro apareció detrás de la casa y, ladrando, se dirigió hasta donde estaba ella. Serena se asustó, pero recordó que su miedo sólo incitaría al animal a morderla, aferró con fuerza su báculo de eucalipto y amenazó al can, éste se detuvo justo delante de sus pies.

– ¡Campeón! ¡Ven acá! – apareció un dulce niño, llamando al perro – Por favor señorita, no le haga daño, él es bueno, no la morderá.

– Hola pequeño, no te preocupes, no lo lastimaré – el perrito se echó sobre su panza y comenzó a mover la cola – En verdad es un campeón. Buen perro. – Serena se agachó y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza. Luego se levantó para mirar al niño – ¿Cómo te llamas pequeño? ¿Dónde están tus padres? ¿Por qué no estás en la escuela?

– Me llamo Helios y tengo ocho años, aún no voy a la escuela, pero mamá dijo que pronto iré. – Le contestó el niño muy vivaz, aunque un poco extrañado – mis padres salieron muy temprano, a sembrar, llevar el ganado a los pastizales y a comprar algunas cosas para comer, llegarán muy tarde.

– ¿Estás solo en casa? – le preguntó Serena, pero vio que tras él salía, caminando muy despacio, una pequeña niña pelirroja, peinada con unos _cachitos_ preciosos.

Serena encontró en esta casita un momento de felicidad, en medio de su situación de peligro, dejó de pensar en que tenía que escapar; el niño era adorable y al ver a la niña, se le enterneció el corazón extendiendo los brazos para cargarla.

– ¿cuál es tu nombre preciosa? – le preguntó mientras la abrazaba y acercaba la cabeza de la niña hacia su rostro, para besarla.

– Le decimos Chibi Chibi porque es muy chiquita, sólo tiene dos años – respondió Helios mientras la pequeña le sonreía.

– Hola… – decía la pequeñita, mientras Serena la estrechaba.

– ¿Quién es usted señorita? ¿A quién busca? – las preguntas del niño la hicieron volver a la realidad.

– Eh… me llamo Serena, necesito llegar a la carretera principal ¿puedes decirme cómo? No conozco a nadie más – el niño la miró con unos ojos pícaros.

– Es muy bonita, qué bueno que no sea amiga del señor Malachite – Serena dio un brinco.

– ¿Conoces a Malachite? – le preguntó de inmediato

– Sí, es un señor muy malo, siempre molesta a mis papás y a las demás personas que vivimos por aquí, le tienen miedo, se lleva nuestro ganado y nos priva del agua. Él… se llevó a mi hermano Peruru y hace que sea un mal muchacho, pero él es bueno, se preocupa por nosotros, de verdad… – le contó el niño. Serena se sintió muy mal, Malachite era de lo peor.

– No te preocupes Helios – le dijo, muy indignada – no soy amiga de ese señor. Te prometo que trataré de ayudar a tu hermano. Pero primero, debo llegar a la carretera principal. ¿Cómo se llama este lugar?

– ¿En serio? Gracias señorita. – El niño se alegró mucho – Aquí se llama El Porvenir, pero… – sonrió y comenzó a explicarle – si quiere ir a la carretera, ya se le hizo tarde, el carro salió en la madrugada, hay otro mañana. – Serena se alarmó.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo se demora el carro en llegar hasta la carretera?

– Creo que más de una hora, es que hay muchas curvas;…eso dice mi papá, pues yo nunca he ido a la ciudad.

Mientras tenía cargada a Chibi Chibi, Serena analizó la situación. Quizá Malachite ya sabía que ella se escapó, eso le daba una ventaja, talvez, de media hora; si quería llegar a la carretera, no podía seguir por el camino, la encontrarían fácilmente.

En el sitio en donde se encontraba, las casas se ubicaban dispersas, algunas muy lejos de otras, debía haber senderos entre ellas. Talvez el niño supiera de otro camino por donde llegar. Tenía que apresurarse. No era nuevo para ella caminar por senderos rurales, confiaba en que lo lograría, además, aún era temprano.

– Helios, ¿conoces otro camino para llegar a la carretera? – el niño la miró pensativo.

– Sí señorita Serena – le contestó – sólo que es más largo, por ahí llevan el ganado hacia los pastizales, por ahí no pasan carros, pero se demorará más. Tiene muchos otros caminitos, pero si sigue derecho llegará. – El niño era muy listo.

– ¿Crees que ese sendero lo conozca Malachite? – Preguntó Serena, planeando su siguiente paso – no quisiera que me encuentre.

– Sólo lo conocemos nosotros, pues llevamos las vacas por ahí para que el señor malo no las vea. – El niño le preguntó – ¿También le tiene miedo a Malachite?

Serena pensó en que debía proteger a estos niños, ya que muy pronto el rufián y sus cómplices llegarían a ese sitio, buscándola. Entonces se apresuró.

– Helios, necesito que me ayudes. No debes tener miedo.

– Yo no tengo miedo y sí quiero ayudarla. Pero, ¿cómo? – el niño era muy espontáneo.

– Indícame el sendero, no importa que sea más largo, iré hacia la carretera. Luego entra a la casa y quédate junto con tu hermana. – bajó a la niña y se la entregó. – Tienes que ser muy valiente. Por favor, no abras la puerta y no salgas por ningún motivo hasta que regresen tus padres. No le digan a nadie que me han visto por aquí. ¿Me prometes que lo harás?

– Sí señorita Serena – le respondió Helios – pero por favor, ayude a mi hermano. – Serena abrazó fuerte los niños y de su bolsillo sacó un par de esferos cuyas tapas tenían un adorno en forma de conejito, eran uno de sus tesoros. Se los obsequió para cuando fuera a la escuela y prometió regresar luego de que todo esto pasara.

Helios estaba encantado. – Son hermosos, se los mostraré a mi mamá, gracias señorita, voy a estudiar mucho. Siempre la estaremos esperando. Venga, por aquí puede pasar, se baja por detrás de la casa. Llévese estas frutas, son naranjas y guabas. – Serena sonrió maravillada.

– Espera.

Antes de tomar el sendero, Serena borró sus huellas de la entrada de la casa, luego corrió por el camino que dejaría y avanzó unos 60 metros hasta perderse en una curva, dejó un rastro hacia el lado contrario del que iba a seguir y regresó hasta la casa por la orilla, caminando sobre la vegetación; entonces le pidió al niño que le indicara por donde seguir. Esto iba a ser muy difícil, pero estaba libre y le quedaban esperanzas. Además debía huir antes de comprometer a estos inocentes y dulces pequeños.

Serena agradeció inmensamente las frutas que el niño le obsequió en una alforja, tenía mucha hambre. Se la puso sobre un hombro y se fue. Mientras empezaba a caminar por su nueva ruta, escuchó el ruido de una motocicleta que se acercaba, miró por entre los árboles y la vio a lo lejos, subía. Se asustó. Los niños ya debían estar a salvo. O talvez traían noticias de Seiya ¿qué haría ahora? No podía regresar, la matarían sin pensarlo…

– Dios mío, no me abandones ahora… – una brisa fresca golpeó su cara y supo que todo estaba bien. Decidió seguir adelante y llegar hasta la carretera, _jalaría dedo_ para regresar y pedir ayuda a Darien.

.

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas y todos por seguir la historia.

Saludos a yesqui2000, elianamz-bv, rossly85 , Flakis, que han dejado sus reviews.

Goshy, no te he podido responder, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Tenemos que seguir acompañando a Serena y dándole ánimos a Darien para que atrape al malo de Malachite.

Abrazos.


	10. Operación Rescate

Malachite estaba furioso. Después de que Jedite le informara, que su cautiva ya no estaba en la casita, se levantó y corrió al lugar, observó todo lo que ella había hecho para huir y comprendió que, en verdad, la había subestimado. Regresó hacia la puerta y se acercó a Jedite.

– ¿Hace cuánto te diste cuenta?

– Hace media hora.

– Eres un inútil, maldito desgraciado ¿cómo la dejaste ir? – Jedite recibió una fuerte bofetada de parte de su jefe – Es apenas una mujer. ¿Cómo pudo escapar? – Jedite no pudo decir nada.

– Trae de inmediato los caballos, la seguiremos, no puede estar muy lejos, ella no conoce por aquí y la carretera principal no está cerca. – siguió ordenándole mientras caminaba lleno de ira.

– Te mataré si se nos escapa, te juro que te mataré.

Jedite tenía la mirada en el suelo y sólo hizo lo que le ordenaba, no podía decir palabra alguna que justificara su ineptitud.

– Neflyte está por llegar. Y ruega que me traiga buenas noticias, porque si no, entonces sí me desquitaré contigo – le dijo alzando la voz mientras Jedite se retiraba.

.

.

En la mente de Darien resplandeció una luz, se ubicó frente al ordenador «_que sea Dios, que sea…»_ y digitó un nombre: _Morgana Evil_.

– ¡Sí! Ella es su testaferro. – De inmediato, en el sistema catastral de la nación, aparecieron propiedades a nombre de la mujer. Miró todas las ubicaciones, encontró dos cerca de la capital; una al sur y otra al norte, al noroccidente, un predio, muy amplio, llamado El Porvenir. Tenía que ser ese sitio, ahí tenían a Serena. Revisó el reporte de la furgoneta, la propiedad en cuestión estaba hacia la misma dirección, sólo que a unos 20 km de distancia.

Lo pensó de nuevo, no podía equivocarse, la vida de Serena dependía de sus razonamientos. Cerró los ojos y escuchó a su corazón. Se levantó de inmediato, debía darse prisa, tenía que rescatarla.

Llamó, a su oficina, a Andrew y a otros oficiales para que apoyasen en el operativo. Kakyuu también estaba presente.

– Creo que ya sé dónde la tienen – Darien les habló a sus compañeros. – Estoy casi seguro que es este lugar. Les contó lo que había investigado.

Seiya también se presentó en su oficina y le pidió lo dejase colaborar directamente en el rescate.

– ¡No Kou! – Darien se levantó molesto. – Usted no puede ayudar en esto, es peligroso y no quiero exponer a nadie más, innecesariamente.

– Mayor Chiba, necesito salvar a Serena – Seiya respondió con igual ímpetu – Yo me he enfrentado a situaciones peligrosas antes. Necesito colaborar.

Darien tenía ganas de encerrarlo y que lo dejara en paz, no iba a permitir que se involucrara. Pero, decidió hablarle con calma.

– Créame Kou, comprendo su situación, más de lo que se imagina, pero no irá con nosotros. Usted puede quedarse aquí y tendrá información, de primera mano, sobre la operación de rescate. Utilice sus contactos para obtener información sobre las actividades de Malachite Shitennou, así tendremos suficientes evidencias para encerrarlo, es todo lo que podría hacer. No puedo ofrecerle nada más.

Seiya apretaba sus puños, la frustración no lo abandonaba desde que se la llevaron, ahora que parecía estaba más cerca de encontrarla, tenía que continuar esperando.

El fax de la oficina de Darien comenzó a recibir información. Todos se paralizaron a la espera de saber de qué se trataba. Apenas terminó de imprimirse, la hoja fue tomada, por el Mayor, rápidamente.

Darien se sobresaltó. Era el informe del atentado en la oficina de correos, éste explicaba que el asaltante que recibió los tiros en la oficina de correos, fue identificado. Su nombre era Neflyte y tenía antecedentes policiales. «_Ya sabía que era una escoria.»_ La motocicleta encontrada era robada. El otro sospechoso era un muchacho llamado Peruru, sólo tenía 17 años; le había parecido joven al verlo, pero en realidad era más joven de lo que había pensado. Había pasado a manos del Concejo de la Niñez y Adolescencia. Cuando revisó la información del menor y casi da un grito. La dirección del chico decía: sitio El Porvenir.

– ¡Por Dios! Este es el lugar donde tienen a Serena – Darien se sentó en su ordenador para verificar la información. Todos los presentes estaban muy atentos a lo que Darien dijera.

– ¡Kakyuu! Comuníquese con Nicolás Kumada del equipo a cargo de la vigilancia del menor, que averigüe cuál es la relación que tiene con el tal Neflyte y por qué estaba apoyándolo, díga que le habla de mi parte, que es urgente y que el muchacho tiene que acompañarnos – enseguida salió la chica a comunicarse por teléfono.

En la pantalla del ordenador apareció una fotografía aérea del territorio de las municipalidades contiguas a la capital. Por medio de un comando, Darien proyectó la información en la pantalla gigante que tenía en la pared.

– ¡Andrew, apaga las luces! Quiero que todos vean esto. – el oficial obedeció de inmediato mientras Seiya y los demás se movieron para cerrar las persianas. Había siete personas en la oficina. Darien hizo un _zoom_ en el lugar donde se encontraba el sitio denominado El Porvenir.

– Este es el sitio. – Se levantó – Kakeru, ven al ordenador – le ordenó a otro de sus oficiales, un experto en SIGs.

Observaron el territorio en el que realizarían el operativo, identificaron el sitio donde se halló la furgoneta y luego la vivienda de Morgana Evil, en realidad no había conexión directa entre ellos; tendrían que recorrer 30 kilómetros desde la carretera principal para llegar a la vivienda, siguiendo un camino sinuoso que estaba lastrado, ya que el relieve del terreno no permitía un acceso en línea recta.

– Vamos Andrew, tenemos que capturar a ese maldito y rescatar a Serena Tsukino. – organizó dos grupos de tres personas, cada uno llevaría un aparato GPS y un radio transmisor. En ese momento regresó Kakyuu con la información.

– Señor, hablé con el teniente Kumada, dice el chico se encuentra bien, y que afirma fue obligado a actuar bajo las órdenes de Malachite Shitennou. Deben pasar por la oficina del Concejo de Menores y firmar unos formularios para que puedan llevárselo, junto con el informe oficial.

– Gracias. No perdamos más tiempo.

– Andrew, adelántate hasta el sitio, ve directo a la vivienda de Morgana, yo pasaré por el chico y te alcanzaré. Todos acomodaron sus armas, sus chalecos de protección y sus equipos, entonces, partieron de la oficina.

Darien estaba seguro que encontraría a Serena. Sintió esperanza y recordó una frase que alguna vez le dijo ella, se sintió feliz. Luego, dejando de lado cualquier rivalidad, se dirigió a Seiya, quien observaba todo y seguía, callado, a la espera de la decisión del Mayor.

– Kou, la encontraremos, lo prometo. – Seiya tuvo que aceptar que no iría, pero también tuvo un buen augurio. Miró a Darien.

– Está bien Mayor, confiaré en usted, pero por favor, comuníqueme cualquier detalle. –Darien asintió con la cabeza y miró a Kakyuu antes de salir.

– Mantenga al señor Seiya Kou al tanto de todo.

.  
.

La ira de Malachite iba en aumento, mientras cabalgaban en busca del rastro de su víctima. No sólo había perdido a Serena, Neflyte no aparecía con noticias sobre los documentos que fue a buscar en la ciudad. Se había quedado sin nada, sin pruebas y sin rehén.

Él y Jedite habían subido a los caballos en dirección al camino, éste estaba a una distancia de cien metros de la vivienda en la que se encontraban, luego debieron recorrer casi un kilómetro, camino abajo, hasta el sitio a donde, supuestamente, Serena descendió. El relieve del terreno era, en verdad, irregular. Tenían vehículos de lujo, sin embargo, no los usaron para evitar llamar la atención entre los habitantes del sitio.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar desde donde podían ver la casita en la que retuvieron a Serena, se detuvieron a revisar. Jedite se había sobresaltado.

– Encontré sus huellas. – Le dijo a su jefe, esperando que éste suavizara la mirada para con él. – siguió el camino, seguro la alcanzaremos, no creo que pueda estar tan lejos.

– ¡Vamos tras esa perra! – le había contestado, sin hacer otro comentario más.

Aunque el camino era lastrado, había mucho polvo sobre la calzada, las huellas de Serena se mantenían claras mientras avanzaban.

El sol resplandecía en el ciel azul y ellos iban a paso constante cuando escucharon el ruido de una motocicleta. Entonces se detuvieron para esperar a los vehículos, Malachite esperaba mejores noticias. Tener ya los documentos en sus manos.

Cuando al fin el móvil giró en la curva, la cara de Malachite se descompuso, esperaba ver a sus tres hombres, inclusive al periodista, en las dos motocicletas; pero sólo era uno.

– ¡Maldición! – Dijo bajando del caballo – ¡es que no he podido rodearme de más ineptos!

– Detente, qué pasó con los otros dos – le dijo, amenazante, al joven de la moto; él era hijo de Bandana, servía a Malachite para que éste tratara bien a su madre. – ¿Dónde está Neflyte?

– Neflyte está muerto, señor. Peruru fue detenido. La policía los sorprendió cuando iban a atacar al reportero. Era cierto, fueron a la oficina de correos, había un paquete. Neflyte intentó asaltarlos, pero el Mayor Chiba les estaba cubriendo las espaldas, se encargó de Peruru y luego abatió, a tiros, Neflyte; no pude hacer nada, por eso vine a informarle antes de que me descubrieran. Fue a las ocho de la mañana.

– ¡Maldita sea, maldito Chiba, malditos sean todos! – ahora sólo me queda encontrar a esa maldita sabelotodo o desaparecer. Todos mis planes se están arruinando ¡maldita la hora en que esa perra metió sus narices en mis asuntos! Ahora, ya estarán viniendo para acá. – Malachite no paraba de maldecir, ya no le quedaban opciones; la policía tenía las pruebas y él ya no tenía a Serena para negociar.

– Jedite, quédate con él y encuentren a esa mujer; no la subestimen más. Debió hablar con alguien, amenacen a quien sea con tal de saber su paradero.

– Y Jedite, escúchame bien, en verdad te mataré si fallas esta vez. – Jedite, sintió en todo su cuerpo la amenaza, pero junto al otro joven, asintieron ante la orden.

– Captúrenla y llévenla a la otra propiedad. La cambiaré por mi libertad. Dame la motocicleta, si tengo que desaparecer, no esperaré más tiempo. – Malachite intercambió el caballo con la moto y regresó por el camino, hacia la vivienda donde Bandana.

.  
.

Darien y su equipo iban a toda velocidad, eran casi las diez de la mañana, si se apuraban, alcanzarían a Andrew en cuarenta minutos.

– Por qué estás ayudando a Malachite. ¿Qué sabes de la mujer a la que secuestraron? – Interrogó al muchacho apenas lo tuvo en el carro.

– Señor, no es como usted piensa, yo no estuve en el secuestro. – El chico se veía asustado y tenía la mirada baja, parecía arrepentido. – Yo… creí que podía agradar al señor Shitennou para que él no molestara a mi familia.

– ¿Dónde la tienen? – Darien no parecía conmovido.

– En una casita, en lo más alto del terreno. Junto a la casa del señor Malachite. La vigilan junto con el señor Jedite.

– ¿Por qué vinieron a asaltar al periodista? – Necesitaba la información precisa.

– El señor Neflyte dijo que teníamos que vigilarlo, que él tenía unos papeles, por eso vinimos en la madrugada a esperarlo a que saliera de su casa, cuando vimos que iba con el oficial, lo seguimos y el señor Neflyte decidió atacarlo, yo tenía que cubrirlo, pero, no sabía cómo, nunca he matado a nadie, se lo juro.

– ¿Cuántos eran?

– Tres, el otro es el hijo de Bandana, una señora que sirve en la casa del señor Malachite; él se quedó a esperar en su moto, seguramente huyó en cuanto escuchó los disparos.

Darien lo escuchaba fríamente, era posible que Malachite supiera ya que sus hombres fallaron y que ahora la policía iba tras él. El peligro amenazaba, mucho más, a Serena. El maldito la usaría como escudo para salir del problema. No iba a permitirlo.

– Conecta la radio y dame el transmisor – Kakeru hizo lo que pidió.

– Cóndor dos, responda, aquí cóndor uno, ¿me copia? – Darien trató de comunicarse con Andrew.

– Aquí cóndor dos, hemos tomado el camino lastrado, esperamos instrucciones. Cambio – Andrew contestó desde el otro transmisor.

– Cóndor dos, el sospechoso se encuentra en la casa de la cima, tiene a la víctima en una casita contigua, rodeen el sitio y protejan a la mujer con su vida. – Darien enfatizó la última frase. – Cambio.

– Comprendido cóndor uno, tengan precaución al subir, hay mucho polvo y el camino tiene demasiadas curvas. Cambio y fuera.

Darien pensó rápido y se comunicó a la Oficina Central.

– Cóndor uno llamando a Central, me copian, cambio.

– Señor, aquí central – contestó Kakyuu – Cambio.

– Kakyuu, dígame, ¿el oficial Gurio llegó? – Preguntó el Mayor – Cambio.

– Acaba de llegar con la testigo – contestó Kakyuu – Cambio.

– Comuníquelo.

– Mayor, espero sus instrucciones – Se escuchó la voz de Kevin – Cambio.

– Kevin, mira los papeles de mi escritorio, dirígete a la segunda propiedad de Morgana Evil. Lleva un equipo contigo, me comunicaré. – Cambio.

– Copiado Mayor. – Cambio y fuera.

Darien cerró la comunicación y pidió al conductor que pusiera la sirena y aumentara la velocidad. Tenía el tiempo en contra. Aún iban por la carretera principal, al descender hasta el valle que formaba el cauce del río, divisaron la montaña donde se encontraba El Porvenir, a Darien se le aceleró el corazón; tenía razones suficientes para que la adrenalina le recorriera el cuerpo, pero prefería centrarse en las profesionales. La vida de Serena estaba primero y luego la captura de Shitennou.

– Son cinco kilómetros hasta la entrada, señor – Kakeru le indicó.

Darien asintió y se quedó pensando, en medio de la esperanza que sentía, el miedo se coló y se imaginó a Malachite maltratando a Serena y situándola en la línea de fuego.

_Serena, resiste, ya voy por ti._

* * *

Saludos cordiales a todos las lectoras y lectores. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Espero actualizar antes del siguiente fin de semana.

**yesqui2000**, gracias por estar siempre atenta. Un abrazo.

**Cotita83**, aquí llega el siguiente capítulo, yo también quiero que el destino les permita reencontrarse, aún hay que esperar. Gracias por tu comentario.

**azucenas45**, y sigo. Espero que sigas pendiente de la historia.

Gracias por sus reviews.


	11. ¿Dónde estás?

**¿Cómo han estado? Les dejo un nuevo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer. No olviden dejar sus comentarios.**

* * *

.

La luz del sol iluminaba el paisaje ante los ojos de Serena, el espectacular valle lleno de color se desplegaba delante de ella, árboles, sembríos, flores… tenía una vista para disfrutar, pero no podía ver aún la carretera principal. El calor iba en aumento y amarró la chompa en su cintura, bajaba por el sendero entre piedras, hojas y ramas, tratando de quedarse bajo las sombras de los árboles de las orillas.

– Uy, en verdad hay muchos caminitos, mmm… Helios dijo que siguiera derecho. – hablaba para sí mientras caminaba.

Aunque, por tramos, la vegetación se volvía más densa, Serena, podía identificar fácilmente cuál era el _camino principal_ por el que debía seguir; pues en varios sitios, había caminos mucho menos transitados se unían o iban hacia otras propiedades.

– Dios mío, este camino parece interminable, sólo espero haber tomado la mejor decisión.

Caminó durante una hora más, hasta que llegó a un sitio que parecía un lugar para reunión, hasta él, llegaban o salían, muchos otros caminitos, desde o hasta, diferentes lugares. Había un gran tronco sobre el suelo y Serena pudo sentarse, puso la alforja sobre sus piernas y sacó algunas frutas para comer. Se sentía cansada, no había podido dormir, ni comer, bien. Mientras estaba sentada, miró hacia los alrededores, el viento soplaba suavemente sobre su cara y le alborotaba los cabellos, escuchaba a lo lejos sonidos de animales; el canto de los pájaros se mezclaba con el ruido de reses, asnos y caballos.

A pesar de estar libre y de encontrarse bajo el sol, en un día que, en otras circunstancias, sería maravilloso, sentía un frío rayo que bajaba por su columna vertebral, era miedo. Pensó en que, aquel, no era un paseo de verano o una caminata segura; estaba huyendo y, aunque estaba en un sitio aparentemente inofensivo, no sabía con qué podía encontrarse en ese lugar desconocido.

No sabía si atraparon a Seiya o si Darien y la policía lo protegían o si habían averiguado dónde la tenían. Talvez Malachite ya sabía por dónde había huido y, junto a sus cómplices, la perseguía sin tregua.

Intentó relajarse pero sus pensamientos no paraban de dar vueltas en su cabeza. La tensión se acumuló en su estómago y la hizo, repentinamente, ponerse de pie. Quería llorar.

– ¡No Serena! Cálmate por favor.

Respiró profundamente y se alentó a seguir, no tenía otra opción. Decidió imaginar cómo serían las cosas si Darien la rescatara, él era muy valiente; se imaginó que la amaba, entonces la buscaría sin parar, talvez si seguía caminando, lo encontraría esperándola porque él ya sabía en dónde estaba. Sonreía mientras su mente continuaba, pero sus pensamientos se interrumpieron cuando escuchó, a lo lejos, el sonido de un helicóptero. Sintió esperanzas de que sus ilusiones pudieran hacerse realidad y tomó uno de los caminos frente a ella. Buscaría llegar a un claro, más amplio, para que pudieran verla desde el aire.

.  
.

Jedite y su compañero siguieron el rastro de Serena por el camino, las huellas eran claras. Cuando llegaron a la curva se dieron cuenta que estaban cerca de la casa de Peruru.

– ¡Sólo deben estar los niños, Jedite! Recuerda que Peruru está detenido. – Fueron las palabras del muchacho que acompañaba la búsqueda de la rubia, cuando vio a Jedite dirigirse a la casita que encontraron.

– Pero ella debió pasar por aquí. – Insistió Jedite – Debemos averiguar. – El muchacho no quería asustar a los niños, como era del lugar, sabía que los pequeños se quedaban solos en el día. Sabía que Jedite no actuaría con delicadeza y los maltrataría.

– ¡Mira sus huellas Jedite, ella siguió el camino! – gritó, aliviado, en cuanto pudo ver el rastro que iba por delante de ellos.

Jedite se volvió y siguieron su camino. – Entonces está muy cerca. Vamos. – Se alejaron de la entrada, galopando.

– Esa mujer siguió cuesta arriba. – dijo Jedite en cuanto vieron que las huellas subían por un camino junto a un cerco. – ¿A dónde nos lleva ese camino? Tú conoces ¡Dímelo ya!

– Es el camino hacia los sembríos de maíz. Pero eso está lejos. Por eso no la vi por el camino mientras subía en la moto.

Jedite pensó que no tenía sentido de que hubiese huido subiendo por la pendiente y recordó lo que había dicho Malachite. _No la subestimes. _

En verdad, ella era muy valiente e inteligente, lo había demostrado al huir aprovechando su único descuido y ahora había sido capaz de dejarles un rastro falso. El tiempo que había transcurrido desde su escape no permitía que hubiera avanzado tanto en el descenso y, al regresar, el muchacho la habría visto.

– ¡Maldición! No puedo creer que se diera tiempo para esto. – El hombre de Malachite estaba más que furioso.

– Vamos muchacho, esta perra nos engañó de nuevo – Jedite subió a su caballo y se dispuso a regresar. – Debemos regresar a casa de Peruru, estoy seguro que ella está ahí.

Galoparon hasta llegar a la cerca de entrada de la casita de los niños, Jedite bajó del caballo y comenzó a quitar los tallos. Esta vez, ella le pagaría todas las humillaciones que le había hecho pasar. Estaba tan furioso, que no escuchó cuando un vehículo llegaba por el camino en dirección a ellos. Ante su sorpresa, el auto se detuvo y dos personas bajaron del vehículo.

– Es la Policía, ¡las manos en alto! ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Jedite reaccionó y maldijo. Éste, realmente, no era su día. Los hombres de los caballos levantaron las manos, pero no dijeron absolutamente nada ante las palabras del oficial.

– Soy el teniente Furuhata, buscamos a Malachite Shitennou por el secuestro de Serena Tsukino. Pueden colaborar con nosotros o los arrestaré por encubrimiento. – Andrew los amenazó con un arma.

– Yo soy inocente oficial, mi madre es empleada del señor Malachite y yo lo sirvo para que él no la maltrate. – dijo rápidamente el más joven de los sospechosos, mientras temblaba al verse frente a la policía. Abrió mucho los ojos y bajó la cabeza de inmediato, cuando reconoció a Andrew como el oficial que Neflyte iba a asaltar en la oficina de correos.

– ¡Cállate cobarde! – habló Jedite. –Yo mismo te mataré y me aseguraré de que tu madre, en verdad, sufra.

– ¡Silencio canalla! – Andrew le gritó – Dime dónde está Shitennou. – Hizo una señal a sus compañeros quienes rápidamente esposaron a los hombres.

– No le diré nada… teniente, conozco mis derechos. – Jedite miró con desprecio a Andrew, quien tuvo ganas de golpearlo. El teniente lo ignoró y se dirigió hacia el muchacho.

– ¿dónde tienen a la mujer que secuestraron, muchacho? Si quieres salvarte de la cárcel, es mejor que me digas lo que necesito saber. El chico estaba muy asustado, pero levantó la cabeza y comenzó a hablar muy despacio.

– Yo la vi, la tenían junto a la casa de mi madre, la trajeron atada y amordazada. Pero la señorita ha escapado esta mañana. Cuando yo llegaba… – tuvo miedo de confesarle que estuvo en el asalto de la oficina de correos – me encontré con que Jedite – miró al otro hombre esposado – y el señor Malachite habían salido a buscarla. Me dijo que me quedara a ayudar y eso estábamos haciendo, hasta que perdimos su rastro unos metros más adelante.

– ¿Y dónde está Malachite? – preguntó el teniente.

– Dijo que desaparecería, él regresó a la casa en la cima de esta montaña. En ella vive mi madre. – el muchacho seguía temblando y sentía la furiosa mirada de Jedite sobre él. – Le juro que nosotros somos gente buena, sólo hemos actuado por miedo. Por favor, yo me entregaré, pero ayude a mi madre, no quiero que le pase nada.

Andrew ordenó a su compañero, comunicarse con la unidad de Darien e informarle que Malachite estaba escapando, le dieron las coordenadas del lugar para que llamara por apoyo.

Mientras todo ocurría, ninguno de los hombres se dio cuenta que un pequeño niño los observaba, se encontraba abrazado a su perro, ambos agazapados bajo unas ramas, en silencio, ocultándose del peligro. Helios escuchó que preguntaban de Serena, le había prometido no contar nada sobre ella, y no lo haría mientras no averiguara quiénes eran los buenos.

– Teniente, el Mayor está a diez minutos de aquí, dice que esperemos – le comunicó el compañero. Andrew asintió con la cabeza mientras hacía sentar a los sospechosos a la orilla del camino, separados entre sí, ya que era obvio que Jedite intentaría golpear al chico.

– ¿Dices que perdieron el rastro de la señorita Tsukino? – preguntó Andrew al muchacho.

– Sí oficial, las huellas que encontramos se dirigen pendiente arriba, pero no creo que la señorita huyera por ahí. Tampoco siguió camino abajo, la habríamos visto, la siguiente casa está a más de una hora de aquí. – le contó mientras Jedite trataba de librarse para cerrarle la boca.

– ¿Estás seguro? Entonces ¿dónde está ella?

El muchacho iba a responder cuando se escuchó la llegada de la otra unidad. Darien bajó del auto, apresuradamente, para escuchar el informe de Andrew.

– Teniente, dígame cómo están las cosas. – le preguntó.

Darien mostraba una imagen muy profesional, en realidad, él planeaba atrapar a Shitennou. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, se sentía desesperado, Serena estaba tan cerca… él sabía que ella era fuerte, que siempre encontraba una solución en medio del caos, que nunca perdía las esperanzas cuando quería algo, era una de las cualidades que admiraba en ella y por eso confiaba en que estuviera bien. Aun así, tenía miedo de que le hubieran hecho daño.

– Mayor, tenemos a dos de los cómplices de Shitennou. Él chico asegura que Malachite está en la casa de la cima, alistando su huida. Al parecer, Serena Tsukino ha escapado.

Darien se sintió confundido, al escuchar que había escapado, se le iluminaron los ojos y sus labios se curvaron en una leve sonrisa, esa era _su_ Serena. Lo que daría por abrazarla, por ahora, podía dejar volar su mente y pensar que era _suya_. Ahora debía encontrarla. Volvió a interrogar a los sospechosos obteniendo las mismas respuestas que, antes, le dieron a Andrew. Pensó en lo que tenía que hacer.

Ordenó subir a Jedite a uno de los vehículos, esposado, amordazado y atado de pies. Hizo bajar a Peruru y envió al otro muchacho como guía en el operativo. Se comunicó con el helicóptero que había solicitado para la captura de Malachite, éste estaba en camino. Luego, entregó uno de los transmisores a Kareru para que lo sustituya en apoyo de Andrew.

– Teniente Furuhata – llamó la atención de Andrew – Persigan a Malachite y atrápenlo. El helicóptero nos apoyará desde el aire. Llévense las dos unidades. Yo iré por Serena Tsukino, me comunicaré con ustedes. – Dispuso mientras acomodaba su radio, el GPS y su arma.

Andrew asintió, pero se acercó hasta Darien. Entre ellos había un lazo de amistad muy fuerte. Ambos habían compartido muchas misiones y se habían apoyado mutuamente. En alguna ocasión, arriesgaron sus vidas por salvar al otro. Andrew era el único con el que Darien había compartido algunas de sus experiencias personales. Cuando estaban trabajando, empleaban un tono formal en su trato, sin embargo, siempre estaban pendientes, el uno del otro.

– Darien – le habló con confianza, mientras se alejaban del grupo de personas – Ten cuidado, me he dado cuenta del interés que tienes en la señorita Tsukino, aunque no me lo hayas contado, sé que la conoces de antes. – Darien fingió demencia, cómo si no fuese con él la conversación.

Andrew ignoró su actitud, pues lo conocía bien y sabía que trataba de esconder sus sentimientos. Continuó mirándolo a los ojos – simplemente, yo quería aclararte algo sobre el periodista. Verás…

– Andrew – lo interrumpió Darien – lo más importante ahora es atrapar al traficante y encontrar a Serena. Por favor, no digas más, te prometo que hablaremos después. – Sonrió, pensaba que su actuación había convencido hasta a Andrew, si no era así, por lo menos, sentía el apoyo moral que seguramente él le estaba brindando. – No te preocupes, seré cauto, estoy consciente de quien es él y no tengo nada en su contra.

– Vayan tras el criminal – ordenó a todo el equipo.

Andrew se retiró aún con ganas de hablarle, pero su amigo era muy testarudo. _Qué tonto es_… pensó.

– Peruru, quédate, tienes que ayudarme, tú conoces el sector.

El niño oculto entre las ramas, vio a su hermano junto a los oficiales. Quiso salir gritando para abrazarlo, pero se contuvo porque tenía miedo. Pero al ver que el Policía Jefe le hablaba a Peruru con confianza, se arriesgó a salir, una vez que los vehículos partieron.

– ¡Peruru! – Helios corrió junto con Campeón – has vuelto ñaño, te extrañé mucho. – El niño se abalanzó contra el muchacho, el cual lo cargó y le hizo dar una vuelta en el aire. El perro saltaba ladrando y moviendo la cola, alrededor de ambos.

– ¿Qué haces fuera de casa Helios? Es peligroso ¿Dónde está Chibi Chibi… y mis papás? –le preguntó mientras lo dejaba en el suelo.

– Mis papás no han vuelto y Chibi se quedó dormida… Yo... escuché el ruido, pensé que el señor malo iba a entrar, tuve un poco de miedo… Aunque yo soy muy valiente – el niño hablaba y hablaba.

– Por favor, Peruru – intervino Darien – tienes que ayudarme, necesito encontrar a Serena Tsukino. Seguiremos el rastro para averiguar por dónde se fue.

– ¡La Señorita Serena! – gritó Helios.

Darien se quedó impresionado, sintió una calidez interior al escuchar el nombre de Serena, miró al niño con curiosidad.

– Pero… ¿él es el bueno?, ¿la ayudará? – preguntó Helios, mientras tiraba de los pantalones a su hermano. Peruru asintió con la cabeza para darle seguridad. Darien no tardó en preguntar.

– ¿De dónde conoces a Serena, niño? ¿La has visto? ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó impaciente, anhelando que Serena se encontrase cerca y pudiera abrazarla como había estado deseando desde siempre.

– Me llamo Helios – el niño aclaró, luego se separó de su hermano y miró a Darien, elevando su cabeza y sacando pecho – Y yo sé dónde está la señorita Serena.

.

* * *

.

Saludos Yesqui2000, gracias por seguir pendiente de la historia, un abrazo.


	12. Accidente

_Saludos a todos y todas, los y las, lectores y lectoras, de esta historia. Les agradezco su paciencia y les pido disculpas por no poder actualizar antes. El horario de trabajo no me lo ha permitido, a parte de que me ha restado la inspiración. He tratado de hacerlo bien. Pero no quiero hacerles esperar más, así que aquí les va este nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste, así como sus comentarios._

_La primera parte debí ponerla antes, sólo espero que no se confundan más. :)_

* * *

_._

_Cóndor dos a Cóndor uno, responda. Cambio._

_Aquí Cóndor uno. Adelante._

_Señor, Malachite Shitennou está escapando, necesitamos refuerzos aéreos. Cambio._

– El delincuente se ha escapado – gritó nervioso Seiya – ¿Dónde está Serena? – él permanecía junto a Kakyúu en la oficina de Darien, en la Central de Policía. Estaba con el alma en vilo, mientras escuchaba la radio y los mensajes que intercambiaban ambas unidades.

– Por favor Señor Kou, tranquilícese, de lo contrario me veré obligada a sacarlo de la oficina.

– Está bien Kakyuu, puedo llamarle así, ¿verdad?, necesito seguir al pendiente o me volveré loco. También puede llamarme Seiya, si quiere.

– Está bien Seiya – respondió la joven policía. – No se preocupe por su novia, el Mayor Chiba se encargará de rescatarla, él es muy bueno en su trabajo. No se detendrá hasta detener al delincuente.

– Mi novia… – suspiró – Serena no es mi novia… – confesó y miró a la chica que le dirigía una mirada desconcertada – sí, Kakyuu, la señorita Tsukino no es mi novia, aunque todos lo piensan. Hasta el Mayor Chiba.

Kakyuu sintió compasión por Seiya, sin embargo, admiró su honestidad, a pesar de la oportunidad de hacerle creer a todos que Serena era su novia. Durante el poco tiempo compartido, ella pudo notar que él era un hombre sensible.

– Pero usted la ama – afirmó, esperando que él asienta.

– Sí, Kakyuu, ella es una mujer maravillosa. Pero… creo que no siente lo mismo. – le respondió abatido.

– ¿Cómo está tan seguro? ¿Usted le ha confesado sus sentimientos? – preguntó muy curiosa.

– Lo iba a hacer ayer, antes de que se la llevaran. Le tenía preparada una sorpresa. Hoy, ya no estoy tan seguro de si era una buena idea. – Seiya hablaba recordando la actitud de Darien al mencionar a Serena, estaba seguro que ellos se conocían y se sentía impotente al estar como espectador, mientras el Mayor desplegaba todos sus esfuerzos para rescatarla.

– No se adelante a los hechos, Seiya… – iba a seguir hablándole pero escucharon un nuevo mensaje en la radio.

_Unidad Especial, ¿me copia? habla el Mayor Darien Chiba, solicito su apoyo con el Helicóptero, diríjanse a las siguientes coordenadas. Cambio._

_Copiado Mayor, en este momento nos dirigimos hacia allá. Cambio y fuera._

– ¡Dios, por favor! Cuida de Serena.

– Calma Seiya, confiemos en que todo salga bien y puedan atrapar al criminal.

.

..

...

Sólo pasaron un par de segundos, Darien se quedó paralizado al pensar que Serena podía estar en casa de Helios y que sólo tendría que dar unos cuantos pasos para verla otra vez. Se imaginó que se daría vuelta y desde atrás de la casa, Serena aparecería con una sonrisa dedicada sólo para él, feliz de que haya ido a buscarla, ambos correrían y se abrazarían para nunca más separarse. Todos estos años que había esperado, estaban a punto de otorgarle su recompensa.

– Yo sé dónde está la señorita Serena. – volvió a gritar Helios, haciendo que Darien pusiera de nuevo los pies en la tierra. Recobró la calma y se acuclilló delante del niño.

– Cuéntame todo lo que sabes Helios, ¿cuándo viste a la señorita Serena? El niño lo miró con recelo, como si ya no quisiera decir nada, Darien sintió miedo, pero Helios le habló.

– Yo estaba en casa junto con mi ñaña Chibi y escuchamos que alguien llamó desde el camino. Cuando salí vi a la señorita y Campeón la asustó. Pero él no la mordió. Ella es muy bonita y nos cayó muy bien – contaba Helios – dijo que caminaría hasta la carretera, tenía miedo de que la vea el señor Malachite, me dijo que no contara, a nadie, que estuvo aquí…

– Pero dónde está ahora ¿qué pasó con ella, Helios? – Darien siguió preguntando, tenía el corazón anhelante.

El niño se quedó pensando, de nuevo, y Darien sentía que se le iba la vida.

– Dinos ya dónde está, Helios, por favor. – habló Peruru, preocupado por la cara que ponía el Mayor.

– Ella no quería que la encuentren y yo le indiqué otro camino para que llegara a la carretera.

– ¡Helios! ¿Estás hablando del camino por donde se lleva a las reses? – el muchacho le preguntó preocupado.

– Sí, es el único que yo conozco para llegar, le dije que era más largo, pero a ella no le importó. También le dije que siguiera derecho, así no se perdería.

– ¿De qué camino están hablando? ¿Acaso es peligroso? – Darien intervino con desconfianza.

Los hermanos se miraron entre sí, parecía que Helios había metido la pata. No dijeron más palabras, sus caras dejaban ver que tenían miedo y Darien ya no aguantaba la desesperación de saber dónde ir a buscar a Serena.

– Muchachos, hablen por favor, necesito encontrarla, no puedo perder más tiempo.

– Señor – comenzó a hablar Peruru mientras Helios se escondía detrás de sus piernas - Mi hermano envió a la señorita por un camino complicado, ella corre el peligro de perderse ya que hay muchos otros caminos que comunican las demás propiedades. – al fin terminó de decir Peruru.

– Helios, indícame el camino, no te preocupes, has sido muy valiente y has ayudado a Serena más de lo que te imaginas. – Darien le habló al niño con mucho cuidado ya que no quería hacerlo sentir mal, él no tenía la culpa de nada. Más bien, merecía todo su agradecimiento, ya que, a su corta edad, había sido quien salvó a Serena de los delincuentes que la secuestraron. Lo miraba con ternura, sin embargo no se había dado cuenta de lo que el niño tenía en sus manos, hasta que lo movió para ubicarlo frente a él mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

– ¿Eso es un regalo de Serena?

Helios sonrió tranquilo al comprender que Darien no lo culpaba de nada y cuando le preguntó sobre el regalo, se le iluminaron los ojos.

– ¡Sí! La señorita Serena me los regaló para cuando vaya a la escuela, ella fue muy amable conmigo. Yo… quisiera volver a verla y voy a estudiar mucho como ella me dijo.

Darien sintió calidez en su corazón, pensar en ella causaba ese efecto. Recordó esos esferos del día en que él la conoció. Entre las muchas cosas que le ayudó a recoger, le llamaron la atención los adornos en forma de conejitos. Habían sido esos mismos conejitos los que cayeron, de repente, sobre su pupitre en otro día de clases cuando estaba en bachillerato; él los reconoció pero no entendía cómo es que llegaron ahí, en ese momento, alguien llamó a la puerta, la profesora abrió y le dijo que lo buscaban afuera; cuando salió, ella estaba ahí, con su cara de pícara, esperando a que se los devuelva. Ocurrió muchas veces más, el aula de Serena quedaba en el piso superior y ella había aprovechado un orificio en el entrepiso de madera de aquel edificio antiguo, para tener una excusa y poder verlo. Él nunca pudo evitar sonreír cada vez que los esferos caían sobre sus cuadernos.

– Señor ¿va a ir a buscarla? ¿Usted la quiere? – Le preguntó inocente Helios y Darien volvió al presente. – Yo le indico el camino, venga, se baja por acá – y los llevó hacia la parte de atrás de la casa.

– Por supuesto, Helios. Si se ha perdido, la encontraré y no permitiré que nadie le haga daño. Ella vendrá a verte. Lo prometo. – Darien, que aún sonreía, chocó su puño cerrado con el del niño, en señal de compromiso y Helios sonrió también, no quería otra cosa que ella estuviera bien y poder volver a verla.

Darien preguntó a Peruru sobre cómo seguir por el camino, el muchacho le indicó cuál sendero seguir y hacia dónde dirigirse al bajar, le advirtió del sitio en donde se encuentran los caminos y lo fácil que resultaría perderse. Peruru se ofreció a acompañarlo, pero Darien no aceptó ya que le recomendó se quedase a cuidar de sus hermanos por una posible represalia de Malachite y sus secuaces. Al igual que a Serena, le obsequiaron fruta y luego, el Mayor de la Policía emprendió el camino en busca de la mujer que más le importaba en el mundo.

.  
.

Malachite subió las maletas a su vehículo, se había comunicado con Metalia y éste le confirmó la llegada inminente de su representante, era la oportunidad perfecta para escapar. Estaba nervioso, pensando en que la policía seguía tras él. No paraba de maldecir el haber perdido a su rehén, esa mujer era su única garantía después de haber fallado al tratar de recuperar los documentos de manos del periodista. Y para completar, quien iba tras él era Darien Chiba, el maldito que, una vez, ya se encargó de su captura. No podía ser peor.

– ¡Bandana! - gritó.

– Aquí está señor Malachite – la mujer que servía en su casa, apareció, con una bandeja, asustada tras oír su nombre en un grito amenazador.

Malachite le había pedido algo para comer y ella le ofreció lo que había preparado.

– ¿Dónde está mi hijo, señor? Le preguntó muy preocupada y con una voz que apenas se escuchaba.

– Eso no te importa, mejor ruega para que cumpla con mis órdenes, porque si no, estoy seguro que se pudrirá en la cárcel y yo no haré absolutamente nada por él. Después de sus errores, se merece eso y más.

La mujer levantó la cabeza y le habló mirándolo a los ojos – Él es un buen muchacho, si algo le pasa, será su culpa, usted no tiene corazón. No se saldrá con la suya. – Bandana se lamentó y Malachite le tiró la bandeja, lleno de ira por haberse atrevido a enfrentársele.

– ¡Maldita malagradecida! Desaparece de mi vista si no quieres que te golpee.

La mujer huyó ante la amenaza del hombre que, estaba segura, se sentía acorralado. Pero su final, aparentemente, estaba cerca.

Mientras trataba de calmar su respiración, Malachite, escuchó el sonido del helicóptero, sus sentidos se agudizaron y subió al vehículo inmediatamente, debía llegar al claro en la cima de la montaña. Aceleró en dirección a la salida de la propiedad, dispuesto a continuar ascendiendo y cuando estaba saliendo, aparecieron, en su retrovisor, los vehículos de la policía que subían por el camino. Aceleró aún más mientras comenzaron a sonar las sirenas, escuchó una voz por el megáfono que le decía que se detuviese.

– Es la policía, deténgase de inmediato y baje del vehículo con las manos en alto.

– ¡Maldición! – Malachite hizo caso omiso y continuó conduciendo a mayor velocidad. No iban a atraparlo.

Kakeru y otro oficial se bajaron para revisar la propiedad y los demás continuaron, tras el delincuente, al mando de Andrew.

El helicóptero estaba llegando al claro de la cima.

– ¿Dónde diablos está? – dijo la voz, molesta, de una mujer.

– Señorita, hay otro helicóptero a casi veinte kilómetros al este, creo que es la policía, sólo tenemos siete minutos para recoger a Malachite.

– ¡Qué! – Se sobresaltó la mujer – ¿Por qué están aquí? ¡Desgraciado Malachite! Nunca nos advirtió que estaban tras él, no pueden relacionarme y menos relacionar a mi padre. Si no aparece en los siguientes tres minutos, se quedará, yo no me arriesgaré por él.

La mujer que iba en el helicóptero era la representante de Metalia, su hija. Como él estaba exiliado en el extranjero, ella era quien se encargaba de los negocios que tenía en el país. El plan de Malachite estaba auspiciado por el político, el cual estaba satisfecho al ver la lista de incautos que estaban preparando la invasión. Tenían el futuro asegurado. Sin embargo, no estaban al tanto de la situación actual de Malachite shitennou y sus dos últimos errores.

– Vigila el radar y mantenme informada.

– Entendido señorita Beryl. Mire, el helicóptero dejó de avanzar.

.  
.

– Cóndor dos, ¿me copia? Aquí unidad especial en el cielo, necesito coordenadas. Cambio.

– Unidad especial, - respondió Andrew – copiado. Diríjase a la cima de la montaña, éstas son las coordenadas. Cambio.

– Entendido Cóndor dos. Hemos detectado la presencia de otro helicóptero en el sitio, solicito instrucciones. Cambio.

– Unidad especial, escuche. Al parecer, está de parte del sospechoso, no lo alerten, rodeen la cima y aparezcan desde el oeste. Estamos siguiendo al sospechoso a través de una carretera que llega hasta ahí.

.  
.

Al escuchar el helicóptero, Serena echó a correr por el sendero que la llevaría hasta un claro, más abajo de donde se encontraba, dejó la alforja en el tronco para que no le hiciera peso; total, muy pronto la rescatarían. Trataba de normalizar su respiración ya que su corazón latía rápido, tanto por el cansancio como por la emoción que le provocaron sus pensamientos, al imaginarse que Darien estaba buscándola. Saltó entre unas piedras que estaban incrustadas en medio de las raíces de los árboles y miró como varios pájaros se levantaban a cada paso que daba. Los rayos de sol se colaban por entre las ramas dándole la impresión de estar envuelta en cintas de luz mientras corría. Con cada salto, sentía que se movía todo en su cuerpo, la trenza que recogía su cabello le golpeaba la espalda como si fuera un látigo, pero no podía pensar en eso ahora, tampoco se percató que, apenas echó a correr, de los bolsillos de la chompa que llevaba en su cintura, se cayó el lápiz labial que sacó de su bolso antes de huir.

Alcanzó a ver el claro delante de sus ojos cuando sintió pasar al helicóptero sobre su cabeza, la sombra opacó las cintas de luz y supo que le quedaban segundos antes de que sus esperanzas se desvanecieran. Corrió lo más rápido que pudo dejando su aliento en cada paso. Al fin llegó al claro, pero el aparato acababa de pasar dirigiéndose hacia la cima.

– ¡Nooo! ¡Vuelvan aquí! – saltó en el claro esperando que alguno de los pilotos la viera. – ¡Nooo! – Cayó de rodillas debido al cansancio y a la desolación – Auxilio, por favor, vuelvan – dijo más bajito y alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y vio con desesperación que el helicóptero ya no estaba.

Su ánimo se quebrantó y terminó por tenderse sobre la hierba del claro, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos ante la impotencia que sentía. Darien no estaba buscándola. Dejó pasar unos minutos.

– ¡No! ¡Levántate Serena! – se secó las lágrimas e intentó ponerse de pié.

Respiró un momento y se levantó, para ella, todo esto era una experiencia muy dura, pero pensó en que podía estar peor, aún podría estar atada en la vivienda de Malachite. Así consiguió recobrar el impulso que necesitaba para seguir. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que el camino ya no era visible, por lo que, pensó por dónde debía dirigirse, entonces fue hasta, la que supuso era, la entrada por la que llegó al claro; desde ahí identificaría por donde tenía que continuar.

Por un rato, olvidó la posibilidad de que Malachite o sus secuaces estuvieran tras ella o si Darien iría a su rescate y sólo pensó en que tenía que salir de ahí. Se propuso continuar con la caminata y aceleró el paso, ahora ya nada podía ser peor. Por eso, mientras más se apresurara, más rápido estaría cerca de la ciudad.

Caminó como veinte metros y se fijó en unos troncos que formaban un puente sobre el cauce, un poco profundo, de una _quebrada seca_, no recordaba haber pasado por ahí cuando llegó al claro; sin embargo, decidió que, por la velocidad que llevaba, no se percató de ello. Cruzó nuevamente, con esperanzas de seguir el camino principal, pero, de pronto, sintió que, bajo sus pies, el piso dejaba de existir. Sintió un fuerte dolor en todo el cuerpo y escuchó su voz en un grito, al mismo tiempo, el sonido del helicóptero atravesó por su cabeza.

– Regresaron... Darien, regresaste por mí – miró el cielo azul y luego, todo se volvió negro.

.  
.

* * *

_Mis agradecimientos a **elianamz-b**v, **yesqui2000** y **Flakis** que han dejado sus reviews. Gracias porque sus comentarios me han ayudado con la trama._

_**Flakis**, tenías razón, habían dos helicópteros._

_**yesqui2000**, me obligas a plantearme seriamente la actitud de Darien en cuanto se dé el encuentro, que al igual que tú y muchas, ya quiero que sea._

_**elianamz-bv**, espero que no te resulte aún más enredado. :) Disfruta la historia._

_Besos para todas y para quienes leen, aunque no dejen sus reviews._

_Cuidense._


	13. Retomando el camino

_**Un saludo cariñoso a todas las lectoras y lectores. Les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Disfrútenlo.**_

* * *

– ¡Es la Policía, la casa está rodeada, salgan con las manos en alto!

Kakeru junto a otro oficial, esperaban a que, de la casa en donde, supuestamente, había estado Malachite, saliese cualquier persona que quedaba adentro.

Se habían acercado silenciosamente, para no llamar la atención de alguien que pudiese estarlos esperando. La casa era una construcción de adobe, con techo de madera y tejas de arcilla; tenía ventanas posteriores de madera, que estaban cerradas. Ellos llegaban desde atrás. En el frente, la casa tenía un portal cubierto que servía para recibir a las visitas, Kakeru siguió hacia la entrada principal, mientras su compañero estaba rodeándola por el otro lado, pasando junto al pequeño huerto que había por ese lado. Adosado a la construcción principal, había un cuarto, cubierto igual, desde donde salía humo, debía ser la cocina. Mientras se acercaba al portal, Kakeru vio una silueta que aparecía por la puerta, entre el humo.

– ¡Por favor! No me hagan daño, yo soy inocente… – Salió Bandana, muy lentamente, apretando su delantal con las manos y con la mirada baja, levantando la cabeza, sólo para que puedan identificarla como inofensiva.

– ¿Quién es usted? ¿Hay alguien más dentro de la casa? – Le preguntó uno de los policías. La mujer se acercó, con la misma actitud, hacia uno de ellos.

– Mi nombre es Bandana, estoy sola. El señor Malachite acaba de irse. – Levantó la cabeza para mirar a Kakeru y preguntarle – ¿Qué ha pasado con mi hijo? Él estaba con Jedite, buscando a la señorita.

– Tiene que acompañarnos – Kakeru respondió, mientras le indicaba a su compañero que revisara la casita que se veía más allá. – Tendrá que declarar o será considerada cómplice del delincuente Shitennou.

– ¡No! Él me ha obligado a servirle, siempre me ha tenido amenazada con hacerle daño a mi hijo.

– La llevaremos a la Central de Policía, por su hijo no se preocupe, acabamos de arrestar a Jedite y el muchacho está colaborando con la captura de Malachite. – El policía le explicó, pero la mujer echó a llorar.

– No quiero que le pase nada a mi hijo… díganme que estará bien…

– ¡Kakeru! La tenían aquí, encontré sus pertenencias – lo llamó el otro oficial.

– Por favor señora, arregle sus cosas, en un momento vendrá la patrulla.

Kakeru se dirigió hasta la casita en donde estaba su compañero y, en verdad, pudo reconocer las huellas del cautiverio. Mientras recogían las pertenencias de Serena y otras pruebas, el otro oficial hizo un comentario.

– Kakeru, esta señorita ha sido muy valiente, mira que escaparse de estos criminales. Yo… creo que ella es muy importante para el Mayor, se lo veía desesperado por encontrarla y porque estos desgraciados no la lastimaran. Tú… ¿crees que se conozcan?

– ¡No seas impertinente! Es mejor no meternos en las cosas de Darien – Kakeru conocía hace algún tiempo al Mayor, lo admiraba y se habían hecho amigos, por eso podía llamarlo por su nombre de pila. – No quiero que él sepa que estamos haciendo comentarios y especulaciones sobre su comportamiento, y menos, dentro de una misión.

– Lo siento. Yo respeto mucho al Mayor, pero es que nunca lo había visto tan apasionado. Él, siempre, mantiene el control de todo, es… inconmovible.

– No lo sé... – Aunque no iba a admitirlo, Kakeru también lo había notado. Darien era un hombre que se había ganado la lealtad de todos sus amigos y compañeros. – Eso no es de nuestra incumbencia. Así que, mejor, sigue su ejemplo y mantén controlada tu lengua.

El otro oficial asintió apenado y ambos continuaron con su trabajo, esperando la llegada de una de las patrullas.

..

La persecución continuaba y el cielo que había estado completamente despejado en la mañana, había comenzado a nublarse.

Malachite conducía como un loco. Sólo hace dos días, abrigaba sus pensamientos de un futuro asegurado, contando lo que ganaría una vez que pusiera en marcha su plan; ahora su corazón latía apresuradamente, intentando escapar de la policía.

– Tengo que legar al helicóptero. La estúpida de Beryl tiene que salvarme. – No dejaba de mirar a los vehículos de la policía en sus retrovisores. Pero ya avistaba el claro de la cima.

Aceleró lo más que pudo, ya podía escuchar el ruido del helicóptero; llegó a la superficie plana cubierta por un verde pasto y bajó del vehículo, echó a correr hacia el centro del prado, haciendo señas al cielo.

– ¡Señorita Beryl, ahí está Malachite!

– Apresúrate estúpido Shitennou – Dijo Beryl mientras hacía la maniobra para descender.

– ¡Señorita Metalia, lo persigue la policía! – le avisó Zoycite, su copiloto, cuando vio aparecer, tras el hombre que corría, los vehículos con sirenas.

– ¡Desgraciado de mierda! ¡Nunca nos advirtió de esto! Tenemos que salvarlo, si no, la policía lo descubrirá todo. – Los nervios empezaron a apoderarse de ella, mientras el helicóptero se asentaba en el prado. – ¿Qué pasó con el otro helicóptero?

– Ya no está tras nosotros, cambió de dirección hace unos minutos – respondió Zoycite.

Andrew y sus oficiales, bajaron de los vehículos y corrieron tras Malachite. Con la ayuda del megáfono, lo exhortaron para que se detuviera. Éste los ignoró y los policías se vieron obligados a disparar. Las balas fueron directamente hacia el maleante que intentaba, a toda costa, escapar.

– ¿Unidad especial, dónde están? Cambio. – Llamó Andrew, necesitaba el apoyo de su helicóptero o los criminales escaparían.

Malachite estaba llegando a la nave Metalia, pero uno de los disparos le dio a su pierna izquierda, inmediatamente, cayó al suelo, desestabilizado por el proyectil. Zoycite lo vio y no tuvo otra opción de comunicárselo a Beryl.

– ¡Aghhh! ¡Malditooos! ¡Ayúdame Beryl! – se quejaba Malachite

– ¡Diablos! Ese traidor se queda. ¡Zoycite, vamos, hacia el oeste! – Fue la decisión de Beryl, quien ya no iba a arriesgarse por Malachite. Presionó los controles para comenzar a elevarse, dirigió la mirada hacia el rumbo que tomaría, pero no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

...

Darien sentía que el corazón se le salía del pecho, había caminado como media hora. En el sendero estaban las huellas de las pisadas de Serena, eran las más frescas, así que debían ser de ella. Cuando escuchó los helicópteros en el cielo, se comunicó con Andrew para saber si atraparon a Malachite.

Andrew le informó que iban tras él y que su captura era sólo cuestión de tiempo, se había comunicado con la Unidad Especial y ya tenían un plan. Darien, por su parte, le explicó que iba tras Serena y dejó en sus manos el resto de la misión.

Así, llegó hasta el sitio en donde confluían los caminos, era tal como le dijo Peruru, si no se ponía atención, era fácil seguir el camino equivocado. Se aproximó al tronco en el que Serena estuvo sentada hacía rato, abrió mucho los ojos cuando vio la alforja, que aún contenía algunas frutas, sobre la madera. De inmediato la cogió entre sus manos y la acercó a su rostro. Aprisionó contra sí aquel tejido, pensando en Serena, a su mente llegó el perfume de ella; pues talvez no se encontrara en esa bolsa, pero sólo con evocarlo, el recuerdo de su olor, llenaba su mente y su corazón.

– Serena, estás cerca…

De pronto, sus pensamientos dejaron la ensoñación, ¿dónde estaba ella? ¿Por qué dejó las frutas? ¿Por dónde se fue?

Se detuvo para observar, exhaustivamente, el lugar, se sentó en el tronco en donde suponía lo hizo Serena, tenía que intentar ver desde la perspectiva de ella y así averiguar por donde se fue. El _camino principal_ continuaba hacia abajo, pero se iba hacia la derecha; un poco más hacia la izquierda, había otro sendero, que descendía también, pero que, tal como se fijó, conducía a un claro. Los demás caminos, subían en otras direcciones. Darien pensó en que Serena debió tomar uno de los caminos que bajaban, pues ese era su objetivo, llegar a la carretera y sólo lo iba a hacer si seguía descendiendo.

– ¿por dónde…?

No la había visto desde que ella se fue a estudiar su Master en el extranjero, hace cinco años, cuando desistió de luchar contra el destino. Ahora, con cada paso que daba hacia ella, las heridas de su corazón se hacían más evidentes, esas heridas que intentó ignorar para poder seguir viviendo.

Estaba comenzando a desesperarse, cuando sus ojos vieron una pista.

– ¡Un lápiz labial! – Estaba sobre el sendero que conducía al claro, se apresuró a recogerlo, talvez ella lo dejó para llamar la atención. Se dispuso a seguir el camino al claro, con la mente llena de recuerdos…

Era otro de los maravillosos días de clases en bachillerato, el sonido del timbre había indicado que el receso comenzaba, por lo que él se dirigió hacia el comedor estudiantil, se moría de hambre; como siempre, no pasaba desapercibido para una de sus compañeras de clase, Melisa, que, acompañada de sus amigas, se sentó junto a él. Ella le preguntó lo que quería comer, con la intención de complacerlo. Él se sintió incómodo y pidió sólo un helado. Había pasado poco tiempo y ellos disfrutaban de la conversación, bueno, más Melisa; de pronto, escucharon la risa de los alumnos que estaban en el comedor.

– Mira quien está aquí Darien – dijo Melisa, haciendo un ademán con sus ojos en una expresión de burla – tu protegida. – Ella lo decía con envidia, ya que Darien siempre estaba pendiente de Serena, ayudándola en lo que necesitara y protegiéndola de compañeros que intentaban acercársele o quienes querían hacerla sentir mal. Además, era su oportunidad para demostrarle a Serena que Darien le prestaba más atención que a ella.

Darien se volteó y vio a Serena, Mina y Amy, que estaban en otra de las mesas, todas sonreian. De pronto, la melodía de _All that she want_s de _Ace of Base_ comenzó a escucharse y su rubia se levantó, se había soltado el cabello y se había pintado los labios muy rojos, por eso la atención de los demás. Ella comenzó a cantar y bailar...

_She leads a lonely life… uhmm_

_She leads a lonely life…_

Como sus amigas la aplaudían, a ella no le importó lo demás y siguió con la fonomímica de la canción, moviendo lateralmente los pies y las caderas, de un lado a otro, así como levantando los brazos, al ritmo del tecno; mientras miraba a Darien y señalaba a la odiosa compañera, Melisa, quien se empeñaba en seguir tras él.

_… All that she wants is another baby_

_She's gone tomorrow, boy_

_All that she wants is another baby, yeah…_

Todos la apoyaban con las palmas y a Darien le parecía tan gracioso, que de inmediato comenzó a cantar él también. Melisa rodaba los ojos, mientras los veía, furiosa porque de nuevo aquella pequeña rubia le robaba la atención del guapo muchacho de ojos azules.

Después de que terminara su presentación, los alumnos que la rodeaban, la aplaudieron y felicitaron. Serena estaba ensayando para el festival colegial y no perdió la oportunidad para llamar la atención de Darien y molestar a Melisa. Darien la abrazó felicitándola y le pidió que se limpiara el lápiz labial, ya que le daba una imagen muy agresiva; aparte de que los inspectores se lo reprocharían, ya que las señoritas no debían maquillarse, escandalosamente, para ir al colegio.

Ahora, después de tanto tiempo, la recordaba y se daba cuenta que, le había encantado la imagen provocadora que le daban esos labios rojos y el pelo suelto. Sonrió, pero la preocupación lo tomó preso, nuevamente, y se concentró en el sendero, la iba a encontrar.

El fuerte contraste de la luz del sol, con las sombras de los árboles a cada lado, hacía que los ojos de Darien no vean claramente, pero él siguió caminando hasta que pudo ver la luz al final del túnel, era la salida hasta el claro. Casi corrió para llegar y se encontró con un gran prado verde con algunas flores amarillas y anaranjadas. El viento sopló sobre su cara y sintió un aroma agradable. Se adentró sobre la hierba, tratando de adivinar por dónde debía seguir, fijándose en las leves huellas sobre el pasto, encontró un rastro como si alguien se hubiese sentado sobre el forraje y se detuvo.

– Ella estuvo aquí – No lo podía creer. Encontró un rímel casi oculto entre unas hojas más grandes. Se arrodilló sobre el pasto y otra vez aspiró su olor.

Miró hacia todos los lados, cada vez la sentía más cerca, pero no podía verla. ¿Dónde estaba?

Unos ladridos llamaron su atención, era Campeón que, supuso, lo había seguido, pero, lo más extraño era que se encontraba unos veinte metros hacia la derecha, ladrándole a algo.

Darien se levantó y se acercó al perro, que no paraba de ladrar. Cuando estuvo más cerca se dio cuenta que el animal estaba en la orilla de un cauce, había una quebrada seca que él no vio al llegar. Se acercó llamando al animal.

– Tranquilo Campeón ¿qué pasa? – el perro no se tranquilizaba y lo impulsaba a acercarse más. Parecía que quería cruzar pero los troncos que formaban el puente, estaban rotos.

Ya estaba casi en la otra orilla, delante de Campeón y dirigió su mirada a donde veía el perro. Nunca había sentido el miedo y la desesperación que se apoderó de su corazón en ese instante.

– ¡Serena!

Se encontraba a más de un metro de profundidad, ella no se movía, tenía su mejilla izquierda apoyada en la tierra, sus piernas estaban flexionadas y sus brazos a uno y a otro lado de su cuerpo, el cabello le cubría, un poco, los ojos que los tenía cerrados; sobre su abdomen tenía un pedazo de tronco, que seguramente, era uno de los que se rompió cuando intentó cruzar. Darien bajó rápidamente para sacarla, sin pensar en nada más. El fondo del cauce era un poco estrecho, pero le permitía moverse libremente.

– Serena... – Su voz temblaba. – Dios, por favor, que esté bien.

Con manos igual de temblorosas, limpió de su cuerpo la tierra, las hojas y los tallos que tenía encima y la examinó con precaución, estaba inconsciente. Tomó su muñeca derecha para sentir su pulso, estaba débil, muy lentamente acomodó su cabeza, le quitó el pelo de la cara y trató de enderezar su cuerpo, poniendo mucha atención si había alguna fractura. Como oficial de policía, sabía sobre primeros auxilios y qué debía tener en cuenta para evitar cualquier daño a una persona que había sufrido un accidente como ese.

Examinó sus brazos y se dio cuenta que tenía fracturado el antebrazo izquierdo. Con mucho cuidado, buscó entre los restos de madera que tenía alrededor, unas tablillas que le permitieran inmovilizar el brazo. Agradeció que estuviera inconsciente, ya que tomó su brazo y lo acomodó. Ella se quejó y se removió de dolor, pero no se despertó. Él sintió su dolor, luego le quitó la chompa de la cintura y con ella ató el brazo al resto de su cuerpo para que no se moviera.

No había más fracturas, así que se incorporó para tomar el radio transmisor y pedir ayuda, pero se dió cuenta que no lo traía encima. Buscó en todos sus bolsillos y no lo encontró. Ahora estaba incomunicado, tendría que llevarla cargada hasta la casa de Helios. Se agachó de nuevo, pasó sus brazos por debajo del cuerpo de la muchacha y se levantó junto con ella. Tenía que sacarla de ahí lo más rápido posible, su brazo necesitaba atención médica y tenía que recobrar la consciencia. Bajó siguiendo el cauce hasta donde la altura de las orillas casi coincidía con el fondo, así pudo salir y emprender la caminata de subida. Ya en la casa, buscaría la forma de comunicarse con Andrew o con la Central.

Identificó el sendero y caminó, cuando llegó hasta el tronco, se sentó un momento a descansar con Serena en brazos. Acercó su cara a la suya y, con ternura, le besó la frente, aún estaba inconsciente, pero se quejaba por ratos, esperaba no sufriera mucho con el dolor, que seguro le causaba la fractura del brazo.

El cielo se estaba nublando y la lluvia amenazaba con caer desde el oriente. Observó el paisaje y cuando sintió nuevas fuerzas, se encaminó de nuevo, Campeón iba delante de ellos, indicándoles el camino. Por lo menos, podía hablarle al perro para distraerse mientras ascendía. La pendiente que subía le exigía un gran esfuerzo físico, Darien agradecía estar en forma y poder resistir el esfuerzo con Serena en brazos. Su deseo de ponerla a salvo, era más fuerte que su fatiga corporal.

– ¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar Campeón? seguro tú estás acostumbrado a caminar por aquí – El perro se adelantaba unos metros y se quedaba esperándolo para volver a adelantarse. – Buen perro.

El corazón de Darien ardía, había esperado mucho tiempo para estar cerca de ella y estos momentos, aunque preocupado por su inconsciencia, gratificaban con creces los años que se sintió solo y vacío. Por ahora, tenían un mundo sólo para los dos; pero no iba a durar mucho, tenía que llevarla hasta un hospital.

– Serena... Debes ser fuerte, tienes que recuperarte. Muchos estamos esperando por ti. – Sentía un nudo en la garganta, al pensar que entre esos muchos estaba el novio, Seiya Kou. Si por él fuera, se quedaría con ella así y nunca la soltaría.

El ambiente fresco de la montaña y los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las ramas de los árboles, lo llevaban a soñar con un futuro junto a la mujer que tenía en sus brazos, el viento les alborotaba los cabellos a ambos y sus aromas se entremezclaban en un perfume único. Dejó de hablarle al perro y la acomodó de manera que su boca rozaba el oído derecho de Serena y sintió deseos de cantarle.

_Para reconquistarte, construiré la primavera,_  
_para regalarte flores y perdones mis torpezas..._  
_para que no me olvides bailaré con las estrellas_  
_para entrar en tus sueños, liberado de promesas..._  
_Y cada paso, cada gesto, lo haré con el corazón_  
_para que tú duermas con mi amor..._

Continuó cantándole al oído mientras caminaba, mirando hacia el frente, sin percatarse de que una tímida lágrima escapaba y descendía por la mejilla izquierda de Serena.

* * *

Espero que les guste el capítulo. :) Toda la historia ha sucedido en menos de dos días, por lo que los recuerdos juegan un papel importante en cada parte.

Como siempre, un gran saludo para las personas que me han dejado sus reviews.

**yesqui2000, Flakis y Rossly85**. Gracias por seguir pendientes y expresar sus opiniones que me ayudan mucho a modificar los acontecimientos.

No había agradecido debidamente a quienes siguen la historia, aunque no dejen sus reviews: **Cotita83, GabYxA, Talantia, bunny moon 18, cariz10, goordita y lauellelemd**. Muchas gracias a ustedes.

Un abrazo fuerte a todos quienes se dan el tiempo de leer este fic.

Hasta el próximo.


	14. Dudas y Certezas

**Hola queridas amigas lectoras:**

**Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Un saludo navideño, muy especial, para todas.**  
**Gracias por leer.**

_SerenityLigth_

* * *

Beryl y Zoycite se quedaron con sus ojos muy abiertos ante la imagen que tenían en frente, se habían confiado en que el helicóptero de la policía cambió de rumbo, pero lo que no esperaban, era que el rumbo que tomaría y que obstaculizaría su huida; ahora lo tenían frente a ellas, impidiéndoles que levantaran el vuelo.

– ¡Unidad especial de Policía! Descienda el helicóptero ahora mismo. –Fue el sonido que escucharon por los altavoces del equipo policial. – Si no, nos veremos obligados a derribarlos.

– ¡No puede ser! ¡Zoycite, estamos perdidas! Ese maldito nos ha entregado, pero no vivirá para testificar en contra de mi padre. – Beryl aprovechó los últimos minutos para enviar un mensaje a Metalia, a través de una frecuencia privada.

Malachite se encontraba en el suelo, con la mirada hacia el cielo, mientras veía, en su mente, su propia caída y la de sus cómplices. Maldijo a todos quienes habían arruinado sus planes, especialmente a la rubia investigadora que escapó de sus garras y ocasionó su ruina. Seguramente Chiba, estaba en el helicóptero y, otra vez, recibiría esa mirada de desprecio y triunfo sobre él.

El helicóptero Metalia descendió en medio del claro y las pilotos, luego de desconectar los equipos, bajaron del aparato con las manos en alto. El equipo aéreo de la policía las esposó de inmediato y Andrew se encargó de Malachite. Desarmaron a todos y bajo la supervisión del teniente Furuhata, los llevaron, en ambos helicópteros hasta el helipuerto de la Oficina Central.

Los vehículos bajaron hacia la propiedad de Bandana, recogiendo a Kakeru y al otro oficial que, ya habían reunido las pruebas sobre el secuestro de Serena Tsukino. Bandana corrió a abrazar a su hijo y ambos fueron llevados hacia la Central, para la respectiva declaración.

.

En la oficina de Darien, Kakyuu y Seiya continuaban atentos a lo que acontecía en el operativo.

– ¡Kakyuu! No dicen nada de Serena ¿qué pasa con el Mayor?

– Oh Seiya, hay que tener paciencia, he visto desenlaces más complicados, este es un operativo difícil, pero debe tener confianza. El Mayor no permitirá que las cosas se le escapen de las manos.

– Es difícil pensar con esta incertidumbre. No sé qué va a pasar conmigo y Serena.

– Pero Seiya, no debe darse por vencido aún, tendrá su oportunidad con Serena, mejor, piense en cómo debe actuar para ganarse su amor. Estoy segura que ella lo debe querer mucho, usted ha demostrado ser un hombre leal, preocupado, cariñoso.

– Desde que conocí a Serena, mi objetivo ha sido conquistar su corazón, ella siempre me ha demostrado su cariño, me ha apoyado en mi carrera y me ha incentivado a superarme. Pero, siempre he pensado que su corazón es muy difícil de atrapar, es más, pienso que su corazón está ocupado por alguien más. Ella me habló una vez, de un gran amor de su adolescencia, pero creo que ese sentimiento ha permanecido dentro de ella a través de los años. Eso siempre me ha detenido en mi intención de confesarle mis sentimientos. – Se le había ocurrido que ese amor podría ser Darien, pero también creía que era una idea descabellada, ¿podría darse semejante coincidencia? Pero de eso, no hablaría hasta estar seguro.

Kakyuu se acercó a Seiya mientras le hablaba y se sentó a su lado. – La esperanza es lo último que se pierde Seiya, – tomó sus manos, inesperadamente, y lo miró a los ojos – espere a que todo esto acabe y podrá esclarecer todas sus dudas. Yo, personalmente, le expreso mi apoyo moral.

Seiya se sorprendió ante esas palabras, pero se sorprendió aún más de lo cálido y sincero que sintió ese gesto. Dentro de su confusión y tristeza al pensar que Serena no le correspondería, pudo sentir esa caricia dulce en su corazón.

– Gracias Kakyuu, de verdad, es muy importante para mí, sentir su apoyo en estos momentos.

Ambos jóvenes se miraban sonrientes, hasta que un sonido ronco los sacó del momento mágico. Kakyuu se acercó a la radio.

_– Atención Central, oficial Fireball, aquí Teniente Furuhata desde la Unidad Especial Aérea, responda. Cambio._

– Aquí Fireball, en la Central, le escucho

_– Hemos apresado a los sospechosos, en este momento vamos a la Central, por favor, solicitamos permiso para aterrizar, preparen el helipuerto. Cambio_

– Entendido Teniente, ¿en cuánto tiempo? Cambio.

_– Quince minutos, oficial. ¿Se ha comunicado el Mayor Chiba? Cambio._

– No Teniente, no lo ha hecho, ¿él no se encuentra con usted?

_– No oficial. No he podido comunicarme con él, se encuentra buscando a la señorita Tsukino; el oficial Ōsora, está con los vehículos. Cambio._

– Lo esperamos, seguiré pendiente por si se comunica.

Seiya se encontraba con los puños apretados mientras escuchaba los mensajes en la radio, no se sabía nada de Serena y el Mayor. Todo eso alimentaba sus más grandes temores.

Kakyuu, muy profesional, le indicó que permaneciera en la oficina, mientras ella preparaba el protocolo para recibir a los detenidos.

.

Darien continuó caminando con Serena en brazos, el cielo seguía nublándose y sintió una brisa fría que circulaba por el sendero que recorría; reconocía el camino por delante y estaba seguro que le faltaba poco para llegar a casa de Peruru; además, Campeón, cada vez aumentaba sus ladridos.

No perdía de vista, el pálido rostro de Serena, esperando que ella reaccionara y abriera sus ojos. Al mismo tiempo sentía miedo; todo él, temblaba al pensar cómo sería el momento en que sus ojos se vuelvan a encontrar. Se había quitado la chaqueta y había cubierto el cuerpo de ella, para que, al caer la lluvia, no se mojara demasiado.

– Serena, resiste por favor. Falta poco para llegar, te vas a poner bien, lo prometo.

Al fin, pudo notar que el ritmo de respiración de ella cambiaba, Campeón ladrada más fuerte haciendo que los sonidos la despertaran. La lluvia comenzó a caer y Serena se removió en los brazos de Darien, emitiendo un quejido leve.

La atención de Darien se centró en los ojos de Serena y en la sombra que marcaban las ojeras, poco a poco se iban abriendo, dejando ver el brillante azul, a través de sus espesas pestañas. Su alma se iluminó en el momento en que lo miró. Al parecer, lo mismo le ocurrió a ella, ya que no intentó decir nada. El cielo y el mar se encontraron en un lugar desconocido y ambos se trasladaron a ese sitio maravilloso que llenaba de felicidad, y temor al mismo tiempo, sus corazones heridos.

– Darien…, regresaste por mí… – finalmente, con voz débil, ella pronunció su nombre. – hum… Está lloviendo…

– Serena… tranquila, no te dejaré – él le contestó, con voz temblorosa.

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me pasó? – trataba de recordar, hasta que con expresión de terror continuó. – ¡Malachite Shitennou me persigue, ayúdame Darien!

– No temas, mi pequeña Serena, nadie te hará daño, yo te protegeré ahora. – La cobijó y la estrechó más fuerte, cuidando de no lastimar el brazo fracturado; a pesar de eso, ella sintió dolor.

– Darien, mi brazo, me duele… Tengo frío.

– Te caíste y te lastimaste el brazo, pero pronto llegaremos, estarás bien Serena, resiste un poco más…

Campeón ladró mucho más fuerte y se escuchó una vocecita que gritaba emocionada.

– ¡La encontró Peruru! ¡Encontró a la señorita Serena! – avisó a su hermano y comenzó a correr. – ¡Señorita Serena! ¡Señorita Serena!

La casa estaba ya a escasos metros de donde se encontraban, Helios llegó hasta Darien mientras Campeón saltaba alrededor del niño. La lluvia era más fuerte y todos estaban comenzando a empaparse.

– ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Está bien? – preguntó Helios, preocupado al ver a Serena, como dormida, en brazos de Darien.

– Ella estará bien Helios – le contestó para tranquilizarlo – Será mejor que me busques una toalla y le digas a tu hermano que necesito una cama para que ella descanse.

– Muy bien señor, ahora mismo voy – respondió el niño y se adelantó saltando hacia la casa, que ya era visible desde el sendero.

Eran ya las cuatro de la tarde y Darien recostó a Serena en la cama de los padres de Helios, éstos pronto llegarían y era necesario comunicarse con sus compañeros. Le quitó la chompa y las botas, le secó el cabello y la envolvió en una manta que le proporcionó Helios; pidió al mayor de los hermanos, le ayude a preparar una infusión de hojas de naranjo y flores de tilo, para evitar que Serena se resfríe; la dejó en compañía de Helios y Chibi y él se fue a la cocina con Peruru.

Serena estaba recostada y sentía dolor en su brazo, los niños no se alejaban de ella, y estaba muy agradecida por eso, así no pensaría en Darien, o eso creía. Casi había dejado de respirar en el momento en que le quitó la chompa y las botas; verificó en entablillado del brazo y le puso una manta encima; estuvo a punto de desmayarse cuando la abrazó con su brazo izquierdo para secarle el cabello con suaves masajes circulares.

Se sentía feliz, estas circunstancias eran las más emocionantes, por mucho tiempo, en sus pensamientos más íntimos, había deseado tanto volverlo a ver; ahora, él la había rescatado y atesoraría estos momentos en su memoria y su corazón.

Pero había algo que no la dejaba sentirse segura.

Tenían una conversación pendiente y no sabía qué esperar de eso, la última vez que se vieron, ella esperaba que él se pusiera feliz al saber lo mucho que se había superado, que al fin se diera cuenta que ella había crecido y que gracias a su esfuerzo se había convertido en una mujer independiente; que talvez existiese la posibilidad de retomar lo que empezó en su fiesta de quince años. En su fiesta de graduación, habían bailado y ella le contó sobre su beca, esperaba que celebrase su triunfo, pero su sonrisa no le había llegado a los ojos. Quiso contarle que no era imprescindible viajar de inmediato, esperaba que él le diera una señal de que su relación se pudiese concretar, después de todo, él continuaba en su lista, no lo había olvidado ni un solo instante. Nada de eso pasó, él le deseó lo mejor para sus estudios en el extranjero, diciéndole que se alegraba que ella cumpliese todos sus sueños y que él no iba a impedírselo.

Ella se fue. Qué más podía hacer, si no seguir adelante, persiguiendo sueños posibles e intentando dejar atrás las ilusiones que nunca se cumplirían. Cuando regresó al país, no se comunicó con él, pues él tampoco la buscó. Antes, ella contaba los días para encontrarlo de nuevo, más cuando él se fue al extranjero, buscaba la manera de obtener información de dónde estaba y cómo le iba, divinamente encontraba los contactos que le daban información. Ella esperaba una actitud igual; bueno, talvez sólo un poco, sin embargo, no sentía ningún interés.

¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora? Después de todo él estaba cumpliendo con su deber y ella no había cambiado nada, sentía que seguía siendo la misma niña que se enamoró de aquel muchacho que la levantó del suelo.

– ¿Lele, ita Seena…? ¿Lele? – la voz de Chibi la sacó de sus pensamientos, la niña miraba su brazo que, ahora, ya se estaba hinchando.

– Un poco, pequeña. Eres muy linda – respondió Serena y estiró su mano derecha para acariciarle la mejilla.

– Señorita Serena – habló Helios – ¿tenía miedo en el camino? El mayor se fue corriendo a buscarla, él también tenía miedo de que se perdiera.

– Un poquito, tuve miedo cuando escuché el helicóptero, porque se fue y no me vieron. Luego, me caí. No recuerdo nada más hasta que llegamos a la casa. – siguió respondiendo preguntas a los niños, que estaban curiosos y felices de tenerla en su casa.

Serena sintió que extrañaba a sus amigas. Mina y Amy eran sus amigas de la infancia, si estuvieran aquí, ellas podrían aconsejarla. Talvez Mina le diría que, ya se olvidase por fin de Darien y mirara a su alrededor, a los muchos pretendientes que andaban tras sus huesitos; Amy en cambio, era más reflexiva, ella analizaría la situación, los pro y los contra.

Ella sentía miedo, ahora daba gracias que Darien esté en la cocina, pero no tardaría en llegar. Les hizo señas a los niños y cerró inmediatamente los ojos cuando lo sintió llegar.

– Señorita Serena… – Darien, habló con un tono cariñoso y entró a la habitación con un jarro humeante, la vio con los ojos cerrados y caminó despacio – ¿han cuidado bien de ella? – Se dirigió hacia los niños, con un tono bajito, sonriéndoles y alborotando el pelo de Helios; luego, se acercó a ella y le habló con preocupación, como despertándola – Serena, ¿cómo está tu brazo? Pronto te llevaré al hospital. Muchos te están esperando, no temas. – Cómo deseaba que, entre esos muchos, no estuviera Seiya Kou.

Serena tenía la cara girada, tuvo que abrir los ojos, aunque no quería. _Muchos te están esperando. _Antes de mirarlo, pensó en lo que podía significar, ¿estaría él entre esos muchos? ¿querría estarlo? Su miedo la hacía temblar. Darien lo notó y se sentó sobre la cama junto a ella y puso el jarro sobre una mesa cercana. Ella se incorporó, mientras Darien le ponía una almohada y otra manta en la espalda. Los niños sonreían mirándolos.

– Serena, bebe esto, evitará que enfermes. – Le acercó el jarro hasta sus labios, estaba caliente, ella sopló y pudo beberse el agua – Con cuidado.

– Gracias Darien. Me duele mucho el brazo. – Serena no quería quejarse, pero el dolor iba subiendo en intensidad, evitó mirarlo por mucho tiempo. Darien asintió con preocupación, él sabía que necesitaba atención médica, pronto. Pero había perdido el radiotransmisor y no era fácil comunicarse. Fue a hablar con Peruru, tenía que buscar una solución.

Mientras tanto, en la Oficina de la Central de Policía, los delincuentes habían sido recibidos, fichados y encarcelados, esperando su respectivo juicio. Los padres de Serena se comunicaron y Kakyuu les informó sobre lo sucedido, ellos ya no corrían peligro alguno, por lo que esa misma tarde se trasladarían a la capital para averiguar sobre Serena.

– Señor Tsukino, la señorita está siendo buscada por el Mayor Chiba, un nuevo helicóptero fue enviado para brindar apoyo. – Le dijo, por teléfono, la oficial, a Kenji Tsukino, quien estaba muy preocupado por su hija. Ikuko, estaba agradecida de que Darien se hubiese hecho cargo, personalmente, de la búsqueda y rescate de Serena. Ambos confiaban en que todo saldría bien.

Eran las cinco de la tarde, la lluvia había mermado y la gente de El Porvenir, estaba regresando a sus casas, luego de su jornada de trabajo. Darien estaba averiguando, sin mucho éxito, si alguien poseía un vehículo para poder llevar a Serena. El dolor del brazo se volvía, cada vez, más insoportable para ella.

Todos estaban preocupados, el único vehículo del pueblito, aún no llegaba de su recorrido diario y sólo le ofrecían prestarle un caballo. Darien pensó en que El Porvenir, necesitaba la atención de las autoridades, prácticamente la población vivía incomunicada. No era posible que, en pleno siglo XXI, aún existiesen lugares tan olvidados por el estado; necesitaban una carretera, transporte para ellos y sus productos, servicios de infraestructura básica; realmente, no comprendía cómo gente buena y trabajadora como ellos, podían no ser tomados en cuenta a la hora de repartir los fondos públicos.

Estaba reflexionando sobre esto, cuando escuchó el sonido del helicóptero y entonces salió hasta la carretera. Agradeció el apoyo de sus compañeros, ellos nunca le fallaban, ahora habían vuelto por él, ya que no podía comunicarse.

Unos doscientos metros cuesta arriba, había un claro en donde pudo aterrizar el helicóptero, Darien corrió hasta el sitio y se encontró con Andrew.

– Gracias Andrew, no sabes cómo agradezco que hayas llegado – El Mayor habló esperanzado en poder sacar a Serena de ahí.

– Después que perdimos la comunicación, atrapamos a los malos y los reportamos en la Central, luego, pedí la Unidad Aérea para venir a buscarte. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Lograste encontrar a la Señorita Tsukino?

– La encontré Andrew, pero está herida, tiene una fractura en el antebrazo, necesito llevarla urgentemente a un hospital. Ella es muy valiente, no se ha quejado, pero estoy seguro que el dolor se está volviendo insoportable.

– No te preocupes Darien, traje unos paramédicos, ellos se encargarán. Traigámosla.

Serena se despidió de los niños y les prometió regresar en cuento estuviera bien. La abrazaron y la besaron en la mejilla. Ella nunca olvidaría a esos niños que le robaron el corazón y la salvaron de sus captores. Los paramédicos, atendieron a Serena, le pusieron un suero intravenoso y anestesia local para el dolor. Fue trasladada hasta el Helicóptero en los brazos de Darien, quien la acomodó junto a él en el asiento.

– Darien – le llamó Andrew, mientras los demás ocupantes organizaban las cosas para subir al helicóptero. – Me alegro de que se encuentre bien, en verdad. – Darien asintió con la cabeza y con una mirada sincera, le agradeció el apoyo que le estaba brindando su amigo Andrew. – Me alegro mucho por ambos. Sólo te pido que esta vez, actúes sin miedo y abras bien los ojos. – Darien se sobresaltó, pero el piloto, los interumpió indicándoles que estaban listos para despegar.

No supo cómo interpretar esas palabras. ¿Acaso Andrew intentaba decirle algo? Le había prometido que hablarían después y así lo harían. Ahora más que nunca. Pero ahora, el pensaba no despegarse de Serena y aprovechar su momento juntos mientras durase.

El helicóptero se elevó alejándose de aquel hermoso pueblito en las montañas. Esa misma noche, Serena estaría en el hospital, recuperándose. Mientras tanto, Darien la mantenía abrazada, deseando tener una oportunidad de hablar con ella. No se había sentido tan feliz en muchos años y las palabras de Andrew daban vueltas en su mente. Con ella en sus brazos, sentía que su alma estaba completa, ese era el lugar en donde desearía permanecer siempre.

Cuando fue consciente de eso, tomó una decisión, ahora, no la perdería de vista, no volvería a dejarla ir, se enfrentaría al novio, si era preciso; quizá esta era su última oportunidad, había sufrido mucho al pensar que la lastimarían o que no la vería de nuevo. Esta vez, perseguiría su sueño hasta alcanzarlo.

* * *

Mis sinceros agadecimientos a quienes siguen pendientes de mi historia.

**Flakis, Yesqui2000, Cotita83 y Christydechiba, **gracias por dejar sus opiniones, son muy valiosas.

Espero sigan apoyando a nuestra querida parejita.

Muchos besos.

Cuidense.

Les ofrezco subir el otro capítulo antes de Navidad y ahí les escribo mi mensaje correspondiente.

Hasta pronto.


	15. Una nueva oportunidad

Un saludo muy especial a todos quienes leen esta historia. Me disculpo ya que no he podido actualizar en la fecha que ofrecí. Sin embargo, aprovecho esta oportunidad para manifestar mi Saludo de Año Nuevo.

_**Que este año 2014, les traiga a todos y todas, la realización de sus metas y sueños personales, éxitos en su trabajo y muchas bendiciones para su familia. Un gran abrazo para ustedes. Les quiero muchísimo.**_

Espero me perdonen y les dejo un capítulo un poquito más extenso para compensarles la espera. Disfrútenlo.

Gracias a todas y todos. No olviden dejar sus reviews ya que esta historia está por terminar.

* * *

– ¡Darien! Gracias a Dios que podemos verte. ¿Cómo estás? – Ikuko se levantó, del sofá en la sala de espera, para abrazar a Darien que llegaba al hospital, a toda prisa y cargando un ramo de rosas, para saber de Serena.

– Señora Ikuko, gracias por recibirme. Estoy bien. Tuve que hacer unos papeleos en la Central, apenas me desocupé vine para acá. ¿Cómo sigue Serena?

– Ella está bien, hijo. – Le respondió Kenji Tsukino, el padre de Serena, que acompañaba a su esposa en el hospital, mientras se acercaba al mayor y ponía la mano en su hombro.

– Te estamos inmensamente agradecidos por lo que has hecho por nuestra hija. – Continuó – Ella está bien, gracias a ti.

Los padres de Serena habían llegado a la capital y esperaban en la Central mientras el helicóptero regresaba con su hija y Darien, luego de que Andrew fuera a buscarlos. Por la radio, les habían informado que ella había sido encontrada y estaba fuera de peligro. Sin embargo, la esperaban para trasladarla al Hospital General para que fuera restablecida de su deshidratación y principios de hipotermia; y para que su fractura sea tratada de inmediato. Darien tuvo que presentarse a la Dirección, mientras Andrew llevaba a Serena hasta sus padres.

– El oficial Furuhata nos contó todo, Darien. ¡Eres un héroe! Encontraste a mi pequeña. – Le dijo Ikuko mientras lo abrazaba, de nuevo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Darien, que no había visto a los señores Tsukino en algunos años, se sintió igual de emocionado al recibir su saludo y agradecimiento. Había informado, verbalmente, a Artemis, sobre los resultados del operativo; luego, se disculpó, se cambió de ropa, ya que tenía un traje de repuesto en su oficina y fue directamente al hospital.

– Le están haciendo unas radiografías, para evaluar su fractura. Pero la doctora ha dicho que deberá quedarse esta noche para recuperarse completamente, está deshidratada y casi no ha comido en las últimas veinticuatro horas; además que puede pescar una neumonía por haberse expuesto a la lluvia. Amy se está encargando de que la atiendan muy bien. – Explicó Kenji mientras se acercaban al sofá con la intención de tomar asiento.

– ¿Cómo está Mayor? – Darien, se detuvo y, con pesar, se volvió a la voz que escuchó a sus espaldas. Era la última persona a la que quería ver ahí.

– Gracias por salvarla.

– Señor Kou…

– ¡Darien! – Se apresuró a decir Ikuko. – ¿Conoces a Seiya Kou? – Claro que lo conocía, ahora mismo quería decirle en su cara que iba a luchar por el amor de Serena.

– Él es un gran amigo de Serena, le ha ayudado mucho desde que se conocieron en Valle Sagrado. – La madre de Serena se fijó en el semblante de Darien y puso mucho énfasis en la palabra _amigo_.

En la Central, Artemis les había mencionado que el novio de Serena había sido testigo del secuestro y les había presentado a Seiya. Ikuko, había sido prudente, le caía muy bien el periodista, pero había aclarado la situación. Conocía a Seiya por referencias de Serena y sabía, exactamente, que ella lo quería como amigo. No iba a permitir que Darien asuma un mal entendido y se aleje de Serena, nuevamente.

Darien sintió un escalofrío, escuchó perfectamente la palabra amigo, además del tono de voz de Ikuko. La miró y ella sólo asintió como dándose cuenta que él había estado equivocado al pensar, como muchos otros, que Seiya iba a ser su yerno. El Mayor Chiba sintió rabia, frustración, asombro, alivio, todo un arcoíris de sentimientos… En milésimas de segundo, su semblante cambió mientras agradecía en silencio que las cosas fueran así.

Finalmente, se sentía como un tonto, casi había renunciado a intentar acercarse a ella. ¡Pero cómo era posible haber creído tal cosa! Artemis había sido el primero en decírselo. Luego, todos hablaban del novio abatido que había sido testigo del secuestro. Claro, todos menos Andrew. Ahora entendía las palabras de Andrew, él intentó decírselo en dos ocasiones.

Sin embargo, era la mejor noticia, después de saber que Serena estaba fuera de peligro. No preguntó nada, simplemente se acercó a Seiya, manteniendo una sonrisa, que no era de triunfo, si no de felicidad; él jamás imaginó poder estar frente a él y hablarle.

– Me da mucho gusto verlo, Seiya. Agradezco su preocupación por Serena.

Darien se sintió muy seguro y eso se notó en cómo se dirigió a Seiya. Por su parte, Seiya había tenido mucho tiempo para meditar su situación, desde que Ikuko había aclarado el malentendido por el que todo el mundo pensaba que era el novio de Serena. Además ella le había contado que Darien y Serena se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo. Por lo tanto, el periodista había aceptado la derrota al comprobar sus sospechas, él era el amor de adolescente de Serena, el que ella llevaba, muy profundamente grabado, en su corazón.

– Estoy mucho más agradecido yo Mayor. Serena al fin está a salvo y podrá continuar con su vida. Sólo quiero pedirle algo. Hágala Feliz. Ella es una chica con un corazón muy puro que ha sabido esforzarse mucho para cumplir con sus metas y nunca ha dejado de compartir su cariño con quienes la hemos necesitado. Ella se merece toda la felicidad del mundo. Ella es mi bombón, yo realmente la estimo mucho.

– Gracias por sus palabras Seiya. Sé que no hemos tenido tiempo de conocernos, pero creo que usted es un buen hombre. Créame que a partir de ahora, me dedicaré a hacerla feliz.

Ambos hombres se estrecharon las manos, ya que la felicidad de Serena era más importante es ese momento. Los padres de Serena sonrieron también, al darse cuenta de la actitud de Darien. Definitivamente, él seguía siendo el hombre al que su hija amaba; ellos lo sabían muy bien.

– Señores Tsukino – la doctora llegó a la sala y llamó la atención de los que estaban reunidos – Serena ha sido trasladada a la habitación 305, pueden verla en este momento. El horario de visita es hasta las veintiún horas.

– ¡Amy! Tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cómo estás? – Darien habló sorprendido y se acercó para abrazarla – ¿Desde cuándo trabajas aquí?

– Hola Darien. – La doctora sonrió emocionada y correspondió al abrazo – Estoy aquí desde hace un mes. Acabo de ganar una plaza en este hospital. – Le contó ella mientras se alejaba para mirarlo y seguir hablando. – Serena está fuera de peligro. Mi novio Richard, es el doctor que la está atendiendo.

– Gracias Amy. ¡Qué gusto volver a verte! Felicidades por lo de la plaza.

– Es increíble todo lo que ha pasado; pero me alegro mucho de que fueras tú quien la haya rescatado. – miró a los demás que estaban pendientes de la conversación. – Ahora pueden pasar a verla, como ella va a quedarse hasta mañana, yo la veré más tarde. Hasta luego.

Amy se despidió de Darien y de los padres de Serena y continuó con su guardia. Ella era un gran elemento en el equipo de anestesiología y estaba muy feliz de haber obtenido ese puesto, así como por estar cerca del amor de su vida.

– Vamos a ver a mi hija. – Ikuko, del brazo de Kenji, se apresuró hacia la habitación de Serena, llevándose con ellos a Darien y a Seiya. Por fin la verían, recuperándose luego de esa terrible experiencia.

.

Luego de que los paramédicos la atendieran, aún en casa de Helios, Serena recordaba, vagamente, haberse despedido de los niños, y luego, el ruido del helicóptero que ocupaba su mente; el cansancio mental y emocional, hicieron que, poco a poco, perdiese la conciencia. Sin embargo, en un lugar muy profundo de su mente, era consciente del calor que Darien le compartía al tenerla entre sus brazos y apretarla contra su pecho. Había sido maravilloso, sobre todo, luego de haber sentido que su vida terminaría a manos de un loco traficante de tierras. A pesar de su miedo de no ser correspondida, se permitió sentir todo el amor que su corazón ha guardado siempre para él.

Acostada en esa cama de hospital, con un yeso en el brazo izquierdo y una vía intravenosa en el derecho, su mente continuaba asimilando todos los acontecimientos sucedidos en los últimos dos días, su descubrimiento, su viaje, su rapto, su escape y, sobre todo, su rescate.

También estaba muy contenta porque pudo ver a sus padres, que ya los extrañaba un montón. Una sorpresa maravillosa, había sido encontrar a Amy. Ella le contó lo feliz que estaba de encontrarse trabajando en aquel sitio, había cumplido dos de sus sueños. Por su parte, Serena también le compartió su experiencia con el secuestro y le confió sus temores al haberse encontrado nuevamente con Darien.

– Mi querido Darien… – suspiró su nombre, mientras continuaba con su mirada hacia el techo, esperando ver a sus padres y talvez, a él mismo, entrando a la habitación.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. ¿Qué le diría ahora? Moría porque él fuera a verla, porque se interesase en ella; pero, ¿estaría él ya en el hospital? También se sentía vulnerable, con su amor por él a flor de piel; no quería que la viera así. Era una bendición que sus padres estén con ella en ese momento.

Toc, toc… La puerta de la habitación comenzó a abrirse y ella sintió que se desmayaba. El momento inevitable había llegado y se sentiría muy decepcionada si él no entraba. Agradeció en silencio el cuidado de su madre y Amy, ellas le habían arreglado el cabello y la habían aseado apropiadamente, sólo conservaba las ojeras.

– Serena, hija. Estás mucho mejor. – Ikuko se acercó hasta ella y con cuidado la abrazó.

– ¡Mamá, Papá! Estoy feliz de verlos. – Dijo Serena con lágrimas en los ojos, aún estaba sensible. – ¿Dónde está Sammy?

– No pudo viajar, tenía un trabajo importante. No te preocupes, mi amor, estará aquí mañana y te traerá una sorpresa. – Kenji le acariciaba la frente, haciéndole los cabellos hacia atrás.

Serena intentaba calmarse mientras saludaba a sus padres, pero sentía la mirada de Darien todo el tiempo. Vio a Seiya.

– ¡Serena! – él se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

– ¡Seiya! Estás aquí. – La rubia levantó la cabeza y lo miró alegre. – Lo siento, ayer no pude llegar a la cita. – Hizo un puchero que lo hizo reír.

– No seas graciosa bombón, lo importante es que ahora estás bien y te recuperarás. – Serena intentó levantar su mano derecha y Seiya se la tomó, le besó el dorso y se alejó hasta una silla junto a la pared.

– Gracias. – Serena le agradeció a Seiya, no solamente el que la haya visitado, sino también, el darle tiempo para prepararse y saludar a Darien.

– Hola Serena. – Darien tomó el lugar de Seiya. – ¿cómo te sientes? No sabes la alegría que tengo al verte. Tuve miedo de que te lastimaran. Ha sido un verdadero milagro el que esta misión haya terminado tan bien. – Habló rápido y se pasó una mano por el cabello, estaba nervioso – Te traje esto. – Le extendió el ramo para que percibiera el olor de las rosas.

Serena se armó de valor y enfrentó la mirada de Darien. No entendía por qué sentía tanto miedo. Él estaba ahí, le había llevado flores y le estaba confesando la alegría de volver a verla. Hubiera querido hablarle con la naturalidad con que saludó a Seiya, aún había cosas pendientes entre los dos. Pero había público como para hacerle las muchas preguntas que tenía para él y esclarecer todas sus dudas.

– Gracias Darien, son muy hermosas. A mí también me alegra mucho verte y estaré en deuda contigo por rescatarme. ¿Qué pasó con Malachite? – le preguntó para mantener la conversación controlada.

– Lo atrapamos. Terminó con una herida en la pierna en su afán por escapar. Además atrapamos a algunos de sus cómplices. El juicio está en marcha y cuando estés recuperada, tendrás que declarar también. – Darien acercó su mano hasta la mejilla de ella, quien sintió ese tacto muy suave y a la vez estremecedor.

– Serena, hija. Buscaré un jarrón para estas flores tan lindas. – Su madre los distrajo del momento, al mismo tiempo que encontraba una excusa para dejarlos tranquilos. – Vamos Kenji – Y también miró a Seiya.

Serena prefería no pensar.

– Serena, me voy. – Seiya aprovechó la oportunidad para despedirse y Darien le concedió espacio para que se acercara. – Estoy más tranquilo viéndote a salvo. Ya sabes que seguiré pendiente, te llamaré mañana.

– Seiya, gracias por venir. Estoy muy agradecida por tu preocupación, gracias amigo. – Sonrió y le tomó la mano, apretándosela en señal de cariño.

– Hasta luego Mayor, gracias por todo. – Darien estrechó la mano de Seiya y lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Regresó para sentarse junto a Serena, quien veía alguna cosa en la cortina de la habitación.

Había un poco de tensión en el ambiente, pero estaban solos y tenían todo el tiempo, o eso parecía. Darien tomó la mano de Serena y ella lo miró, fue él quien inició el diálogo.

– Nunca pensé que íbamos a encontrarnos en estas circunstancias. Ha sido un shock para mí, cuando Artemis me entregó tu expediente y te vi, no podía creer que en verdad eras tú. – Serena sintió algo de decepción al comprender que él no la tenía presente como ella a él.

– Para mí ha sido una sorpresa también, aunque yo vengo regularmente a la capital y sabía que seguías trabajando aquí. – No pudo evitar confesar corriendo el riesgo de descubrirse.

– ¿De verdad? – Darien abrió los ojos cómo si estuviera descubriendo algo fantástico. – ¿Y cómo es que no he sabido de ti en todo este tiempo? Pensé que aún estabas en el extranjero, terminando tus estudios. – respondió sorprendido. Serena se desilusionó más y un calor inundó su cabeza.

– Oh Darien, te has desconectado inmisericordemente de nuestro círculo, ni siquiera has llamado a la casa de mis padres. Te informo que terminé el máster hace tres años. Sé que has estado ocupado con tus misiones y casos en la Central, pero, en estos cinco años, creo que has podido enviar un mensaje, por lo menos por Navidad y Año Nuevo, ya que yo me acostumbré a que te olvides de mi cumpleaños. Me hubiera encantado saber cómo te sentías cada vez que tenías un operativo por realizar o compartirte lo que descubría en mis viajes por el país. Poder decirte que yo… – Serena quiso taparse la boca, pero le fue imposible con el yeso en el brazo izquierdo y con la otra mano sostenida por Darien. Sentía que las palabras salían sin control y había lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos, tenía tanto que decirle. Respiró y tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo de su garganta. Darien contuvo la respiración.

– Lo siento, no quise decirlo de ese modo. Discúlpame. – No quería que pareciera un reclamo, tenía que recuperar el control. Decidió que no iba a decirle nada más porque acabaría llorando, eso era seguro. Empezó a pestañear mirando a todos lados, menos hacia él.

Darien estaba desconcertado, hace unas horas se propuso luchar por Serena y pensaba hasta en enfrentarse a Seiya. Nada más lejos de la realidad, el periodista ni siquiera era su novio y se habían dirigido palabras amables; ahora ya no tenía un plan. Serena acababa de desarmarlo completamente. ¿Por qué ella le reclamaba de esa forma? Parecería que ella estaba al tanto de lo que él había hecho en estos años, mientras que él era un completo indiferente.

– Serena – apretó más la mano entre las suyas y atrajo su mirada – No sé qué decirte, en verdad, he estado ocupado, pero tienes razón, debí llamar. – Tenía que admitir su desinterés. – No pensé en cómo te afectaba el sentirme distante. Perdóname, creo que yo no te busqué porque no quería distraerte. Pensé que estabas feliz cumpliendo tus sueños, esos por los que habías trabajado tan duramente.

Siguió pensativo, sin dejar de mirarla y pudo ver sus ojos cristalinos. Su corazón se encogió. – Pero, desde hoy, podemos recuperar el tiempo perdido. – se arriesgó a decir, esta vez, estaba dispuesto a salvar las distancias.

– No me entiendes, no entiendes nada Darien – ella se armó de todo su valor y autocontrol, se soltó de su agarre mientras rezaba para que sus padres regresaran, no estaba preparada para hablar con él, se sentía vulnerable en esa cama de hospital; además, luego de su experiencia con el secuestro, sus emociones estaban sensibles. – Por favor, quisiera descansar, ha sido un día muy duro. Ve a buscar a mis padres. No tienes que preocuparte por mí, no lo has hecho durante estos cinco años. Me entiendes, ¿verdad? – Ella no iba a responder a su comentario, sólo quería que se fuera, no quería verlo más, si no terminaría diciendo más cosas que no quería. Necesitaba pensar.

El mayor se sintió rechazado y no supo cómo actuar, era un estúpido, había pensado que ella respondería feliz a su propuesta de acercamiento y lo que vio fue que ella no se la iba a dejar fácil. Pero él era obstinado, ya estaba trazando un plan, este no era el momento. Pero no iba a cometer el mismo error de antes.

– Serena, por supuesto que te entiendo, perdóname, sé que estás maltratada, no te voy a entretener más y te dejaré descansar tranquila. – Miró el reloj, quedaban diez minutos para terminar el horario de visitas. – Iré a buscar a tus padres, pues el horario de visitas está terminando. Me voy tranquilo ya que Amy estará pendiente de ti.

– Es verdad, estoy feliz de haber encontrado a Amy aquí. No la había visto en más de un mes. – Serena aprovechó hablar de su amiga para despejar las lágrimas de sus ojos y recuperar el ritmo de su respiración.

Darien sintió tristeza, ¡él no la había visto en cinco años! Se levantó y caminó hasta quedar de espaldas a ella, mirando por la ventana. Pensó en cómo pudo ser tan insensible y sobrevivir a eso, había estado tan ciego; se dio cuenta de los vacíos de su vida y que le quedaba más de sueño por cumplir.

La puerta se abrió lentamente y los padres de Serena entraron con un florero lleno de rosas.

– Mi amor, aquí están tus flores. Es hora de irnos. – sentó el jarrón sobre la mesita de noche junto al lado izquierdo de la cama.

– Lo sé mamá, qué bueno que llegaron porque Darien iba a salir a buscarlos. – qué bueno que llegaron porque quiero que se lo lleven, pensaba en realidad.

– ¿Estarás bien toda la noche? – le preguntó preocupada Ikuko, pero Serena advirtió algo más que eso. ¿Acaso esperaba que Darien se ofreciera a quedarse con ella? Se aterró, ni pensarlo. No, no.

– Por supuesto que estaré bien. No te preocupes mamá, Amy estará pendiente de mí y si necesito algo, se lo pediré a ella. Además, mañana me dan de alta y lo que quiero, realmente, es descansar y olvidar _tooodo_ lo que ha sucedido desde ayer. Ustedes también deben descansar. – dijo esto último haciendo un puchero y mirando a todos.

Darien se acercó y la miraba entre divertido y nostálgico, hace tanto que no era testigo de ese comportamiento obstinado, siempre valiente y queriéndose salir con la suya. Claro, él gustoso se quedaba acompañándola toda la noche, pero se daba cuenta que no era la mejor idea. Mañana acompañaría a sus padres a recogerla. Tenía que actuar con tino.

– Está bien hija – declaró Ikuko, derrotada. Ni Serena ni Darien estaban interesados en su propuesta. – Nos estamos hospedando en este hotel – le dejó una tarjeta. – Avísanos si ocurre algo. – la besó en una de sus mejillas.

– Adiós mi princesa. – Kenji se acercó a besarle la frente y le acarició el rostro. – Descansa, mañana vendremos por ti.

– Hasta mañana Serena – Darien tomó su mano y se acercó a besar su mejilla, sólo un poquito cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Sintió un escalofrío y su corazón comenzó a palpitar para producir calor. Él le hizo un ojito.

– Hasta mañana. – respondió con un hilo de voz y se quedó paralizada hasta que la puerta se cerró. Suspiró viendo las rosas.

¡Eres un tonto Darien! – dijo para sí y se acomodó lo mejor que pudo.

En verdad necesitaba dormir.

.

Una vez que Darien llegó a su apartamento, comió, tomó una ducha y se metió en su cama. Habían sido emociones muy fuertes, él también estaba agotado, física y mentalmente. Sin embargo, también estaba feliz. Por una casualidad, había vuelto a ver a Serena y la había rescatado. Ahora que ella estaba a salvo, pensar que estuvo secuestrada le parecía algo lejano.

_Nada es casualidad, todo tiene un propósito._

De repente, recordó una enseñanza de su juventud y supo que era un milagro. Su corazón lleno de paz y alegría y, por primera vez en muchos años, volvió a sentirse como el adolescente que asistiría a la fiesta de quince años de su amada. Era como si hubiese viajado en el tiempo y se le concedía una nueva oportunidad, pero en mejores circunstancias. Basta de frustración y autocompasión. La vería de nuevo y, lo mejor de todo era que, ahora no la abandonaría.

Se acurrucó entre las cobijas y estrechó su almohada. Se durmió de inmediato con una sonrisa de felicidad. Si alguien hubiese estado en su habitación en ese momento, hubiera notado cómo en la oscuridad, su rostro sobre la almohada desprendía luminosidad. Como en un cuadro donde se ve la luz de la luna colarse a través de las cortinas, iluminando toda una habitación, toda una vida.

.

Se levantó al día siguiente, muy temprano, estaba totalmente recuperado y se sentía vivo, como si fuese el primer día de su vida. Desayunó jugo, leche y pan con mantequilla y mermelada. Se vistió con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa azul.

Debía pasar por la Central para terminar el informe escrito que tenía que entregarle a Artemis, quien estaba a cargo del asunto del juicio a los delincuentes. Se subió en su auto y condujo relajadamente, puso la radio para escuchar el programa de música de los noventa.

Eran las ocho de la mañana cuando llegó a su oficina, dejó sus cosas y llamó al hotel de Kenji para ponerse de acuerdo en la hora de recoger a Serena, sería a las tres de la tarde. Muy bien, eso le daba tiempo para terminar el informe, ponerse al día con Kakyuu en los asuntos de la oficina y prepararle una sorpresa a su querida rubia.

Luego de dos horas, estaba imprimiendo la última hoja del informe. Regresó a su escritorio y buscó una carpeta; ahora iría a ver a Artemis. Al salir de su oficina cuadró con Kakyuu una reunión para dentro de una hora. Iba silbando muy alegre hasta que miró a la secretaria de Artemis. Se calló y la saludó.

– ¡Lita! Qué bueno que te has recuperado, me alegra mucho verte por aquí. – La castaña lo miró con una gran sonrisa.

– Gracias Darien, a mí también me da gusto haber regresado al trabajo. ¿Vas a ver al jefe? – Lita, que había estado ausente, por un complicado resfrío, estaba de vuelta en la oficina. Todos la habían saludado y agradecían su regreso, pues coincidían que su sustituta no le llegaba a los talones.

– Sí Lita, hazme un favor, si ves a Andrew, dile que lo invito a almorzar, tengo algo que contarle.

– Claro Darien, se lo diré. Se te nota la alegría por encima de la ropa – la chica le guiñó un ojo – Espero que hoy, todo te salga de maravilla. Te lo mereces.

– Gracias Lita. Eres la mejor – Darien siguió caminando con la sensación de que Lita sabía el motivo de su felicidad, ¿será que el chisme había corrido por la oficina? ¿Pero cómo? ni siquiera Andrew conocía la importancia de Serena en su vida. Talvez sólo se lo estaba imaginando.

– Buenos días Artemis. – El comandante de policía se giró hacia la puerta, dejando de hacer lo que estaba haciendo en su computador. – Darien, buenos días. Me alegra verte tan radiante. Sabía que eras el único al que podía confiarle esta misión. Mira los reportajes en los diarios, todos alaban la tarea del cuerpo policial. Nuestra credibilidad crece como la espuma. – terminó de hablar con una sonrisa en los labios.

– Siéntate hijo, ¿ya tienes el informe? ¿Cómo sigue la señorita Tsukino? – Darien se sentía bien escuchando las palabras de Artemis, sin embargo no era de las personas que se quedaban con las alabanzas para sí mismo.

– Gracias Artemis, pero el crédito no es sólo mío, todo el equipo participó con eficacia. Andrew terminó de arrestar a Malachite. – Artemis sonrió esperando a que siguiera hablando.

– Serena está bien, sólo debe esperar a que le retiren el yeso y empezar la rehabilitación de su brazo; hoy le dan el alta. Gracias por preocuparte. – Miró a su jefe un poco sonrojado, se estaba poniendo en evidencia. Definitivamente alguien había esparcido la noticia.

– Estoy feliz por ti Darien, ayer comprendí muchas cosas cuando los señores Tsukino vinieron a hablar conmigo. No te niego que sospeché al ver tu actitud en cuanto supiste que se trataba de ella, pero la señora Ikuko se encargó de aclarar todas mis dudas. – Estás en serios problemas, le dijo en son de broma. Entonces fue Ikuko.

– No sabes cómo te agradezco por tus palabras Artemis, es verdad, admito que Serena es muy importante para mí, aunque es una situación un poco rara comprendí que la vida me está dando otra oportunidad que no pienso dejar pasar. Tengo que convencerla de que la amo. – terminó de hablar con una voz chiquita.

Artemis estaba muy complacido, quería a Darien como a un hijo, todos estos años lo había visto crecer como profesional y quería para él la felicidad. Ahora sabía que su felicidad tenía nombre y apellido. Se despidieron después de que confirmaran la fecha en que el juez iba a tomar su declaración.

Luego de la reunión con Kakyuu, Andrew pasó por la oficina del mayor Chiba para ir a almorzar. Él era el único más cercano a Darien. Además era novio de Lita. Una vez que entraron al restaurante, se pusieron cómodos dispuestos a conversar, largo y tendido.

– Cuéntame Darien, qué tal te fue con Artemis, él estaba bastante satisfecho con los resultados del operativo.

– Gracias a ti Andrew, sabes que sin tu ayuda ni la de los del equipo, no hubiéramos capturado a Malachite y yo no hubiera podido encontrar a Serena.

– Yo… yo sabía lo del periodista – dijo Andrew mirando a Darien – lo supe desde que fui al llamado de auxilio. Él mismo me confesó que iba a declarársele esa tarde. Ahora puedo decir que tuviste suerte. – Era una confesión que tenía pendiente desde que se dio cuenta del interés de Darien en la señorita Tsukino.

– De eso quería hablarte. Ahora entiendo tus palabras. Fui un necio, Andrew, me sentí como un tonto cuando Ikuko me lo aclaró. A pesar de todo, hubiera preferido que Serena se quede con él a que tuviera que pasar por ese infierno y le hubieran hecho daño. Tuve mucha suerte porque pude encontrarla y reencontrarme con ella, aunque no la merezca. – Darien hablaba mirando a la mesa – Yo no hice nada para buscarla desde que ella se fue al extranjero porque estaba resentido con el destino por impedir acercármele; me desconecté de todo lo que me la recordaba. Toda esta situación fue un golpe que me despertó de repente. Ahora sólo quiero recuperarla y ser digno de ella.

– Amigo, me alegra escucharte hablar así, nunca te he visto más lúcido y coherente. Ya era tiempo de que sientes cabeza y te dejes de andar con encuentros a los que no dabas importancia. Estoy seguro que Serena te ama, tú te la mereces.

Darien sonreía agradecido, con un brillo en sus ojos sólo superado por la luz del sol de ese día.

– Espera Andrew ¿por qué hablas como si superas lo que siente Serena? ni siquiera la conoces. ¿O es que también has hablado con Ikuko? – Darien quería mucho a su casi suegra, ella estaba de su parte, pero a este paso, todos en la ciudad se enterarían de su historia con Serena. – dime qué más me estás ocultando su amigo.

– Lo siento Darien, pero no vas a creer lo que te voy a contar. – Darien sintió un escalofrío, tenía la sensación de que iba a escuchar algo muy importante. – Anoche fui a visitar a Lita para saber cómo seguía de su resfrío y le conté sobre todo este asunto del secuestro de Serena. Ella se impresionó mucho y no se calmó hasta que le asegure que ella ya estaba fuera de peligro. – Darien lo miraba con un gran interrogante pintado en su cara, ¿acaso Lita conocía a Serena?

– Por cómo me miras, creo que acertaste, ellas son amigas, desde la universidad cuando coincidieron en una materia general, ahí fue que se conocieron. Desde entonces no han perdido el contacto. Era a través de Lita que Serena seguía pendiente de ti. – Darien estaba pálido, se sentía aún más egoísta y ruin.

– ¿Estás… seguro? – fueron las palabras que pudo pronunciar Darien.

– Claro. ¿Recuerdas los misteriosos regalos por tu cumpleaños y los chocolates cada vez que estabas deprimido? ¿O las tarjetas de felicitación cuando llegabas con éxito al final de una misión? Era Serena quien los enviaba y Lita los dejaba a tu alcance – Andrew lo miraba divertido, era situación de película. Sin embargo, dándole una palmada en el hombro, con cariño, le dijo – Ella te ama Darien, te ha esperado durante todo este tiempo; por favor, no la dejes ir.

Darien estaba conmovido, no podía creer lo cerca que estuvo Serena durante estos últimos cinco años. Su corazón rebozaba de alegría al recordar lo acompañado que se sentía cada vez que recibía regalos de ese ser misterioso. Y él, amargado porque no podía tenerla junto a él.

– Andrew, ahora sé que la amo, la amo desde siempre, desde que la ayudé a levantarse aquel día en el colegio y vi sus ojos. He sido un reverendo imbécil. Pero tienes que ayudarme, quiero sorprenderla, convencerla de que todos estos años no han sido tiempo perdido.

– Calma Darien, yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites. Sólo no olvides todo lo que me has dicho, pues es a ella a la que tienes que convencer de que la amas sinceramente.

Ambos amigos comieron animadamente mientras planeaban la sorpresa para la rubia. Darien nunca estuvo tan feliz, todos se habían confabulado para que lo suyo con Serena funcione. Sólo faltaba que ella admita su amor ante él y lo acepte definitivamente.

* * *

Como siempre, saludos muy especiales para quienes me han dejado sus reviews **Flakis, Yesqui2000, y Christydechiba, **gracias por su apoyo amigas**.**

También mis agradecimientos sinceros a quienes leen la historia.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y puedan darme ideas sobre la sorpresa que Darien quiere darle a Serena, para mí sería genial leer sus opiniones. Muchas gracias.

Un abrazo fuerte.


End file.
